


Kuro Ōkami-Kyō | 卿黒狼

by DrGairyuki



Series: The Black Wolflord [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A lot of maybes, Aftermath of Violence, Aged-Up Character(s), Agony, Alternate Character Interpretation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Post-War, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - World War II, Ambiguity, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Animal Metaphors, Awesome, Based on a film, Bitterness, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Children, Children of Characters, Courage, Crazy, Cynical, Cynicism, Daikaiju, Dark, Death, Depressing, Depression, Deus Ex Machina, Dreams and Nightmares, Eldritch, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Eye Trauma, Eyepatch, Eyepatch!Weiss, F/F, F/M, Feels, Force of Nature, Framing Story, Fridge Horror, Future, Future Fic, Gen, Ghosts, Giant Robots, Godzilla References, Godzilla Threhold, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heartbreaking, Heartwarming, Heartwrenching, Heavy Angst, Historical References, Hopeful Ending, Horror, Horrors of War, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Insanity, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Inspired by..., Irony, Kaiju, Killed Off For Real, Lesbian Character, Limited Action, Long One Shot, Long Shot, Loss, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Lost Love, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Madness, Magic and Science, Major Character Injury, Marriage, Married Couple, Maybe - Freeform, Mecha, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Metaphors, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Military, Military Science Fiction, Minor Character Death, Monsters, Motif, Multi, Music, Musical References, Mystery, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Mythology References, Need better summary, Nightmare Fuel, Nightmares, Nihilism, Nuclear Expy, Nuclear Weapons, Older Characters, One Shot, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Mythology, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pain, Past Character Death, Past Violence, Plot Twists, Politics, Post-Loss, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Post-World War II, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Recovery, References to Canon, References to Depression, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Sad, Sad Ending, Sadness, Same-Sex Marriage, Science, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Souls, Spoilers, Super Weapon - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Suspension, Symbolism, Sympathy for the Devil, Tearjerker, Tears, Tragedy, Trauma, Unhappy Ending, Violence, WMG, Weapons, Weapons of Mass Destruction, Women Being Awesome, Wordcount: 50.000-100.000, World War II, curbstomp battle, downer ending, lost lenore, maybe magic, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: It is now the year 92 AGW (After Great War), it have been almost 2 years now since long after the end of the Second Great War.The world of Remnant itself is still recovering from the damage done inflicted by the Second Great War, with everyone having been change by the war itself. Weiss Schnee, once the proud heiress of SDC, is now a broken veteran of the war with PTSD and is now almost a different person after the death of her girlfriend Ruby Rose...However, the scars of the past left behind by the Second Great War came back to haunt the world of Remnant. To remind them the horror of the war and what they have done...*WARNING: Sit back and relax because it is going to be a looooong story to read if you haven't seen the words counts yet*
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: The Black Wolflord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576450
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	Kuro Ōkami-Kyō | 卿黒狼

([X](https://www.deviantart.com/dotoriii/art/Stygian-Zinogre-377436791))

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQza_fMIdyE))

**DR. GAIRYUKI PRESENTS...**

**A DR. GAIRYUKI STORY BASED ON AND INSPIRED BY THE ORIGINAL GOJIRA (1954)**

**THIS IS A FAN-BASED STORY ON RWBY AND GODZILLA**

**ALL RIGHTS TO RWBY ARE OWN BY ROOSTER TEETH**

**ALL RIGHTS TO GODZILLA ARE OWN BY TOHO STUDIO**

**Hypothetical Voice Actors:**

**Kara Eberle**

**Arryn Zech**

**Barbara Dunkleman**

**Bruce Carey**

**Kendra Ziegler**

**Yunhao Xhang**

**Chris Kokkinos**

**Greg Baldwin**

**Todd Haberkorn**

**Vic Mignogna**

**Travis Willingham**

**Johnny Yong Bosch**

**Richard Ian Cox**

**Sarah Strange**

**Kelly Sheridan**

**Samuel Vincent**

**Scott McNeil**

**Elizabeth Maxwell**

**Jason Lei Rose**

  
**Kyle Herbert**

* * *

[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wUS5Zv--2Bs&list=PL3c2UQa5GRqOaQF3x_My5x_L0KYQqdh2k&index=2)

An Valese freighter ship with a capabilites of a light passenger ship called the _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ was quietly traveling across the seemingly peaceful oceans that covers around most of the world of Remnant, traveling near the Black Continent of Fahist in the waters of Emprise du Lion Sea toward its destination it was heading. Its crew members and passengers were having a quiet and peaceful yet enjoyful and relaxing time on the ship, with a few of the crew members of the ship playing the different musical instruments like either the guitar or the harmonica that gave a calm and pleasurable mood of atmosphere over the _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ itself, as both crew members and passengers were enjoying their own by playing cards, drinking different sorts of drinks, and talking different kind of stories and old folk tales with each others. They were just all but enjoying and relaxing their time together underneath the shining lights of the moon with the fluffy clouds moving across the dark black skies...

... All until they have suddenly heard a loud explosion sound coming from breath the sea as a flash of light that was shown offboard across the deck of _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_.

This have cause both the crew member and passenger go over the port side of the railing of the deck to the to see in baffled confusion of what it was. "What was that?" This was before when they saw the waters of the sea they were journeying on suddenly begun to boiled as if it was a eruption of lava, like it was water boiling in a pot on an heating stove, but it was far more intense than that as it illuminate with its glows. The crew members and the passengers of the ship looked and stared in awe of what it was before it soon turns to horror on all of their faces of what they were seeing and scream as they immediately recoiled and ran back from over the railing and hit the floor of the deck to take cover before a misty-looking black light suddenly struck the _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ like it was winds of an hurricane with waves of black and crimson electricities also spewing right onto the ship herself, striking her before hitting the eletrical wires of the ship and going through them before spewing out of the wires in the engine room of _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ and hitting the dust-powered engines and fuel that were filled with dust for them, causing a chain reactions in the engine room that resulted in a explosion, catching the ship on fire and punching a hole through her hull, letting the waters to pour and rushed right into the ship itself, causing her to now begin sinking into the depth of the sea. The operators of the communication room of _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ were sending and transmitting a SOS distress signals to any of the nearest coast guard rescue organizations that they can reach with on their radios, with only the door and walls of the freighter ship holding off against the heat of the fire razing across the ship and the pressure of the water rushing into the ship, before all of the windows of the communication room broke down into pieces when they falter against the pressure of the incoming sea water, allowing the water to finally rushed into the room, causing the operators of the communication room to cover the radio system with their own bodies, all in a futile effort to protect the system that was now sending out the distress signal against the waters, hoping that someone will hear their SOS signals.

Their SOS was detect and picked up by a operator of a private search and rescue coast guard and vehicles builder company organization called the Stormwork Build And Rescue Organization. This alerted them to their distress transmission and when they have the notification to their location, they've immediately send out one of their airborne drones into the air to search for the ship that was currently sinking far out in sea at its fastest speed that it can achieved, with a couple of Bullheads following behind it at their fastest too in order to pick any survivors of the ship out of the water. However, they were just too far away to get in time toward the scene to rescue any survivors or do anything meaningful as the _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ have now sunken breath the waves of the waters, swallowed up and claimed by the depth of the Emprise du Lion Sea itself along with all of the life on her, taking her crew members and passengers down with her, leaving utterly no survivors of the ship alive...

* * *

As her married wife Yang was currently taking an nice long shower in the bathroom, Cheftian Blake Xiao Long Belladonna was reading one of her favorite books in the room that they have rented during their visiting to the city of Vale from Menagerie, due to her having a important meeting with the members of the Vale Council, something that she was _not_ looking forward to but she couldn't help it since it was specially important, specially for her. She hoped that this meeting won't be so tiring but she knew better than that. It was now the year 92 AGE, the **A** fter the **G** reat **W** ar era, or to some people who liked an additional calender eras but as not popular, the year 12 AFB, the **A** fter the **F** all of **B** eacon, but it is mainly the year 92 AGE to all of the people of Remnant.

As she have read the book that she was currently reading silently, the thinking thoughts in her mind have stray her into the memories that she was keeping in the back of her mind. She lost focus on reading her book when she have came upon those memories that she was not particularly fond of in her mind, even more so than her time with Adam in the White Fang. Ah, yes. She remembered those memories. Those type of memories that she didn't want to think about. The memories of a war. The memories of a war that have ended only a few years ago. It was already the year of 92 AGW, but the memories of the war were all but still flesh in the memories of everyone else's own minds. The memories of a war that left its scars on the current state of the world of Remnant.

Blake remember all too well of how this war begun that lead to the current state of Remnant; Thanks to the unexpected Fall of Beacon, the unexpected consequences of the fall have made themselves itself to the world of Remnant that have worsen the issues around the world of Remnant, causing several key events that happens like it appear absolutely out of no where, unfolding them right on top of each other one by one, like they were domino pieces that were falling onto each other, making it worser than the last one. All of this combined with other certain factors that have escalated them and the issues to the point to the point that it all but made it unavoidable lead to start of the most largest and most bloodest conflict that the world of Remnant have ever known... The _Second_ Great War, or, by its own more popular nickname... the Second _World_ War, which was a fitting and meaningful name for the war. And let just say this... it made the First Great War looked _tame_ by comparison between them and it put every single conflicts that the world of Remnant has ever known and experience, including the First Great War itself, to shame... would be a pure _understandment_ of the century, that have made the world itself stood still.

The Second Great War has lasted from about the Fall of 80 AGW to the Winter of 90 AGW. During that time, the four Kingdoms of Remnant; Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo, have fought against all four of each other, along with fighting within themselves at each other as well. There was no where safe around the world and I mean, no where. Not Vacuo nor Atlas nor Menagerie itself. No where. No one was safe. Neither human nor faunus themselves. Absolutely no one was safe. It was now a to kill or to be killed world. It was against brother against brother. Family members versus family members. Relatives versus Relatives. Friends versus friends. Lovers versus lovers. Countless of life that are lost to the battles that claim them. And with the resulting massive negative emotions that it have caused and release, it have made the Creatures of Grimm to be far more powerful than ever before and manage reawaking several of them that were sleeping for maybe hundreds and hundreds, probably even thousands and thousands of years, further increasing the negative emotions that was being pumping into the atmosphere of the Second Great War, empowering and supercharging the Creatures of Grimm with even more powers than before. This have resulted in between about 65% to 70% of the current population of the world of Remnant at that time to be wiped clean right off of the earth. Most of those numbers were all the people that were living in the villages and minor cities that were outside of the major cities like either the city of Vale or Mistral as they were all but destroyed by either a invading force of an army from either one of the kingdoms or from the Creatures of Grimms themselves attacking them. It was now a total war and everybody were all but losing their control over themselves, resulting in an age of total and complete chaos, utterly high with negative emotions in the air, and nobody could do a single thing about it to stop it now, not even the half of the council members of either 4 kingdoms, since they have knew of how much devastation and destruction, the countless and countless of the lost lives of both human and faunus on all sides, that it would cause to the entire world.

The damages, the devastations, the destructions, and the hurts that the Second Great War have caused and inflected upon the unsuspecting and ignorance world was all but felt around the entire world of Remnant, causing all of the damages, the devastations, the destructions, and the hurts that was mention above on a physical, mental, social, and intellectual of every levels. And unfortunately to Team RWBY, the damage that it have caused and inflicted was specially felt to all of them, both during and after the Second Great War: Ruby and Weiss were separated from each other against their own will by Weiss' own father, Jacques Schnee, and were forced to fight against each others on multiple of battlefields for their respective home kingdoms multiple of times thanks to that Kingdoms of Vale and Atlas were using their own Hunters as a sort of supersoldiers while hers and Yang's relationship with each other was now stained after she had run and have only worsen due to Adam himself, even after they have killed him off together rather easily in the first few years of the Second Great War in due to the amount of stress of leading the now dwindling White Fang under his leadership and forced to fight off multiple of enemies that were after his head, and their dealing with the remnants of the White Fang that followed Adam Taurus with an cult-levels zealousness and devoteness of insanity to his beliefs and causes.

Luckly for the Bumblebee pair, they have manage make up with each other after they were nearly killed and died by the hand of a combination of the most insane remnant group out of the White Fang remnants who was the most devoted to Adam's own beliefs and causes and a group of Apathy chasing after them before someone sacrifice themselves to give them time to escape all out of kindness for them and thanked to the help of her old friend Ilia despite her linging feelings for her friend, but at the same time, when that was happening, somewhere else in the world, the beginning of the end of the Second Great War have started when Weiss was kidnapped by the agents of a trio of warmongering extremists who called themselves TRINITY, due to her talent nature and speciality for Dust thanks to the fact that her abilities in refining and even making multiple types of certain Dusts along with her own knowledge of how to actually make them and types of weapons out of them with the skills that can even match the experiences of any Dust researchers was rather impressive for a young adult girl of her own age, which have made her a specially important target to the 3 of them when their mens have capture her by surprised, resulting in the injury on her right eye that have force her to wear an eyepatch over it, and have tooking her to their secret base of operation, before they have force her to make a weapon out from one of the most rarest Dusts on the entire world of Remnant called Moon Dusts, which was first discovered during the middle of Second Great War and given the name due to the fact that they didn't match any type of Dusts that humanity have known of before and thought that they have came from the moon itself along with that they emit a unique energy that they have never seen before that was named and dubbed "Ultima Energy". They were so rare that only 2 of them were ever discover. All under the threat that they would kill several innocent people that they were keeping hostage in their cells by exploding all of their collars that are around their necks, killing them instantly, if she tried to resist or escape. Seeing that she have no say in the matter whether she like it or not, she was forced to agree of what they wanted all in order to spared the lives of those innocent people before she work on researching the Moon Dust in their personal laboratory in their secret base and working on developing a weapon for them along with other scientists that they have kidnapped too under the watchful eyes of their guards watching them, with Weiss being the one who have contributed to the research and the development of the weapon the most out of all them. Weiss and the other scientists have worked on the project nonstop for TRINITY for about over a few months before they've have complete the research on Moon Dust and the development of the sphere-like container reaction core necessary for it before putting the Moon Dust into the core, all before they then build the weapon around the core with the Moon Dust inside of it, all until they have finished the creation of the most powerful weapon that Humanity itself have ever created: The Ultima Bomb.

The Ultima Bomb was completed in time for the TRINITY's use of it, just a few days before the 4th Battle Of Vytal, the final and last battle ever fought in the Second Great War when the armies of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo converged on each other at the island of Vytal and fought each others as their soldiers fight for their lives with their weapons either slashings or shootings, killing their enemies all around them, causing countless of death in the process. However, one of the Bullheads that was flying through the air during the battle was the one that was carrying the Ultima Bomb, avoiding and dodging the multiple rounds of shots coming straight at it, all before with one press of a button from a remote control, the Ultima Bomb detonated, but they didn't the know the effect that it would cause and just how powerful it truely was. When Ultima Bomb itself was denotated inside, a flash of brillant purple light was manifest in the air across the battlefield of where the 4th Battle Of Vytal as the blast waves that were created by the explosion of Ultima Bomb blew across the battle for only a second before everything was engulf within into the blast of the purple lights, wiping off everything in its 74.07 miles (119.21 km) radius on the face of the planet into oblivion. When everybody on the planet saw this on any screens that they can, it have made the world itself _truely_ stood still.

When the Ultima Bomb exploded over the battlefield of the 4th Battle Of Vytal, it have cause about 50% each casualties on sides of Vale's, Mistral's, Atlas', and Vacuo's own armies when it have wipe those percent off of the earth, its effect leaving none of their remains behind, causing countless and countless of death and destruction, thus ending the Second Great War. All of the four kingdoms of Remnant and its population were all but horrified by the devastation and effects that it have caused alone. The Ultima Bomb and the death and destruction was so horrifying that even the TRINITY were horrified by the effect it have cause and the realization of what they have just created that they have killed off all of those who have worked on the Ultima Bomb in order to prevent anyone from trying to create their own Ultima Bomb, leaving Weiss the only sole survivor of the project, before then turning themselves in for what they have created and done. The Ultima Bomb was so horrifying that it have stopped the four Kingdoms from fighting anymore and signed a treaty called the Second Treaty of Vytal, named after the first treaty that have ended the First Great War or the First World War by popularity, finally ending the Second Great War on December 13th 90 AGW, nearly between 10 to 11 years of conflict between the four kingdoms of Vale, Mistral, Vacuo, and Atlas.

When the causalities of the 4th Battle of Vytal was reveal to the public, it was reveal to Team _WBY that Ruby was amongst those casualties involved in the 4th Battle Of Vytal, the rest of Team RWBY were hit hard by this news, but specially to Weiss, resulting in one of the reasons of what have cause her own PTSD that developed during and after the war, as she have never been the same again after the Ultima Bomb on Vytal and the death of her girlfriend Ruby.

After the ending of the Second Great War, recovery from the war was rather slow at the start for the four kingdoms of Remnant. General James Ironwood resigned from his 2 positions on the Atlas Council and was arrested due to what have happen in the Fall of Beacon and his involvement in the Second Great War, despite the fact that it was against his own will by the other members of the Atlas Council and the fact that the situation was out of his control which was not helped by his increasing paranoids during the war, but he face his resposabilties and accepted it with dignity as he was imprison, facing imprisonnbet for over 15 years, being one of the few luckly surviving military leaders and politicians from four different kingdoms of Remnant to have face imprisonment rather than execution like the rest of the other surviving military leaders and politicians that are from the kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, and Mistral who were court martial by their own home kingdom and recently created Vytal Conventions, a set of interkingdom treaties chiefly concerning the treatment of non-combatants and prisoners of war that comprise of at least three treaties and four protocols in other to establish the standards of interkingdom laws for the humanitarian treatments of non-combatants, prisoners of war, and combatants, humans and faunus alike, in war, due to multiple of reasons; Like they were the main reasons of why the events that have lead to the start of the Second Great War to happen in the first place, and their handling of the situation and the war, and their treatment of both their soldiers and civilians population that cause their people to suffer, both humans and faunus alike, of their respective kingdoms, which resulted in the high amount of causalities that have happen in the Second Great War, of the countless and countless loss of lives that happen in the population of both soldiers and civilians of the four kingdoms, one of them being General Jaune Arc of the Mistral Army, who have became no better than either Jacques Schnee or Adam Taurus themselves as he have murdered and killed at least about thousands and thousands of peoples, whether they were innocent or not, in his path of the insanity of his own mental world and his own obsession of trying to revenge Pyrrha's own death by attempting to kill Ruby, who whom he have believe in his insanity was involved with her death, despite the contray to his belief, where he was executed by being slowly burn to death on an wooden stake by the same peoples whom he have cause suffering to. Amongst one of the causalities that the Second Great War caused was Nora Valkyrie when she tried in a failed attempt to kill one of the oldest and strongest serpent Grimms that were rewoken by the high negative emotions of the war when her body was enhanced with electricity before she have smashed her warhammer/grenade weapon Magnhild right into its face, which wasn't even felt nor flich by that serpent grimm that she was facing itself before her legs were suddenly ripped ight off from a surprised attack by Creep hiding underground, leaving her to unable to run before she was cautiously and unceremonious killed when she was crushed between the ground and the slithering body of ancient serpent grimm she was fighting, whom still remained ignorant of Nora's attacks when it crushed her, leaving Ren the only surviving member of Team JNPR now, something that the only surviving members of Team RWBY feels and relate to as they have felt sympathy for him. Nora was not only their friend who was killed in the Second Great War. As some of their friends and family members died during the Second Great War either in combats or non-combats, which were; Sun, Neptune, Ciel, Weiss' own biological mother Willow, Sage, Fox, Yatsuhashi, Team ABRN, Flynt and the rest of Team FNKI themselves, Team BRNZ, Team NDGE, Yang's grandparents on her father's side and Taiyang's own parents, Professor Peach, Penny MK II, and even Dusty the Shopkeeper of the Dust till Dawn shop, the same shop that Ruby have saved all those 12 years ago, all of them have died one way or another during the Second Great War.

What's worse, there was an attempted military coup of several groups that refused the move to surrender and accept defeat while wanting to continue the fighting and battle of the war, but luckly, they were all but swiftly defeated within a few to a couple of hours later.

Thankfully through, within the next few months after the end of the war, recovery from the war have manage to get more quickly as the repairs on the major cities of the 4 Kingdoms that were heavily damage during the Second Great War were providing multiple of the necessary jobs for many people, both humans and faunus, that allow them to have works to have the money in order to fed themselves and their families. And recovery for the 4 kingdoms were also helped by the multiple types of transportation vehicles, like: Automobiles, Trains, Ships, Aeroplanes, VTOLs, and Airships, both old and new, to help out with carrying the multiple of items like all source of foods to feed the populations and the necessary building materials that were necessary for the rebuilding process the major cities to all parts of the kingdoms in the entire world of Remnant. During that time frame, she and Yang decide it was time to get married with each other, a decision that was supported by Ilia, Tai, and her own parents, and, soon enough, they finally got married with each other on July 2nd of 91 AGW on the island of her home Menagerie, being the first ever recorded marriage between a human and faunus lesbian couple on Menagerie, with Ilia being their bridesmaid, all before she was then made Cheftian by her own father when he given his title to her, something that have shocked her yet made her proud at the same time. And back in Atlas, which took have place before her marriage with Yang mind you; Winter Schnee, Weiss' own older sister, was given the 2 seats of the Atlas Council by the wills of James Ironwood before his imprisonment to jail and was therefore made her the leading Field Marshal General of the Army and control of the entire Atlas Military from the Seat of the Atlas Military and the Headmaster of Atlas Academy and the control of the said hunter academy from the Seat of Atlas Academy. Even more surprising through was that Weiss was suddenly reinstall as heiress, which have therefore remaking her the successor and the CEO to Schnee Dust Company along with her father's own seat on the Atlas Council, by, surprisingly enough already than it seems, her own father, Jacques Schnee, but his reasons for this was rather easy to explain and rather pragmatic too: as it was because a inspection on the SDC was nearly completed in which he knew that he was most likely going to be arrest and since he knew that the SDC was not going to survive whether with or without under his leadership or even under Whitley's leadership, he have all but immediately decide to made the decision of reinstalling Weiss as his successor and remaking her status, despite him knowing what that meant and what is going to happen when Weiss is put in charge of the company that her own grandfather have made but he forced himself to swallow his own pride, is all in order to ensure for the Schnee Dust Company to survive. So when he have spoke to other broad of directors of SDC about this, all of them agreed and accepted his decision, despite all of them knowing of what this meant, as it was a necessary thing for the SDC itself to survived, with the fact that she was a veteran of a war like her grandfather also helped, and so on January 6th of 91 AGW, Weiss Schnee was reinstall as the heiress and the successor for the CEO position to the Schnee Dust Company, which have cause a lot of people to notice and make comments about the similarities between Weiss and her own grandfather Nicholas Schnee, the founder of Schnee Dust Company himself, before her since Nicholas himself, before the birth of his youngest granddaughter and even the formation of his own company that he have created, was a First Great War veteran just like his Second Great War veteran granddaughter, with the fact that Old Nick himself have also formed the SDC roughly around the same age as his granddaughter have only strengthen this similarity to the point that some of people, like her allies and rivals, even some of her friends, have given her the nicknames of either "The Second Coming of Nicholas" or "The Second Coming of Old Nick". When Whitley has found out that the news that his title and status of heir to SDC was all but removed and revoked by his own father and the broad of directors of SDC and his older sister has all but regain her title and status as heiress to SDC, he was _NOT_ happy by this news alone and turns of events, so the next day, he tried an attempted coup of the company, all in order to get his position of the sole heir of SDC back from his older sister, which she think was ended in just a few minutes... Oh wait, now she have remembered it correctly after searching more carefully from her line of memories. It was actually just a few _seconds_ after he came into the room where Weiss, their father, and the board of directors were at with a group of hired mercenary and started the coup by attempting to take his title and status of heir with force by threating all of their lives in the room with the group of mercenary that he have hired that were right behind his back, only for Weiss to easily defeat all of them at once in just only a few seconds by only summoning a single summoned Boarbatusks and letting it wiped out the entire group of mercenary that Whitley has hired with just an single spinning attack that the Boarbatusk species of Grimm were known for and knocking all of them out at once, ending his little amusing attempt that he have called a coup only in a few second, as Jacques and the other board of directors of SDC didn't bat a eye and were quite amused by what they've saw before they have all agreed in their convention that Weiss is going to be successor and soon-to-be CEO of Schnee Dust Company and that was final, ending their convention right in front of Whitley's face. Soon on January 9th of 91 AGW, a day after the inspection on the SDC was completion, Jacque was arrested for multiple ranges of crimes that he have committed and so, by the will he have behind, Weiss was finally officially and permanently made the CEO and head of Schnee Dust Company, finally completing her longtime dream of inheriting the very company that her own grandfather on her mother's side have made, before she've also got a seat, meaning she have officially gained one of the seats in the Atlas Council that was now left open by her father too as he was going to jail, as just an nice little bonus to her. Whitley was soon also arrested along with him too, but just a few days later however, Jacques has suddenly died that was thanked to a terminal disease that he have kept a secret of and since they couldn't give judgement and punishment on a dead body like his, this have lead them to make Whitley the scapegoat out of this situation in order to let him deal with the fallout and consequences that his own father have left him behind to deal with, which have turn him into a scapegoat for Jacque's own crimes that was added with his own crimes, but since he was a complete bitch in sheep clothing that was racist to everyone that were below his social class status, not a single one of the council members didn't bother to lift a eyebrow, not even either Weiss or Winter, at this. After all, there was nature part of when living in the upper-class world of Atlas is that; "You either live rich or died poor". And that was just a old saying in the northen kingdom that summed up perfectly about the nature of the upper-class world. It is basically the one way saying that it is the survival of the fittest-version for the rich and elite upper class people of Atlas.

After she officially got a seat on the Atlas Council that she've gained from her own now jailed father, she immediately went to work and helped Winter with the process of recovering the Kingdom of Atlas from the damage left by the Second Great War and want to speed up the process by need to eliminate the fascism elements all in orders to make it more effectively and efficient, which have cause most of the council members of the entire Atlas Council to all but begrudgingly agreed with her and accepting the proposal of her plan for this since it would at least speeded up the recovery process, allowing the Kingdom of Atlas to be able to recover from the damage of the war more faster. Soon, within just about an few years after the final battle and the ending of the Second Great War, Atlas have manage to recover rather quickly from most of the damage that it was inflicted from the war, below Vacuo since that kingdom in the western part of the world in the west of Vale only has about a few major cities like one or two at least anyways but above Vale and Mistral since that kingdom in the eastern part of the world in the east of Vale has been hit the hardest by the war itself and easily have the largest amount of damages to the kingdom out of all of the four kingdoms as a result of it. The Kingdom of Mistral have also mostly recovered from the damage of the war, but only at right between 60 to 75 percent of it compare to the 80% or 95% like Vale and Atlas.

However, despite her giving a helping hand in the recovery process for the Kingdom of Atlas itself to recover from the damages from the Second Great War, Weiss prefer to stay out of politics as much as possible, something that she can't blame her for since both she and her own father, former Cheftian Ghira Belladonna, the previous Cheftian of Menagerie, knew the reasons of why all too well. As the place that was complex political world of politician: Was a _headache_ to deal with. As Weiss herself have merely and simply describe them as dealing with a bunch of Manchilds that have the mentality of multiple spoiled young brats that stress you to the point that you'll have grey hair when you are in your 30s. Since despite the recovery process that was rather necessary for all of the four Kingdoms of the world to recover from damage caused by the Second Great War, tensions were rather still high between the four kingdoms of Vale, Mistral, Atlas, and Vacuo since most, if not almost all, of the politicians from those same 4 respective kingdoms that they've came from still have their own agenda and plans for what to do with their own home kingdom. And one of those plans they have that are pretty much the same to each other that already have been put to place, builded, and were erected during the beginning of the recovery process for the 4 kingdom that was put forward was the plan to split up the multiple sectors of every major cities in their kingdom by splitting all of them up with walls, the same types of walls of the same kind that have kepted the Creatures of Grimm out for years outside of the cities, separating the multiple sections that were all within the major cities in the kingdom and segregating them from each other, as for the reasons for them to be build and erected of why were put forward by those same insane and paranoids politicians and said that it was to increase the defense of the cities from an attack, but the ultimate truth of it and the reason of why since they were actually ineffective was to just cast off a certain sectors off of a city if in case they were attacked and were overrun with the Creatures of Grimm, leaving everyone that were in, both humans and faunus, young and old alike, to died by aforemention Creature of Grimms. That was the primary reason of why she was here with her wife Yang in the capital city of Vale in the kingdom of the same name. In order to convince them, or one of them at least, to see of how not only just much wasted resources and unnecessary that the segregtion walls are but what sorts of negative effects that they would cause to the population of both humans and faunus alike of the Kingdom of Vale, but what Weiss herself have told her about her own thoughts on those same politicians and given all of the personality of same politicians in very the utterly insanity and the completed madden place that was the complex world of politics and politicians, it wasn't unlikey that it was going to happen soon and it would be a long time before those same politician could see reasons behind the flaws of putting up those same walls unless a miracle could happen, but given what its take for one to appear, she knew that it wasn't likely to happened either. To make matter worse, the Creatures of Grimm were still empowered and supercharged by the high amount of negative emotions in the air around the world created by the Second Great War and was thanked to that war, worsen the situation of the entire world Remnant was in even more and you know what Creatures of Grimms loved absolutely the most.

And speaking of Weiss now, she remember the memories of how much she have completely changed from the heiress that she've knew from Beacon Academy during and after the end of the Second Great War; After the unexpected death of Ruby at the 4th Battle of Vytal, the final battle of the Second Great War, Weiss almost shatter into piece like a broken mirror after she have heard the people in list of the causalities in the battle and went into a complete funk and suffering state of depression and heartbreak from what she've heard. The aristocrat grew up in an strict and cold environment. She’d known warmth and love through Ruby. Ruby was everything to Weiss, and yet the world have decided to force her to fight her girlfriend and finally take her away. Sure, her wife Yang was hurt too by that knew, since she knew that she regretted of telling off her own half-sister in their home when she was in a depress state too after the Fall of Beacon, and yes, she cried her eyes out when she heard of what happened. The difference was; Yang had Blake to cry on, while Weiss was but alone. A couple of weeks after the Second Great War has ended and within just a day after she have been made CEO of Schnee Dust Company, she set herself to work on her job as CEO of SDC, in order to keep her mind off as she was still devastated by the loss of her girlfriend indirectly by her own hands. Up to the point that she, Yang, her family, and their remaining friends have recongized she've became a workaholic in order to keep ker mind off of the very pain of losing the only person that she truely expressed loved to and her death was caused by the most powerful weapon she created with her own hands in the depress mental state she was in, which both they've knew that it wasn't a healthly coping mechanism if experience tell them anyways and tried to persuaded her to take some time off, but still, she remained in a depressing desolation state of utterly anguish and devastation for over a couple of months, to the point that it have made all of them wonder one way or another and were deeply concerns that she will fully recover from her grieving and sorrow state of mind, even with her occasionally visiting the therapist that she have hired to help her, but couldn't really help her due to the fact that they have got another states of multitude of affairs with and were busy and occupied at the time. Thankfully through, she have manage to pull herself together and she was able to make a full recovery on her mind and mentality from her depression, which was partly thanked to the support her longtime butler, Klein, since he've knew her well and always have supported her through her childhood and even from her birth into the world. Zwei, the everso adorable and cute corgi that he was when he meet her at Beacon Academy despite growing old but he was able to keep his appearance up since he has great controls over his aura that allow him to slow his age down and would make him the dog equivalent of a silver fox, was also there to support her and was a big help along with Klein in her recovery from her depression, something that Weiss herself have appreciated, ever since he have first came to the Schnee Family Manison in order to help her to cope with her depression since it was not his first time to help someone to cope with depression, which Tai didn't mind at all since he knew that she needed Zwei more than him and he was okay with that, since he have now got relative-in-laws in the forms of both Ghira and his own wife Kali Belladonna, Blake's biological mother, when his daughter have married her girlfriend and he was all but welcome in the extended Belladonna family now to them. In fact, Weiss was able to recover enough to the point that she was able to use a strand of Ruby's DNA that was taken as an sample from Ruby's own bloodstream prior to her sudden unexpected death and have injected those into a egg cell that was called a ova in animals that was made and got it from within her own body, fertilizing the ova from Weiss and the DNA from Ruby into a zygote, before putting her now fertilized ova and zygote into the inside of a single cylinder-shaped futuristic-looking metal-maded laboratory container that was about at least between three to six feets (0.91 to 1.83 meters) long, which look honestly a lot like one of those cylinder-shaped boom boxes that you see on a streets if you see one, and was filled with a liquid fluid that was similar to those types of fluid in the womb when a female was pregnant all while receiving nutrients from a machine that the cylinder container was put into and said cylinder container was receiving the nutrients that was going inside of the container in order to feed the zygote for its growth into a embryo at its fifth week and then a fetus at its ninth week, in one of SDC's privately-owned laboratories and about 4 and a half months later, twice the speed of a embryo's development, Weiss's daughter who was made from her still living mother's and Ruby's DNA, Aygül Rose Schnee, the first ever baby and child to be born from two different mothers, was born on November 5th of 91 AGW, which was all thanks due to a project that was started by Weiss and SDC with the funding that they were given by the four kingdoms for research to find any way to make a child from two women by using a strand of DNA from one woman and into injecting it into the ova from the other woman in order to make a child, either a female or a male, since the politicians from the four Kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo have about a multitude of reasons for it, some of which Blake does agreed with but other she does not. Whatever the reasons that the four kingdom have, Weiss didn't care about what their reason were for this project. All she care about is that she now have a daughter. Both her and Ruby's daughter. A daughter that carried the memories of Ruby within her genes. She was happy with her daughter and that is all she care about. However, the Second Great War, both during and after, have still inflicted the mental scars on Weiss' mind, a sure signs that it was Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or either the term "Shell-shock" or PTSD for short by the public, that were still lingering around in the mental parts of her mind since she still occasionally have nightmares during the middle of the night of when she is sleeping. They also knew that while Weiss still care for Winter, she didn't have much of the love and respect to no longer the extent that she once have for her older sister before the war. She still drink a wine glass, but not also limiting to either a Champagne flute glass or Cocktail glass or a Snifter or a Hurricane glass or a Margarita glass, of not only cherry wine but either other types of berry wines or rose hip wine or plum wine if cherry wine is not actually available or she is just doesn't feel like it in one of her hands in an room with a picture portrait of Ruby hanging on the wall of the room on her private time if and when she enter a depress state of mind. And while Weiss was still a singer and still does singing of a song's lyrics as she was now more involved in far more various roles and genes than she was previously, like doing songs from opera to world music to even rock and metal, with her own singing voice to add the vocal effects of the song, most of the songs that she is often involved and sing the lyrics for often have themes of sadness and tragedy in a wide ranges of them like a death of a loved one or having implied suicidal thoughts, through every once in a while she often played and sing against the type she normally do. As far as all of them knew, even if she have fully recovered from what has happen, Weiss has never been the same ever since that day.

That was when her line of thoughts in her mind was cut short when she suddenly heard her scroll rang on the table next to the chair that she was sitting in. She put down the book that she was reading on the same table and she pick her scroll up before she answer the call on her scroll by pressing a button on the screen and she spoke to the person who was ringing to her on the line through her own scroll now. "Yes? This is Cheftian Blake Xiao Long Belladonna of Menagerie speaking... Huh? What?" Yang came out of the bathroom to her wife after she have finished with shower and was now fully clothed with a towel in her prosthetic hand and was using to wrap off the excess water from the shower in her long and beautiful blonde hair through they weren't as long as they use to be, before she came up to her wife when she saw the surprised look of her face along with cat ears standing before she calm down as she listen and the blond listen to the conversation between Blake and the person she was talking to on the line but only able to hear just one side of the talk from her wife as she heard her wife listening to the person's words on her own scroll. "Hm-hmm... Huh-uh... Right. I understand. Thank you very much. Bye." Blake then hang up as she put the scroll before she took a deep breath and exhale it in a long but peaceful breath, with her own cat ears twitching on top, in relief at this.

"... What was that? And more importantly, _who_ was that?" Yang asked, deciding to break the silence between them, in order to see there was nothing going wrong that is involve with her own wife or even her, in concern after she put her towel on her shoulders, causing her normal purple lilac eyes to just turn red for at least a split second. "Something is the matter, Blake?"

"A member of the Vale Council have told me that my schedule meeting with one of the Vale council members is cancelled now." Blake answer and quickly explained, after she look at her wife's majestic purple lilac eyes even if they're red, before she told her of what have exactly happen. "Apparently, they have gotting words from a private Coast Guard organization called Stormwork that there was an accident with one of their ships when they have received a distress signal from one of them near the Black Continent of Fahist in the Emprise du Lion Sea and was reported to be lost to council when they've lost contract with that ship." She explained to Yang. "I don't know what exactly happen, but all I know that the cancelling of my meeting with one of the Vale council member worked in my flavor, since that means it will allowed me to have more time to be prepared for the meeting with one of them. And that also mean it that it allowed me to be relax for some more time in order to ironing out some of the stress that I am having." She said, as her cat ears flickers.

Yang look at her cat faunus wife and give out a sigh of sympathy for her, since she have knew her wife's job as Cheftian of Menagerie and the amount of stress it caused to her all too well, as she put her towel down on one of the chairs before she pick up a pair of two tickets on the table and look at them in complete silence. The two tickets of which are for the theaters that it was precisely selling at in order to watch one of the greatest movies that was ever made of all times called Overking Beowulf, which tells the story of an beautiful young woman and an giant Beowolf named Overking Beowulf who perishes in an attempt to possess her, basically a Beauty and the Beast type story of a movie. A thought came into her and her mouth carved into a grin at this when she think about it before she spoke to her wife in an teasing tone of her voice. "Hey, Blake. Since you now have some unexpected free time to kick back and relax now, so how about we go watch the movie together as an date to makeup for lost time with each other?" She said with her flirting tone of voice.

Blake gave a blank look to her wife as one of her cat ears flickers... before she give a smirk to her as she spoke to Yang. "Yes. A date to watch a movie with you sound like a wonderful idea for me to unwind and relax."

With that, Blake and Yang went to the door to the room they rented before the cat faunus grabbed her wife's jacket and give it to her, which she grab before the blonde human open the door with her remaining hand for her wife to go first before she closed the door to their rented room as she followed her, going to see the movie.

* * *

In the operation control room of the Vale Coast Guard organization's main base of operation, called the Vale Coast Guard Building, that was connected to the Command Center of the entire Vale Coast Guards organization, the officer and operator members of the Vale Coast Guards were all working in junction with all of the operator and officer members of Stormwork Build and Rescue organization on the worldscreen map of the entire world of Remnant that was being generated to them all by an hologrammic generator breath the worldscreen map, in order to figure out of what happen to the _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ , as the reports was given out to every officers and operators of the Vale Coast Guards and Stormwork on every channels that they are on.

"Ithake Sea Shiplines Company vessel, the _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ , a 17500 ton freighter ship was reported lost on October 13 at 19:00 hours. Its last position; latitude 27 degree north, longitude 45.4102 west. Contact was lost for unknown reasons. All units in sector Three and Four, standby for action."

That was when the door to the operation control room was open by a few officer members to let both the Vale Council member of the Kingom Coast Guards Seat Bobby Blue Confetti and the CEO of Stormwork Build and Rescue Organization Gale Arbeit along with his 3 assistants; Spycakes Searockets, OB (Ogel Benelvis Benbora), and Camodo Gameron into the operation control room while they were also preventing of other people who are the civilians, who were the relatives of the crew and passengers onboard of _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ and want to know what exactly happen to them, from getting into the room, as Bobby Confetti and Gale Arbeit then walked over where to the Chiefhead Overseer of the Vale Coast Guards organization was at when they enter the room before Bobby then spoke to his subordinate. "Thank you for calling us." Bobby said to him as they came over.

"Yes. Thank you again." Gale said to Bobby's subordinate, as both Spycakes Searockets, OB, and Camodo Gameron nodded in agreement with their boss to the Chiefhead Overseer of the Vale Coast Guards before he asks him the important question now about the _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_. "So what could have happen?"

"We have no idea. It seems there was a sudden explosion." Chiefhead Overseer of the Vale Coast Guards said as he told to his superior with the attendance beside him and explained to them. "Communications suddenly halted shortly after Stormwork have received their S-O-S. What we know to best, it could be likely a Grimm attack, but we won't know for certain yet..."

"Well, the _Bingo R &B_ is approaching the area now. We'll learn more soon enough." One of the operators right by the Chiefhead Overseer of the Vale Coast Guards said to them. The operators then lead the fives to the holographic worldscreen map of Remnant before he then point to the red dot on the blue screen near Fahist. "They are here."

* * *

The _Bingo R &B_, an airship in the _Makrcon_ -Class of light transport airships, was a former light troop carrier transport airship with a front that looked similar to the gondola of a Zeppelin, an trait features that was shared with the other ships of her class, that was used in the Second Great War before she was converted and was retrofitted into a search and rescue purpose airship vessel by Vale Coast Guards, was slowly moving and drifting through the air above the ocean waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea in the area that she was searching in now with her own two massive searchlights that are attach under the bottom of the airship were beaming their shining lights and looking around the water of the area to look for any survivors while her radar system were its radars bouncing in and out of the water underneath her in order to find of where the wreck of the _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ itself is exactly at, investigating the scene of what exactly happen to the _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_.

"Did you find anything under the radars yet? Particularly the ship, the _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ , we're looking for?" Her captain, the old captain of the _Bingo R &B_ himself, asked one of the radar operators, as the only pilot and helmsman himself was steering the _Bingo R &B_ in the direction that she was currently heading in.

"Negative, sir. Nothing abnormal appear under the radar yet, sir." The radar operator said as he was checking on the radar system and its equipments.

"Well, keep looking for it. It's gonna have to be in this area somewhere." The captain said to him before he told the helmsman when he was honking the air horns of the airship for a few times. "Keep her steady in the direction we are heading."

"Aye, sir."

With that, the old captain of the _Bingo R &B_ walked over to the front of the bridge of the light transport search and rescue airship and looked out of the windows of the _Bingo R &B_ around outside of the airship he was in. He noted to himself in his aged and old yet still sharp mind of how strangely peaceful the night of the full broken moon itself was now and how calm the seas themselves were during this time, too peaceful and quiet, too peaceful and quiet for his own taste in his mouth filled with his worned teeths that are being worn down with age like rock being pounding by endless drops of rains, in the light of this investigation that his airship was conducting and carrying out no less.

He suddenly notice something out of place in the calm waters of the sea that have caught his own attention in the corner of his old but keen eyes; ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zaRgyqwuiXA&list=PL3c2UQa5GRqOaQF3x_My5x_L0KYQqdh2k&index=3)) The sea waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea that the _Bingo R &B_ was approaching have suddenly begun to boiled with intense bright glow that was illuminating brighter than the lights that was bouncing off from the moon itself in the darkness of the night alone due to the high and extreme temperature of the heat that are rising from underneath the sea as if it was a underwater volcano was erupting after just waking from its sleeping during hundreds of years of dormancy, something that the other crew members of the soon notice and quickly saw too along with their captain, as it begun to spewing out multiple of discharged currents of black and crimson eletricities stroking around the calm waters from the bubbling violent and raging torrent of the extreme boiling water all before one of those streaks of the black and crimson eletricity struck the _Bingo R &B_, causing the airship to instantly exploded, turning her immediately into a wreck of fiery flames, killing everyone onboard her, before crashing her right into the same water she was flying above below that dose her flames and slowly sunk beneath the calm seas into the dark abyss of the depth themselves...

* * *

"Certainly. The _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ and the _Bingo R &B_ are owned by both Ithake Sea Shiplines Company and the main Vale Coast Guards Organization." Spycake said through the call screen, speaking to the caller on the lone, on his holographic screen in front of him as he, OB, Camodo, and several other operators of the Vale Coast Guard were working around the clock with answering all of the calls coming in the call center room of the Vale Coast Guard Building as they were currently busy with all of the calls that are ringing and answering them with their questions they ask on the line. "Yes. They don't know that."

As they were all taking and answering the calls in the call center room, Bobby and Gale were waiting in the lobby room area part of the main Vale Coast Guard building and both of them were currently sitting down on a couch, with Bobby holding a napkin to his forehead, in order to relax from the stress that they were feeling due to the current situation right now, as they see at least about dozens and dozens of people, age ranging from the young children to the adults that are the most common in the room to the wisest of the elderly, in the lobby room too, all of them asking the multiple of questions of what is going on right now.

"Can't you tell us if any survivors were found?"

"Please wait a little longer." A officer of the Vale Coast Guard said, trying to keep all of them calm down and keeping their worry and concern to the bare minimal at least, as he spoke to all of them, with Bobby and Gale standing after feeling much better from the stress that they were having, telling and explaining to every single one of them about case and situation at hand right now. "We have about a couple of Bullheads, 2 ships, and 2 airships searching the area now. We won't be sure of anything until we get their reports."

"Excuse me, why not send more ships and airships? Two ships and airships are not enough for this!"

"No, we're not limiting the search party to two ships and airships. We'll make every effort to conduct a thorough search. Until then, please be patient." He said, as the operators of both the operation control room and the call center room were all working around the clock to get the work on the search done.

* * *

A engine-powered ocean liner ship that was mostly made out of wood called _Eaststray_ , the same ship that have took Blake back to her home of the city of Kuo Kuana on Menagerie, was just currently making its journey, traveling toward its intended destination of where it was going, through the now unusually calm waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea at its crusing speed during the daylight hours after passing through the Verminthrax Strait, near the area of what just happen to the _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ and the _Bingo R &B_ last night. The captain of the _Eaststray_ was currently standing outside of the bridge of his ship on the deck, with both of his arms tuck under each other, as he looked out in the open water of the ocean with his watchful eyes, just giving a stoic stare at the utterly emptiness of the open ocean, just before his first mate Matte Skye walked up to the captain from behind and came up beside him as they spoke to him. "We're nearing the location of our intended destination and we will be arriving at it in about at least a couple of hours of now at our current crusing speed, captain."

"I see..."

"We're also near, from what we hear on the radios, the area of where a ship and an airship have suddenly went missing in."

"I have heard about that too already..."

"... Is something on your mind, captain?"

"Hm? Ah. Yes. There is plenty of things on my mind right now. Mainly, of how could a ship and an airship disappear all in just one single night?"

"Maybe it's just another grimm that is just attacking some ships and a few airships for all we know. And beside, what the worse that could happen if we're not actually near the area at all, captain?" Matte said, as they tried to brighten up the mood, even if it is just a little bit.

"Maybe. However, that is just one possibility of what might have happen. After all, there are multiple ways of how a single ship or an single airship could disappear without a single trace of their existence in the sea other than it being just another grimm attack. But this... this is different." The captain of the _Eaststray_ said, pointing it out to his first mate, after he have now explained to them, before he then told them. "I don't know of what the hell is going exactly right now. But there is something fishy that is going on in the air. Something really fishy going on right now."

"Oh, right. Okay, captain..." Matte said. There was a silence between the captain and the first mate for quite a while... before they have suddenly notice something in the water in the distance on the left side of the ship and heard something from the same direction as they have spoke to and immediately told the captain. "Hey. What's that in the distance, captain?"

"Hmm?" The captain of the _Eaststray_ squinted his eye to see, where he saw a vague shape of something floating on the surface of the water that he was most definitely seeing since he can hear it too as well, before he then pick up a pair of binocular into his hands and looked his eyes through them, taking a closer look at a far more further distance. There, he saw a group of at least a few, 2 or 3, men clinging one of their arms and hands onto a wooden plank that was drifting on the current of the ocean for their lives while also waving around their other arms and were shouting "HEY!" "HELP US" to the _Eaststray_. Upon having took a closer look through the pair of binocular in his hands of what it was, he instantly knew only one thing of what they are in his mind. " _Survivors!_ " He said to himself at this, before he immediately turn his head to face his first mate as he immediately told Matte and also giving them the orders thanks to his quick thinking of his own mind and experience. "Matte! Tell our helmsman to immediately change our course of the ship for a minor detour and then tell the rest of the crew members to pick up the survivors and lift them right out of the water and onto the deck as soon as we get there!"

"Yes sir, captain!"

As soon as Matte have given out the orders of the captain to all of the crew members of the _Eaststray_ , the helmsman immediately changed the course of the ship for a minor detour and was now heading toward the location of where the survivors are currently at. "We're here! Hang in there!" Once the ship have gotting there, they've immediately pick up the survivors from where they at when the rest of the other crew members have then lifted them right out of the sea and brought them onboard of the deck of the _Eaststray_ before they were given immediate medical attentions by the doctors onboard of the ship with their first aid kits. As the doctors were giving medical aids to the survivors and were checking all over their bodies for any sight of injuries on them they have received, the captain spoke to one of them when he lean down on him by him and ask him, while he was breathing in and out constantly. "What have happen out there?"

"... It was incredible... The ocean... just blew up!"

"Blew up?"

The survivor nodded his head of what happen, letting what of he just said sink into the mind of the captain himself, before several more crew members then came right to the scene with at least a few stretchers in all of their hands before lifting the survivors up and putting them onto the stretchers for them before lifting the stretchers up and taking them to the medical room of the _Eaststray_ with the doctors and nurse following them, as Matte then give a sigh of relief before the first mate of the ship made a comment at this. "Whew, that is a relief. Good thing that we've found them first adrifting in the ocean and manage to pick them up from the waters before anything else could happen to them." They said, relieve that they have got the few survivors onboard of the ship before anything much more worse could have happen to any 3 of them. However, that was when the first mate of the _Eaststray_ has notice the grimace expression on the Captain's own face at this, indicating something that was bothering him right on his mind currently, before they then ask him. "What's wrong, captain?"

"Something is not right here: They've been probably drifting in the ocean for hours now."

"Isn't that suppose to be a good thing, captain?"

"Yes. It suppose to be a good thing. However, here's the thing about it: If they were already drifting on that wooden plank they were clinging to in the Emprise du Lion Sea that would cause them to at least give off a small but noticeable amount of negative emotions into both the sea and the air..." The captain then turn his head to face his first mate and spoke only one single sentence to them as he told Mattie in a concern tone of voice now. "... Then why didn't the Creature of Grimms didn't come and puck them off in the first place? And where they are exactly anyway? As they are not seen anywhere in sight now. Something is not right."

Mattie was silence, as they have just let the words themselves of what the captain have just said to them and the information itself to sunk themselves deep right into their brain in the space inside of their own head, which made have them thinking now, before the first mate of the ship looked their eyes at the sea waters down below the _Eaststray_ over the railing of the ship and saw the black abyss of the deep itself right beneath the strange and unusually calm and peaceful shining blue waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea, wondering of what the hell is actually going on right now...

* * *

Bobby and Gale were currently seating down in a pair of chairs as the officer told the crowd of dozen and dozen anxious people in front of him in the lobby of the report they have now just received. "So far, 3 survivors were picked up by a passenger ship called the _Eaststray_. They're being taken to the city of Vale, the intended destination of the _Eaststray_. We have sent one bullhead and the airship vessel _Little Falcon_ to assist them."

"Which ship were the survivors from? The _Lucky Glory of Odýsseia Fives_ and the _Bingo R &B_?"

"We are still investigating, but their names will be released soon enough."

Seeing the current situation of what is going on right now, Bobby decide to make a remark to Gale, reflecting the situation at hand. "I hope the three men know what happen. We need to know more about the accidents." Gale nodded in agreement with the Vale Council member, as he knew that the comment he made was reflecting the current mood of the atmosphere at this situation.

However, that was when one of the operators came out of the operation control room and walked up to the officer who is trying to keep everyone calm before he whisper to his ears as he told him, causing the anxious crowds of people to converting at the door of the operation control room in order to see of what it is, forcing the other officers standing guard at the door to the room into trying to stop them from trying to enter the operation control room as they told the crowd and trying to calm down their worries.

"Just a moment! Please, wait!"

Bobby, Gale, Spycakes, OB, and Camodo themselves pass the guards and went into the room to know the update on the current situation as officers and a few of the operators were trying to keep the crowd from entering the room, but several people of the crowd have manage to enter the operation control room when they have manage to get through and pass the guards into the room all in order to see and know of what is it on the current update of the report itself now while they look and stood behind the 5 men when they saw Chiefhead Overseer of the Vale Coast Guards looking at the current update of the report as Camodo ask him. "What's the matter?"

"... I can't believe it. I just can't believe it!" The Chiefhead Overseer of the Vale Coast Guards himself said as he put the current update of the reports down on the table. This confused the five men, wondering of what he exactly meant by that, before he then told his superior and his attendance of what he read from the reports that update the current situation. "A few of the Stormwork and our own Bullheads and one of our ships from Ohio Island and Ko has meet the same fate."

At the same time that he said, all of the operators that are in the call center room of the Vale Coast Guard Building where were working on answering the calls and speaking to the callers. With one of the operators making a call to the news desk of VNN (Vale News Network) and then giving them a update of what was going on.

"News desk! Ah, Mr. Cyril Lan? Mr. Cyril Lan, a few Bullheads and the other search boat went down! In the same area... Yes. Yes, in the same way!"

The anxious crowds of dozen and dozen distressed people were becoming overwrought and agitated by the waiting of the investigation into what was causing these accidents exactly and the situation of what is going on right now as they attempt to get into the room, forcing the officers to preventing and stopping them from entering the operation control room through the door of the room while they pushed back the crowds from entering the room with their own strength, with some of them speaking and asking the officers, getting tired and agitated of what was going on.

"We're tired of hearing the same thing! Please tell us what happened!"

"Please give us a chance to investigate!" One of the Vale Coast Guards officers said to them.

"Don't you know what is going on?"

"I'm sorry, but you must be patient! Wait, please wait!" The officers said before they manage to push the crowds of of distressed people back into the lobby.

Soon, the news of these suddenly and mysterious accidents of unknown causes have made not only headline news in not only around the kingdom of Vale, but also in the other three kingdom of Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo around the entire world of Remnant, mainly due to of what on the earth is going and what was causing these accidents. With a few of the headlines saying:

"IS IT A DRIFTING SEA MINE OR AN UNDERWATER VOLCANIC ERUPTION OR MAYBE AN GRIMM ATTACK BY THE SAME GRIMM?"

"ONE WRECK AFTER THE OTHER!"

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UPFGVTbhfzA&list=PL3c2UQa5GRqOaQF3x_My5x_L0KYQqdh2k&index=4))

Near the area of where the accidents have been taking place and were happening, there was a island that was called Yami-No-Mokushiroku, with its nickname being Yoru-No-Yami, off of the coast of the Black Continent of Fahist near of where it is in the Emprise du Lion Sea that have a population of both human and faunus that are living on island and were just mostly seperated from the rest of the world of Remnant except for the communication from the CCT towers with their scrolls or with their traveling fishing boats and occusally hiring of hunters to get rid of their Creatures of Grimm problems, as the only population that are living on Yami-No-Mokushiroku, the natives of Yami-No-Mokushiroku themselves that are combised of both humans and faunus, look like the combination along with the multiple of features from both the Hispanic, Japanese, and Navajo people of our world, with only an single village that they all live in on the island that they called their home, along with a port that can even fit a either large freighter transport ship or airship or either of these two at once. Something interest to note about the native of Yami-No-Mokushiroku is that due to the isolated nature of their own home island and their relative uninterestness into connecting with most of the other parts of Remnant during through the entire history of humanity and living the way of their ancestor that they lived despite the constantance attacks from the Creatures of Grimm themselves, this have made the native of Yami-No-Mokushiroku easily one of the oldest, if not the _oldest_ , populations of humanity, both human and faunus, around in the entire world of Remnant.

That being said, however, despite them not being mostly connected with the other parts of the entire world of Remnant, they still receive news of what was happening from the outside world. So when that they have received words that the boats and airships were going missing in the nearby area that was near to their home island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku, the natives immediately became concerns by this since not only one of their fishing boats that have went out into the open ocean to catch some fishes to feed their numbers have went missing in that same area when the communication link between the radio station on their home island and with that particular fishing boat have gone dead and the trail gone cold, but that same area where accidents and missing incidents are taking place was also the place that their ancestor have named and called the area itself the "Kuro Ōkami-Kyō No Jinja" in their native tongue of their language, the same language that they speak in along with some other languages that they speak to their visitors in. As the inhabitants were scanning the sea from sandy beaches of their home, looking for any sort of signs of the missing boat, and burning multiple campfires with the woods they have collected from the only forest on their home island, the oldest of the elders and his pupil Kotaka were discussing of what was the mysterious cause behind these accidents right in the area that their ancestors have calling the "Kuro Ōkami-Kyō No Jinja" while they were sitting in the open-air view shed cabin of a lookout watchtower that was right on a summit of one of the couple yet tall and massive hills of the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku and was equipped with a bonshō in the same open-air cabin as the 2 people were scanning and were looking out for any of the sights of the missing fish boat as well, with the old elder Shōwa speaking to Kotaka and discussing the exact causes of what causing these accidents. "I just can't image it... could it be a erupting underwater volcano? A old drifting sea mine? Or some kind of Grimm?"

All Kotaka did to answer those question was to bob his head in agreement with those before he thought he saw something drifting in the water and stood up when he saw it as he told the old elder Shōwa in order to make sure he was not seeing things. "Shōwa! Is there something out there?"

Shōwa stood up beside his pupil and rub his eyes to make sure that his mind was not playing tricks on him before he saw that it was real and when he took a closer look with his sharp and keen eyes, he instantly recognized of what was drifting in the sea, coming toward the island. "Ah, it's a raft!" He said to his own pupil before he begun shouting and calling out to other inhabitants of the island of what they saw from the lookout watchtower. "OOOOOOOOIIIIIIII, THERE'S A RAFT OUT THERE!"

"A RAFT IS COMING THIS WAY!"

"A RAFT IS COMING!"

The other native inhabitants of the island soon notice and saw the raft too with a person on it before they begun to call out to him from the beach and waving their hands at him in order to get his attention. A couple of the native went into the water, diving into the sea, and swam through it toward the man on the raft as the other of the islanders were building up one of the fire with some of the woods they've collected in make warms for man on the raft. "Build up the fire! Build up the fire!"

Kotaka has already climb down from the lookout watchtower of the village and was running down the hill toward the beach, rushing down the path on the hill made and carved into it, as he ran down like same the name of the animal that he was name after.

When the swimmers were pulling the raft with the man on it toward beach of the island, one of them called out to the other when they've recognized the man as they swam and pulled up the raft. "It's Shiro! It's Shiro!" He said as they pulled the raft with Shiro on it onto the beach.

"SHIRO! SHIRO!" Kotaka shouted in concerns as he ran toward the now beached raft with the swimmers and Shiro as the other native inhabitants of Yami-No-Mokushiroku now gathering around the unconscious body of Shiro.

"Shiro! Hold on!"

"Shiro!"

"Hang on!"

One of the natives moved the barely alive and unconscious body of Shiro in a upright position before lifted him up and lean him against himself as they splash sea water onto his face and slapped him a few time in attempt to make him conscious again.

"Brother!"

"Shiro! Shiro!"

"Shiro!"

Shiro's closed eyes flicker and twitch as he let out a groan before he slowly regain conscious and he manage to reopen his eyes, all before he've manage to speak out a few words with his still weaken strength. "It did this..."

"- What?!"

"A monster..."

"What did this?"

"Shiro! What did this?!"

Shiro lost his consciousness once more, passing out from near close death, when he said that. Making the other islanders confused of what he and the words that he said meant by that and the mystery behind those words.

* * *

Days later, the other fishing boats that were send out to catch some fish return to the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku. However, they didn't catch anything as there was all but absolutely nothing in all of the nets from the fishing boat, providing much of their complains about this. "It's no good! We didn't catch anything! It can't get any worse than this!"

Shōwa observed the empty nets from the fishing boats as he thought about it. "Then... the Kuro Ōkami-Kyō must have done it." He said, after thinking, putting a thought about it, which cause for concern among the other younger elders of Yami-No-Mokushiroku.

"HA! The old man and Kuro Ōkami-Kyō! Both are relics from the past!" One of the women mocked him, laughing at Shōwa. However, she instantly frozed herself in utterly fear when Shōwa glared at her, a glare that could have kill a Dragon and even probably blow it up with it, as he was not amused by that, before the old elder then spoke to her and told her off.

"OI! What do you know about the days of our ancestor's past anyway?" Shōwa said. "If you all keep thinking like that, then you'll all be in a shocking awaking that will give you a fate that is worser than death itself!"

The other native villagers weren't so sure about one of their female's claim to the old elder Shōwa since there was not a single sight of a fish in any of their empty nets, puzzling them of what could cause this. However, those thought of theirs were interrupted when they've heard a low rumbling sound and they look up to see a large Valese Neopanamax-sized heavy-cargo airship that measure around at lest 374 meters (1227.03 feets) long and weight about 55,000 tons with her DWT (Dead Weight Tons) that she can carry of about around 200,000 DWT called the _Whale Lord_ flying through in the air, carrying food and supply for the natives of the island in the Emprise du Lion Sea, before she slowly landed on the only empty spot of the port that was large enough that can fit her. These weren't the only things that the _Whale Lord_ was carrying onboard as a group of reporters from VNN and a couple of military officers from the Vale Military who want to interview the islanders of Yami-No-Mokushiroku came out of the ship and walked down the ramp that have been deployed before their shoes and boots touch upon the ground and came onto the island. Soon, they were starting to interview the native, with one of the younger journalist and reporters have managing to speak to Shiro, who was doing farm works.

"Anyhow, there must be some kind of grimm in the sea that is disturbing all of the fishes in around here, that's why we can't catch anything."

"But, a Grimm that big would be about..."

"Eh, what do I know about how old a grimm is? I knew it was stupid to open my mouth. I try to tell you all, but nobody listen anyways." Shiro said, grumbling under his own breath, before he then told Kotaka. "Kotaka, let's go."

"Ah, sir! Sir, sir!"

* * *

The night-time has now come to the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku as the shattered form of the full moon hung over in dark skies of the night. This is when and where the ceremony of a ritual dance for an ancient song ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iQza_fMIdyE)) was taking place as the ancient yet atmospheric song itself was now being played and sung with the some of the young adults of both the native women and men were singing and chanting all of the words and lyrics of the song in tongues of their ancestor's languages while some of the other natives were playing the drums and making the howls for the ancient song itself.

"Kuro Ōkami-Kyō?"

"Yes... The name itself translated into "The Black Wolflord" in your languages and any other forms of language really. It is the name of the God of the Apocalypse itself." Shōwa said to one of the reporters and journalist that came on the _Whale Lord_. As he told them about the ancient legend of the Black Wolflord that their ancestor have passed down to them from their own ancestor for countless and countless of generations and generations. "It is the beast that was the very anthropomorphic personification of the forces of nature itself that cause nothing but countless amount of destruction in its wake. It is both a wolf and dragon-like beast and a god that is so feared and dreaded by many that even the most bravest of the countless amount of gods and goddesses fears it and didn't dare to face it even with their numbers. In the old days, they had no choice but to sacrifice young maidens that are either humans, faunus, or even a few of the deities themselves, in order to prevent it from being unleashed upon the world of Remnant and cause the apocalypse itself to begin! Yes! Now... this ceremony of this ritual dance for this ancient song alone that you are hearing is now the only closest thing that you could get to the Black Wolflord itself..."

The ceremony of a ritual dance for this ancient song continue to be sung and played by the young men and women, the young humans and faunus, in order to appease the God of the Apocalypse, the Black Wolflord, all until the darkness of the clouds themselves have begun covering the blue shining rays of the shattered full moon...

* * *

Later during that same night, a powerful typhoon storm hit the island with the strengths of its strong and powerful winds blew across the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku, blowing against the trees of the island and the houses of the native's homes, shaking all of the trees and swaying the houses with its strength alone backed by the force of the typhoon as the winds and gales themselves were letting out their shrieking howls, like the mourning cries of the banshees, while the falling water droplets that felled from the skies of the rain were beating and pounding their constant might onto the ground of the earth itself and all of the roofs of the houses. ([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0mDtKQofBHI&list=PL3c2UQa5GRqOaQF3x_My5x_L0KYQqdh2k&index=6)) Inside of one of the houses near the sea where Kotaka and Shiro with their aging mother who own the house lived in, the house swayed back and forth from the forces of the wind pushing against it as the inhabitants of the house were quiet asleep during the raging storm that was outside, with the only one who was still awake during the blowing gusts of the hurricane going on outside of the house was Shiro himself, since he couldn't go to sleep due to the thoughts still in his mind, as he was thinking deep in thoughts and was racing down in his own mind, making his mind wonders of what sorts of a monstrous Creature of Grimm that he have saw beneath under the water after the fishing boat that he was on with a few of his friends have instantly exploded in a flash of bright light.

The lines of his thinking thoughts were suddenly interrupted and cut shorts as several pieces of his mother's house were beginning to fall from the ceiling, causing both Kotaka and their mother to wake up from their sleeps now, when their own house was now beginning to stain under and was slowly crumbling against the might of the powerful winds that are getting stronger by the seconds while the typhoon itself was getting closer to the island. However, the shrieking howling sounds made by the strong winds of the incoming enormous storm coming toward the island weren't the only sounds in the passing typhoon itself as they heard other sound in the storm of gigantic sizes, but that same sounds in the hurricane itself wasn't made by the cyclone, as these same mysterious sounds were almost sound like if they were the walking footsteps of a massive creature or grimm moving around that would made the earth tremble in fear.

Kotaka, curious and wonder of those mysterious sounds were and what were the source they being made by while also made him concern and thinking the possibility of going to one of the shelters when the typhoon was worsening outside, all of those thoughts in his mind that he was thinking, got up from his futon on the floor of their house and ran to the front door of the house, causing Shiro and their mother to called to him and warning in an tone of tensive and fearful distressed, worried and concerns at this of what was going outside of the house.

"Kotaka!"

"Kotaka! Stay inside!"

"Kotaka!"

However, Kotaka just ignored their calls and warnings as he slided open the door and rushed out into the severe forces and mights of the typhoon's own blazing fury outside of the house to see of what it was, causing Shiro to immediately get up from his own futon and attempted to case after his little brother into the ongoing hurricane outside.

"KOTAKA!"

"... _BROTHER!!!!_ "

When Shiro looked right out of the windows in the right wall of the genken entryway beside the sliding front door at outside, he reacted with fear at what he saw outside as his face turns into an expression of terror and he recoiled in horror at this before he ran back into the room in fright and he rushed back to their mother in an attempted to get her out of their house as fast as possible, but before he could even get his mother up from her futon, it was too late as the house was now crumbling and falling apart around them and collapsed upon itself, killing off both Shiro and their mother inside, as Kotaka was calling out to them both uselessly and helplessly at the sight of the house collapsing onto itself with his own eyes, helplessly and unable to do anything, as he clings his hands to the dry stones wall made of field stones and his shoutings being carried away by the blowing winds and gales themselves.

"BROTHER!!! RUN, BROTHER!!! _BROTHER!!! RUN, BROTHER!!!_ "

A couple of the other islanders came to Kotaka's side and were forced to drag him away from the spot of drystack stones wall to see the ruins of what was once the house of his home due to the ferocious might of the immerse and vast storm. All before they have heard a bellowing sound among the sounds of the wild and aggressive winds and, whatever it was, it was most definitely _NOT_ made by the intense and violent gales of the fierce and savage typhoon.

**_AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

All of them were not sure of the sound was in the violent hurricane as it was the mixture of a howl and a roar, but they didn't care of what the sound was and just ignored it of being part of the cyclone, as the all of the other natives of Yami-No-Mokushiroku were rushing over to in the pounding drops of rains and took covers at the bomb shelters in order to take shelter, ignoring of whatever the sound exactly it is in the typhoon that was storming over the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku, from the furious and powerful wild furies of the fierce and savage devastating typhoon with the wrathful rages of its strong winds and intense rains.

However, when the crew members of the _Whale Lord_ returned to their airship and ran over to where she was located in the blewing gales of the wind and the beating droplets of the rain of the typhoon passing over the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku, they were shock when they have return to their gargantuan and mammoth airship to see... that the _Whale Lord_ herself was flipped over onto her top side and was now laying on her top side, laying several dozen meters far from her original spot on the port in the forest on top of the now crushed trees under her, as if she was flipped over despite her 55,000 tons and 200,000 DWT of her cargo still onboard with eased by something and it was most _certainly_ not the winds of the passing typhoon itself...

* * *

A day later after the typhoon has passed over the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku along with the mysterious sounds that were during its passing, a Bullhead was flying through the air as it was carrying the several members of the native, including Kotaka himself, and a couple of the crew members of the _Whale Lord_ to the city of Vale where a conference concerning the event was being at the Vale Council Parliament and when it have landed on one of the landing pads of the Vale Council Parliament, where a group of reporters were waiting, the aforementioned group of reporters soon attempted to interview at least one of the eyewitnesses. As soon as the eyewitnesses and the members of the Vale Council and the Vale politicians along with the other politicians from the other kingdom that were currently visiting in Vale, with the Chieftain of Menagerie Blake Xiao Long Belladonna herself, along with her own wife Yang, and, surprisingly enough to see, Weiss Schnee herself, were also attending the meeting and conference, were all now gathered and took a seat in the chairs around in the main chamber room of the building, the Vale Council leader begun the meeting and session of the conference that concerns of the events of what have exactly happen on the stormy night in the most recent passing of this typhoon by speaking the name of Handsome Siam Bluepoint, a Vale-born Siamese Cat Faunus Mistralian politician and one of the few, or the least, non-corrupted ones as well.

"Mr. Handsome S. Bluepoint."

"There have been about at least 17 houses destroyed and 9 deaths. I have heard that there were other damages. Could you please tell us how bad they are?"

"Yami-No-Mokushiroku Mayor, Mr. Heisei."

"Certainly, of course." Mayor Heisei, the son of the oldest elder Shōwa, said before he spoke and told the other damages. "About 12 cows and 8 pigs died."

Soon, the other eyewitness were picked by the leader of the Kingdom of Vale's own Council and spoke too, with Kotaka speaking first.

"I'm not lying! It was hard to see in the dark, but there was an creature!" Kotaka said. His claim that the damage was caused by some sort of creature in the storm was soon backed up by the other claims, testimony, and evidences of the other eyewitnesses when one of the crew member of the _Whale Lord_ , the captain of the airship himself, spoke.

"I know it goes against most of the common sense, but the more I think about it... the more I am convinced that it was definetely not a normal hurricane!" The captain of the _Whale Lord_ as he told and explain it in details to the damage of the houses and the _Whale Lord_ itself. "The way the houses were destroyed and the way that the _Whale Lord_ was flipped onto her top side, it seems as if they were crushed from above and she was flipped by something far more quicker and stronger than the gales of that hurricane!" And with that said, he bow down to everyone in respect and went back to his seat to sit down. As the Vale Council leader spoke.

"Now, finally, we will hear the opinion of both the expert hunter and the CEO of Schnee Dust Company herself; Mrs. Weiss Schnee."

Everyone in the main chamber room clapped their hands together at this as Weiss stood up from her seat, with Blake and Yang wondering of what she is going to say, before she finally spoke. "... I suppose my opinion is a bit premature before a thorough investigation... but we are all aware of rumors of an unknown species of giant sloth-like Creatures of Grimm that are suppose to live in the far cold north of Solitas and the discovery of the alleged footprint of them in that same location. It is a mystery we have yet to solve. The entire world of Remnant have many deep pockets and abyssal regions that contain secrets we humanity, both humans and faunus, have yet to discover. After all, we humanity ourselves, both humans and faunus, are just only the remnant, just a mere byproduct, of a long and forgotting past. Something that we don't still know about and still researching to this day." Weiss said. "For this incident, I request the formation of a fact-finding party, which shall include but not at least: me and Professor Peter Port and Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck of Beacon Academy for a full investigation."

And with that, everyone in the main chamber room clapped their own hands together again at what Weiss have said and her suggestion for this investigation about this, including Blake and Yang.

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-mc9XC_Hg3M&list=PL3c2UQa5GRqOaQF3x_My5x_L0KYQqdh2k&index=7))

The crowds of many and many people, both humans and faunus, young and old, were waving to the party and those onboard on an decade-old age _Blue_ -Class military airship of Atlesian Heavy Transport Cruisers Airships that was created and build in one of the shipyards that in the Kingdom of Atlas before the start of the Second Great War, the Fall of Beacon, and even the Grimm Invasion of Vale, which was involved in all of them and have manage to survived all of those conflicts despite the odds against it due to the fact that the rest of the other ships of its own class were both shot down and destroyed during those conflict, and was also the lead ship and a dozen survivors of its class, called the _Blue One_ goodbye and good lucks to all of them with even some of the banners saying that, as if this was maybe probably their last trip and journey among those in the realm of the living. The party, including Weiss, Peter Port, and Bartholomew Oobleck standing right by each other, and those who are onboard of the Atlesian _Blue_ -Class war airship, along with Blake, Yang, Ilia, and Penny MK III standing by Weiss also, were also waving goodbyes and telling them they will see them soon to the crowd of people standing by the right side of the ship as _Blue One_ was letting out its air horn while starting up its now refitted engines. Amongst the crowd of what were countless and countless people that they saw, they could still see Klein holding little Aygül in his arms, Ren (now sporting a mustache and a goatee like his father, making him look like his father to the point that you could actually mistaken him for his younger brother), Tai, Qrow, now Headmaster Glynda Goodwitch of Beacon Academy, Ghira, Kali, Winter, and even Zwei himself among the crowd of the people who were waving to them and they were also waving goodbye and good luck to them as well, with only Ren staring stoically at this, before _Blue One_ lifted itself into the air and started to make its journey through high in the sky of the clouds toward the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku.

As they were traveling through the endless blue skies of Remnant in the Atlesian _Blue_ -Class military airship, Blake, Yang, Ilia, and Penny MK Three were looking right outside through the window of the lobby room of _Blue One_ , with Weiss working in her own room of the Atlesian _Blue_ -Class battle airship, as the Bumblebee couple spoke to each other.

"It's surprising to see Weiss at the conference we're attended and even more surprising that she was willing to join herself in the party to find out of what is going on right now." Yang said to her cat faunus wife.

"Yes, Yang. I understand of what you meant. After all, she rarely leaves her mansion in Atlas except when going on business trips these days." Blake said, as she spoke to her blonde wife and told her. "I don't know if she thinks this will be our final journey..."

"... Well, what could go wrong?" Penny MK 3 asked, remaining so innocently despite the scars of the Second Great War inflicted on her like the others but still being one of the few that have still remain ever so optimistic despite this like Yang. The blonde human woman with an prothesis right arm herself have just shrug her shoulders at this as her wife was seeing on her scroll before Blake then spoke to her.

"Of course, we could avoid dangerous waters... or dangerous skies in this case, but there are odd possibilities everyday." With that, Blake and Yang left the lobby room and retired to their room where Ilia was also at. As Penny MK III watch the Bumblebee couple themselves leave the lobby room, she look at them and tilted her head in curiosity of the cat faunus' saying, wondering in the computer that was her brain of what she meant by that, before she look down and looked at the dark deep of the abyssal ocean, wondering of what was down there...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bu73Ms45lfk&list=PL3c2UQa5GRqOaQF3x_My5x_L0KYQqdh2k&index=8))

Once the Atlesian _Blue_ -Class battle airship _Blue One_ have arrived at the destination the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku and the party have disembark from the Atlesian Airship to the only village on the island, they've saw and look at the damages that were done to all of the houses that were crushed from above by the recent typhoon as they travel through the only village of Yami-No-Mokushiroku and paying respects to the natives of the island, who they've pay respect back to them.

The natives and the photographers that were standing were all watching the party going at work on their investigation on this as the first part of their own investigation on this were to study the huge shallow depressions that measure at least couple of feets deep and several meters long and wide, and they were going straight right through the village, along with the items and things that were in them, and the areas that are around them, with Blake, Yang, Ilia, and Penny MK III guarding them in case if a Creature of Grimm tried to attack this village. As the natives of the island, both humans and faunus, both young and old, were watching them in silence as the photographers and camera operators themselves were taking pictures and films of this investigation that was happening right in front of them from the sidelines, Oobleck was testing one of the Geiger counters on one of the crushed wells in the area with Weiss having a more advanced Geiger counter in her hands and he read the readout of the counter which have detected a mid-to-high levels of dust particle radiations on the crushed well in this area, before the good green-haired doctor spoke and warned to the native. "For the time being, please don't use the water from this well. It's dangerous."

This have cause some of the native to comment and discuss this among themselves.

"This is horrible! We can't use the well anymore?"

"Hey doc, if there was a dust particle radioactive fallout, wouldn't the wells on the other side of the island be affected too?" Yang asked, wondering about it and thinking it deeply.

"She does have a point, doc." Ilia comment.

"Yes. That is correct. However. Why is it that the wells in this in this area were the only ones affected? That is the main question here." Doctor Oobleck said to the 2 women in the rapid speed of his mouth like a motor of an engine. "It doesn't make any sense..." He said to them as the 3 were walking. As Peter Port was measuring the height, the length, and the width of the shallow depression with Blake standing right by the old overweight huntman, Doctor Oobleck with Yang and Ilia walked over to the 2 of them before he spoke with his old friend as he just adjusted the pair of his thick glasses. "Peter. What did were you able to find? And what do you think this is?"

"Well, my old friend... I think these impressions might be a set of huge footprints of a rather massive creature, maybe most likely a Creature of Grimm it would appear. Would you agree with me on that, Bartholomew?" Port asked with a raised eyebrow as he pointed the impression and the area around them with his measuring stick.

"Well, Peter. Judging by the height, width, and length of the impressions, and looking by the particular looks and shapes of them as well. Yes. These impressions themselves are the most certainly a set of huge footprints that were made by a rather large creature." Dr. Oobleck said to his old friend, answering his question, as he adjusted his glasses on his face before he ask Port. "So Peter, do you think that this is a work of a Grimm that we are dealing with?"

"Maybe. However, the sheer width between each one of these impression seem to suggest that whatever creature have made these massive footprints would have been both gigantic and wide. Plus, its behaviors alone just judging from the outlines of these footprints seems to indicate that it wasn't a Grimm since it doesn't match any of the behaviors shown by the Grimms known that I've seen in my own entire life." Port said. "I don't really know about this, Bartholomew. Even this seems to stump me. Something that both excited me... and _concern_ me."

As Weiss was looking around the rather massive footprint impression and scanning every single parts of them in order to detect any dust particle radiations in them with the advanced Geiger counter that was in her hands while the 3rd gyronoid herself of the PENNY series was following the CEO of Schnee Dust Company around the impression, Penny MK III decide that it was a good time to ask the CEO of SDC herself about the advanced-looking Geiger counter in both of her hands, since she was rather curious about it. "Weiss, what kind of model is the Geiger counter you're holding in your hands is that? It look just like any old Geiger counter to me."

"It is a special type of Geiger counter that can allow me to tell me of what type of dust particle radiations and type of energy signatures which in turn allow me to tell of what type of Dust that it was exactly. The technology that was necessary for it to be created was created after the First Great War, but wasn't perfected up until a few years ago after the end of the Second Great War that allow the technology for it to be packed into a far more smaller size now. I am putting up this special type of geiger counter to good use since this will allow us to tell us of what sorts of dust particle radiations and energy signature that they were exactly and what kind and type of dust that were using we are dealing with now by collecting datas on the dust particle radiations and their energy signatures in the shallow depression of these footprints." Weiss explained to Penny MK III about the special advanced model of geiger counter that she was holding and using in both of her hands and why she was using it. That was when that their conversation with each other were cut short, right at the same time in fact, when the CEO of Schnee Dust Company's advanced geiger counter was finally done with collecting the datas on the dust particle radiations and energy signatures in all of the footprints now, which she have lampshaded to herself. "Ah, and speak of the devil, look at that. Look like I am now finished with collecting the datas and the sample of dust particle radiations and their energy signatures on these footprints impressions. Now it's time to punch these numbers right in to calculate them." And just like what she have said to herself, Weiss punch the numbers of the data collected from the dust particle radiations and energy signatures in all of the shallow depression of the footprints into the computer system that the advanced geiger counter she have was equipped and letting it calculating of what it is exactly. While it was doing that, she noted to herself about the outlines of one of these footprints that she was in at the same time that Dr. Oobleck was testing the ordinary geiger counter around the depression of the footprint as well. "This footprint alone is seem to be more radioactive than others..."

"Everyone, it is very dangerous here! Please stand back!" Oobleck told the islanders after he tested the geiger counter on this footprint, causing several of them to moved their people back from the outline of the footprint.

"Hmm..." Weiss hummed as she thought to herself, wondering why an footprint of a massive creature and dust particle radiations would be doing here in the first place if it didn't want to be bother. It just doesn't add up to her in her mind, if it wanted to avoid the detection from them. Almost as if... it was doing this _internationally_ to show its existence to them. However, her thoughts were cut short when the calculation on the computer system of the advanced geiger counter were now done and completed. "Ah, there we go now." When she took a look at the calculation on the advanced model of geiger counter to see of what kind and type of dust particle radiations and energy signatures that they were dealing exactly, she've became confused and perplex by this when she saw the numbers in the calculation on the advanced geiger counter just as Blake and Yang walked over to her and Penny MK III before she spoke to herself. "... Huh, that's strange..."

"What is it, Weiss? Is something wrong?" Blake asked in concern.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Yang asked with her faunus wife.

"These number for the dust particle radiations and energy signatures on this geiger counter... don't they seem to add up-" Weiss realized it when she thought about it more thorough. "Wait a minute... This Dust that these dust particle radiations and energy signatures come from don't even match any kind of the known Dust types that we know about! All except for the Dust that was use for..." When she've finally recognized of what kind of Dust just from the numbers of the dust particle radiations and energy signatures, she instantly frozen still as she looked up at the sea in front of the only village on the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku and stared at it in horror and terror when she silently realized in her mind of what they were dealing exactly, with the breeze of the winds themselves blowing by her gently, all before she spoke that one line. That one single line that she have said: "... The Ultima Bomb."

Before Blake, Yang, Ilia or even Penny MK III could react to what she have just said to the 4 of them, the lookout that was on put on duty for the lookout watchtower immediately rung the alarm sound of the bonshō that was in the lookout watchtower with the handheld mallet in one of his hands, which have manage to caught everyone's attention to ringing alarm sounds of bonshō in the tower and stopping them from what they were doing, as the lookout himself was shouting that there was something over on the other side of the hill to all of them from the lookout watchtower he was in. "THERE IS SOMETHING OVER THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HILLS! THERE IS SOMETHING OVER THE OTHER SIDE OF THE HILL!" He shouted, just as there was the mysterious sounds of an approaching loud rhythmic thunder over the other side of the hills themselves, as if they were the sounds of stomping feets shaking the ground. As soon as the many of the islanders realized and recognized that approaching loud rhythmic thunder sounds were the same mysterious that they heard last night during when the typhoon have struck the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku last night, the members of the party who were at graduated hunters and the native who at least have whatever weapons in their hands following immediately ran to the hill to see of what it was, with Weiss being the first one to immediately response to this ringing warning alarm by bringing out her trusted old weapon, Myrtenaster, out before she then instantly dash toward one of the hills before the other could and she quickly ran up the hall toward the summit of it with her own semblance by summoning her glyph to increase her speed. "Weiss! Wait!" This forced Blake, Yang, the others, and the native to chased after her as they ran to the hill that she went to and climb up it to the central ridge of that particular hill to where she was. Weiss was looking at the other but more taller hill, and the tallest one at that on the island and in the world, on the top of the hill's summit she was standing on before Blake, Yang, the others, and the natives have manage to catch up to her.

"Weiss!" Yang said pantingly to the white-haired woman in front of her, panting her lungs at this as she nearly out of breath after they have climb up the hill to the central ridge and the summit to where the CEO of SDC was, before she then told her. "Don't * _pant_ * don't run like that before we * _pant_ * we could. Since * _pant_ * Since you would have backup much * _pant_ * much closer to you to help you of you're * _pant_ * you're * _pant_ * whatever you're doing exactly..."

Weiss, however, didn't hear of what Yang was saying to her as she was focus on what is over on the side of the tallest hill on the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku, looking at in complete and utter silence at this with her only one eye that was her left one with the scar on the left side of her, while she was holding Myrtenaster in her left hand, before she broke the silence when she spoke to them, getting their attention. "Guys... I've saw it..." She said.

"Saw what?" Blake and Oobleck ask her.

"I've saw some movements... over to that hill over there." Weiss said to all of them. Knowing that she saw something over the next hill in front of them and she was on to something, the people in front of the group attempt to head over to the tallest hill, which was named Mount Hora despite the fact the topography of its features like the more flatter shape of its terrain would technically make it a hill, in order to get a closer look of what it was...

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPnJgFveWOI))

Before they could even do that when they have took about several steps forward, however... A long and massive black bony-armored tail with multiple of mammoth spikes on it suddenly appearing from over the other side of Mt. Hora, immediately startling and freaking everyone out when they saw it, not expecting to see such a long and enormous tail of a Grimm, as the tail from the Grimm itself swung over the top of the tallest in the word and over the group with ease... All before the Grimm itself have finally reveal itself to them when it rear its head up from right behind Mount Hora of where it was standing on the other side of it over the top and summit of Mount Hora, revealing the appearance and the feature of its own head to all of them since they couldn't see the rest of its own body since they were darken and covered by shadows of the huge clouds in the skies above, as the appearance and features of its head shown to them look like a mixture of the heads of both a wolf and dragon that are combine together, with a permanent scowling look on its face which were mostly its own eyes, an jagged almost beak-like mouth with multiple of spikes coming out of its sides due to its thick yet sharp fangs and teeths on the bottom of its jaws and its lower jaw looking like that they are fused together into an almost beak-like mouth with jagged edges on the bottom and multiple of spikes coming out of its sides with two forward-pointing edges on its chin in the front of the bottom part of its lower jaw, a pair of two massive forward-pointing horns that are right above its eyes that are curved from up bottom to forward tops, and eyes that were filled with nothing but an endless black void of darkness in its eye except for its hellish and silted blood crimson pupil... while it was holding a Leviathan in its mouth and keeping it in its jaws from trying to make an escape in its iron grip with ease, which have made the everyone on the island look at this in sheer horror and terror by what they are seeing alone, specifically to Port himself, since the Leviathans were easily one of the largest and most powerful Creatures of Grimm that are known to Humanity itself, and yet this Leviathan itself, one of the largest ones even among its own species, was just a small fish that was in the jaws of a grizzly bear compared to the immense size of the massive Grimm that was holding it in its jaws as it was struggling in order to try to make a desperate escape from the iron grasps of its maws that were filled all to the brim with its thick and sharp fangs and teeths in its mouth. All before the massive Grimm just causally threw and toss the Leviathan right into the air with its maws, causing it to let out one final bellowing shriek in sheer horror and terror in its final moments in its life, before devouring the poor Leviathan, utterly consuming the kaiju-like grimm, all in just one single gulp and swallowing down in its throat, which have made everyone who saw this petrified by what they have just saw with their eyes and, surprisingly enough, have made feel both pity and sympathy for the Leviathan for what has happen to it. After it was finish with swallowing its meal down, the massive Grimm has remained still and silence of this, not even uttering or making a single ounce of sound from it when it have first made its first appearance and shown itself to them, as it stared blankly in complete silence at utterly nothing... before it then focused its right eye at the group of people on the hill when its right eye, after it already knew.

When they have saw the titanic Grimm now turning its attention onto them while slowly turning its head toward the group, they couldn't take anymore, causing them to flee and fled down the hills to get away from the Herculean-sized Grimm, all screaming in fright and fear from it. They were rushing quickly down the hill too fast and the fear itself have now completely overwhelm the rational parts of their mind to the point that they couldn't think anymore that they didn't pay any attention to where they are going now and where to hide, causing one of their own girls of the earliest teenage age to be knocked down to the ground and be left right behind by the others in complete and utter dreaded fear by this.

Thankfully through, Weiss manage to picked up the girl in her arms and took her before she have hide both of themselves behind an raised wall of soil on one part of the path from the watchful eyes of the massive Grimm, yet she has strangest feeling about this massive Grimm. As if she feel like she known from somewhere, but where? The loud thundering rhythmic sounds of the stomping and stamp walking of its paws and feets were heard from their hiding spot... all before it have suddenly stopped, the sounds of its stamping paws and feets stop all of a suddenly and for no reason at all, as everything have became silence. Everything was now quiet. Too quiet in fact. When Weiss took a peek out of their hiding place, she saw that the massive Grimm was now gone! Vanishing into thin air, as if it was just like a illusion and have never existed at all in first place, making them wonder if that massive Grimm _was_ a illusion in the first place. Seeing that the Grimm of immense size was now gone, Weiss and the teenage girl came out of their hiding place behind the raised soil part of the hill as she put away Myrtenaster before the group came back up to the hill and quickly rush toward to the 2 women. Weiss let the teenage girl to ran toward the loving arms of her parents, grateful that their daughter and themselves were still alive, before the CEO of Schnee Dust Company turn around and ran up the 2 hills toward the summit of Mount Hora by using the glyph of her semblance, causing three of the native men to chased after and much to the irate annoyance of Blake, Yang, Ilia, Oobleck, Port, and even Penny MK III at this.

"Oh, you got to be- WAIT UP WEISS! Wait up!"

This forced the group to chased after the white-haired woman again. Once she have made it to the top of Mount Hora, Weiss look around for a moment before she look down, just as the 3 men quickly came up to the summit and came up to her. They immediately wonder of what she was looking at and they look down when they saw it before they shouted to the group. "THIS WAY! THIS WAY! THIS WAY! THIS WAY!" They shouted. When the group have manage to get to the top of Mount Hora and came to the 4 of them, the 3 native men instantly pointed to where Weiss was looking down at, causing the group to look and saw of what she was looking at as one of the three islander men spoke. "Those are footprints!"

He was right. At the bottom of the hill that was Mt. Hora, where one of the sandy beaches of Yami-No-Mokushiroku was at, were footprints. The trail of several meter-deep footprints of the massive Grimm that lead down to the ocean waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea itself...

* * *

Weiss was showing the picture of the massive Grimm that was known and was called by the natives of Yami-No-Mokushiroku themselves as the "Black Wolflord", the apparently mystic God of the Apocalypse in the legends in the Yami-No-Mokushiroku's lore of its mythology, when it was just appearing over the hill of Mount Hora on an projector screen as she spoke to the all of council members and the politician of the four Kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo about this with Blake, Yang, Oobleck, Port, Winter, Penny MK III, and even Ilia in the currently darken room of the main chamber room of the Vale Council Parliament Building. "This photo was taken at the port of the only village on the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku when this massive Grimm have appear from the hill of Mount Hora, the tallest known hill in the entire world of Remnant as of know. This Creature of Grimm itself, according to the local natives of Yami-No-Mokushiroku, is called the Black Wolflord, named after the mystic God of the Apocalypse Kuro Ōkami-Kyō of Yami-No-Mokushiroku's folklore and mythology." The CEO of Schnee Dust Company explaining to all of them in the room. "As we look at this photo of the Black Wolflord's head from this hill called Mt Hora on the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku, we've use Mount Hora, which we have measure it to be over twice the height of an average hill at least around 609 meters (between 1998.03 to 1999 feets) tall at its summit, as a base of measurement to for measuring the Black Wolflord's height and, judging from the placement and positions of its footprints due to the trails that it have left behind along with the dragging of its own tail on the ground, suggesting that it was bipedal, standing on two legs, suggesting that it can walk or run either bipedally or quadpedally, either 2 or 4 legs, so we can estimate the measurements for this Grimm from gathering these informations alone that this massive Creature of Grimm stands approximately 678 meters (2224.41 feets) tall and its length is about 940 meters (3083.99 to 3084 feets) long. Which is taller than this 60 meters (196.9 to 200 feets) tall Goliath standing right on top of Mount Hora itself." The image protector then change to an different version of the same picture, showing the aforementioned 60 meters tall Goliath before that was standing on the top of Mt. Hora beside the Black Wolflord itself, showing to all of them and revealing of how truly massive that this Grimm was and how tiny that this Goliath was to it to all of the council members and politician from the 4 kingdoms in the darken main chamber room, which have cause mumbling of concerns from all of them, as she continue on with her explaniation. "However, the negative emotions, even with the amount of it that was all but discharged from the Second Great War, which is the largest discharged of negative emotions ever recorded, supercharging and empowering multiple of Grimms from various shapes and sizes, wouldn't be enough to support and fueled its size and maintaining the speed that it is capable of. So it have decide take a different alternate source of energy to support and fuel its own massive body and give its strength that we also use to give us our strength to create the civilization and the life for all of our people of the entire Humanity itself: Nature's Wrath, Dust. Not just any sort of Dusts that we know however, but the rarest of Dust. The rarest type of Dust, Nature's Wrath, in the entire world of Remnant itself, it is so rare in fact that there are only _2_ that we have only discovered to this day: Moon Dust. The Dust that was theorized to probably came from the Shatter form of the Moon. And the same type of Dust itself... that was _use_ in the creation of the Ultima Bomb."

This have now cause another round of mumbling of concerns and interests from the council members and politician from the four kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo.

"Incredible!"

"Really!"

"I have strong evidence to support this theory." Weiss explain before the projector change to the dust particle radiations and energy signatures from the same advanced model of geiger model along with their numbers as she brought the same advanced model of geiger model that she had used out and hold it out for all of them to see. "This is it. This is the unique dust particle radiations and energy signatures that is from the Moon Dust, along with the numbers that this advanced geiger counter's own computer system have detected and had calculated. There is no doubt that this is Moon Dust is using since it match the unique dust particle radiations and energy signatures of Moon Dust itself." She have given one of her assistances the advanced geiger counter to pass it down to all of them to see with their own eyes and he give it to one of them to see, who then passed it down to the other for them to see. "And plus, this is not the first time that a Creature of Grimm is actually using an alternate source of energy to move their bodies since, from Professor Peter Port's long life time of knowledge and experience from his many years of many types and species of Grimm, there are actually a couple of types and species of Creatures of Grimm that are confirm used an alternate source of energy to move their bodies, like one of them using all of the plants that grew on its back to feed on the lights coming from the sun."

That was when one of them ask her. "Ms. Schnee, how do you know that this has something to do with the Ultima Bomb?"

"Because the counter that I have used has also detected Ultima Energy, a energy of unknown origin that is only found in Moon Dust itself alone and no other types of Dust that we know of doesn't have this energy in any single one of them at all, it is all but only found in Moon Dust alone. Since I know this because I was the one who was mainly involved, albeit forced against my own will, in the creation and development of the Ultima Bomb during the final phases of the Second Great War." Weiss explained. "Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck here will explain the mysterious of why Ultima Energy is not found in other types of Dust and only found in Moon Dusts alone this in better details than I could in a moment, but basically speaking, the energy signatures of Ultima Energy have came from the Black Wolflord. It somehow absorb a massive dose of Ultima Energy radiation, the only type of energy generated from the aforemention the Ultima Bomb and the Moon Dust used in its creation."

Again, this have now cause another round of mumbling of both concerns and interests from the council members and politician from the four kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo of this development as the staff members turned off the image projector and rolled up and uncurled the binds to let the sunlight coming from outside to light up the room to its normal level of brightness into the room before the Vale council leader kept the order in the room. "Order, please! Order, please!"

"... The evidence that we see suggests that the Black Wolflord itself must have absorbed an enormous amount of Ultima Energy radiation into its body, resulting in what we see, even if it is just a head." Weiss said before she continue on explaining. "I also theorized that when the Black Wolflord was a normal grimm, probably a Beowolf before judging by the looks and shapes of its head, all before the Ultima Bomb was dropped on that day of December 13th 90 AGW, the side effects from the Ultima Bomb itself when it exploded must have mutated that Beowolf that would become the Black Wolflord, accelerating its growth into a size beyond that of other Grimms could able to grow into and increasing its own intelligence, thus able to use the alternate power source of Ultima Energy inside of it that its own body was making inside of it, using to fuel its body in order to move it, but however, since it wasn't ready or prepare for its new size and body as well as its new levels of intelligence and intellect along with the new self-awareness that come with it but all without the lack of wisdom from years that is necessary for it along with the pain that it felt from explosion of the Ultima Bomb, it must have caused its brain to break from the revelation and the sheer amount of information combine with the pain that it have felt from the Ultima Bomb and the sensory overload to the point that it have caused it to horribly shattered its own mind and causing the Black Wolflord to go mad from them as it became insane, with the pain filling its insanity. Sometimes, pain can lead to insanity. Insanity lead to rage. Rage lead to focus on whoever cause the pain and insanity that it feels. And so it target to the ones who created the most powerful weapon in our history and by extension, since it is just a Creature of Grimm still after all; Humanity ourselves. Wanting to revenge on us for what we did to it with the Ultima Bomb. I believe that the Black Wolflord's attacks on the ships and airship that are traveling through the area of the "Kuro Ōkami-Kyō No Jinja" and when the typhoon have struck the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku during the night are actually just the first steps in its path of revenge toward all of us for what we did to it. That is what I have come to believe and have theorized about the Black Wolflord from my gathering of information and the most likely case-of-scenarios to fill in the gaps through all of this..." With that, Weiss went back to her seat and sat down by Blake and Yang.

Once again, this have now cause another round of mumbling from the council members and politician from the four kingdoms before the Vale council leader have kept the order in the room once more. "Order, please! Order, please!"

That was when one of the politicians, who was a overweight about 300 pounds male human named Mr. Wilbluam Howard Teal, who honestly look like if he was the long lost brother of Peter Port except for his eyes being open, then spoke up in order to get the attention of the Vale Council Leader himself. "Vale Council Leader! Vale Council Leader!"

"Mr. Teal."

"I believe Ms. Weiss Schnee's report is of such extreme importance, that it must not be made public." Mr. Teal said rationally about this, knewing and fearing of the amount of fear that it would cause to the public, which have cause half of the room to agreed with him and clapped their hands together.

"What are you saying?! Because it is so important, it should be made public!" One of the female politicians, whose name is probably Rial Marchi, spoke up against him, arguing against his point, as it have caused the other half of the room to agreed with her and clapped their hands together along with shouting of words from one of them.

"YES! YES!"

"BE QUIET!" Mr. Teal yelled angrily back at the female politician before he turn back to the Vale Council Leader as he spoke to him and reason with him about the effect that it would cause if it was made public rationally. "What I mean, if this Black Wolflord is the product from the explosion of the Ultima Bomb..."

"EXACTLY! That's exactly what it is!"

"She's right!" By someone who's named is probably Toye.

"That's my point!" Mr. Teal said, trying to ignore the female politician, as he spoke and told the Vale Council Leader about the reasons of it. "World affair between the four kingdoms are fragile enough as it is! If this were to be made public, can you image the consequences?"

"THE TRUTH IS THE TRUTH!"

"That is what make it such a delicate matter. The improper handling of such a notion would engulf the entire world of Remnant would it into a panic. The government, the economy, and interkingdom relations between 4 kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo would plunge into total chaos! This would caused in more negative emotions as a result of this and as an consequences, the Creatures of Grimm will just become more powerful and dangerous than before!"

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!"

"THE ONLY STUPID IDIOT THAT IS HERE IS YOU, YOU INEXPERIENCE IMMATURE SOCIAL JUSTICE WARRIOR FEMINIST!"

"YOU DARE TO CALL ME WHAT, YOU FAT MAN?! WHY YOU-"

Soon, the entire room of the main chamber room of the Vale Council Parliament Building have descended into complete and total madness of chaos when everyone were arguing with each other about this all as the Vale Council Leader was trying to keep the peace and order in the room between all of them. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Oobleck, Port, Winter, Penny MK III, and even Ilia knew that this was going to happen in the entire room sooner or later, since this was the mad yet complex world of politic and politicians. After all, they were just only mortal beings anyway.

* * *

Vale Council Leader himself have decide and have manage to make a compromise by making it public to let the public know and be made aware that there was a massive grimm that was attacking the ships and airship in the area that was near the island of Yami-No-Mokushiroku but the key parts about the Black Wolflord including its name and its origins connecting Ultima Bomb was to be omitted from the official statement, with severe reprimand and full dressing down to the female politician for her behavior on how she acted in the room and the consequences of the amounts of negative emotions that it would have cause if the actual truth itself would have been actually made public before her license was taken away and she was permanently disbarred from doing politics ever again. When the statement of about half of the truth was now made public to the whole world of Remnant, it did have cause some forms of fear and fright along with concerns among the multiples people and populations of the 4 kingdoms of the world of Remnant, but thankfully through, not to the extent it would have been if the actually truth was made completely public. In fact, one of the discussion about half-true statement about a massive Grimm attacking the ships and airship in the area off of the coast of the island have took place between two people on a metro subway train heading toward its destination.

"It's terrible, huh? The Second Great War, the sudden disappearance of multiple ships and airships in the Emprise du Lion Sea, and now this massive grimm in the sea to top it all off!" A woman said to one of her friends, a guy, as the guy give back the newspaper to their other friend who was with them, before she ask him a question. "What will happen if it appeared in the Bay of Vale?"

"First, it'll probably eat you in one bite." He joked.

"You're horrible! They seemed certain about the accuracy of their report. How could an such massive grimm escape and slipped unnoticed by our eyes?"

"I guess i'll have to find a shelter soon." Their other friend comment to himself.

"Find me one for me too!"

"The shelters again? That sucks..."

In the same cars as the three people who spoke, Lie Ren and Qrow Branwen were sitting on the same seats, sitting right by each other, as they have heard their conversation with their own ears before they spoke to each other with Qrow speaking first. "Hmph. They're worried over a single big grimm, with all of them only knowing the truth of this from an certain point of angle about this grimm, not knowing of what it is and what is capable of actually."

"... Well, you might think like that, Qrow. It still does make sense of they would be actually fearful over this grimm since a grimm of this size alone would have already raise concern that the Fall of Beacon might repeat itself and happen again. Which make sense, as the Dragon was also involved after all." Ren said to Qrow, pointing it out to the old crow, as he told him. "And beside, if the actual truth were to come out, it would have caused massive freak outs and panic across the globe. So the appearance of this massive Grimm alone have already rise enough concern as it is."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. This is their concerns anyways, so I don't care about that. What's my concerns through is where the hell is Oz anyway? It shouldn't take him this damn long." Qrow just mutter to himself about this. What he have said is true. It is already over a decade now since the last time the member of Ozpin's circle have seen Ozpin himself and yet there were still no signs of where he is now, making it rather ambiguous, which have rise their concerns over this, with the imprisonment of former General James Ironwood himself and the sudden disappearance of the four Maiden of the Season and the 4 Relics that were inside of the Vaults weren't helping the matter. What's more, Salem's own faction have suddenly went silent and off of the face of the earth itself, which have made them more concern and confused now of what the hell is exactly going on...

* * *

Many people of the four kingdoms were wondering in all of their minds in fear and concerns of which way of how the four Councils of their respective kingdoms were going to get rid of this massive grimm... until the Council leaders of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo decide to reveal their statement in the decision on live radio and television as Council leaders spoke to all of their peoples in their respective home kingdoms.

"Latitude 26.6 to 27 degrees north. Longitude 46.07 to 44.48 degrees west. These are the coordinate of the Anti-Grimm Airships and Ships fleets. Depth charges will be dropped in the area... so vessels in the vicinity should be warned. That's all."

"Is that all?"

"That's all."

* * *

When the Anti-Grimm Airships and Ships fleets that are comprised of multiple Valese and Atlesian ships and airships were now in the area of the "Kuro Ōkami-Kyō No Jinja" of where the Black Wolflord was supposed to be in, with the airships in the air flying through the skies above the sea while the ships themselves were cutting through the waters of the ocean, as they begun to start dropping the depth charges into the area beneath the blue waters below from the ships on the waters and the airships from above, bombing this part of the Emprise du Lion Sea, carpet bombing the ocean at various depths from top to bottom, all in order to kill the Black Wolflord at those depths.

Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ghira, Kali, and Winter were sitting in the dinner room, as Weiss herself was sitting at the end of the table with Blake sitting down in an chair on her right beside her parent, and Yang and Winter were sitting in the chairs on her left with the blonde holding the sleeping form of Aygül in her arms, all while Klein was standing against the walls behind his back, as they were all watching the ships and airship of the Anti-Grimm Airships and Ships fleets dropping all of the depth charges into the black abyssal deeps of the "Kuro Ōkami-Kyō No Jinja" area on television in complete silence at this, wondering about this. They watch the TV in silence all before Weiss shook her head and got up from her own chair at the end of the dinner room, causing everyone in the room to look at her in silence, table before she left the room and walk out into the halls...

There was silence between them at this before Klein give a glance to Blake and Yang with a knowing look on his face, which they've nodded their heads to him in understandment, before he walk out of the room and followed after Weiss to where she was. There was silence and awkwardness in the room just for a moment before Kali finally broke it when she've decide to ask a rather important question to this. "So um... what is wrong with Weiss?"

"She was involved in the development and the creation of the Ultima Bomb, mom." Blake said, answering her mother's question, as she told her. "So she feels that she was responsible for indirectly creating the Black Wolflord..."

Klein walked up to the door of the room that Weiss was in, her study, and knock on it. Seeing that he was getting no respond, the bulter decide to open the door to the room and look inside. There, he saw Weiss sitting in her club chair alone in the darkness of the room, facing herself and the chair she was sitting in toward the window of the room of where the night was outside, with a miserable look on her face, before Klein flip on the switch for light of the room and spoke to her. "Weiss... are you alright?" Weiss didn't respond to his question as she remain silence for a moment... before she finally spoke to him.

"Klein... ever since I was born into this world for as long as I can remember, all I wanted to do was to inherent my grandfather's company that he made with his own hands in order to help people and the world, yet all I have ever did in the world was to forced to killing people and to destroy..." Weiss said as she lifted her hands and open them before she looked at them with her only remaining ice blue eye that she have left. "Look at these hands. Look at these hands of mine. These bloodstain hands of mine, Klein. I wanted to use these hands to create something. In order to make something better. To forge something greater. Yet I was forced use these hand for destruction. Force to use these hands to kill and destroy. To killed million of people, both humans and faunus, and to destroyed and ruined million of lives in the Second Great War, in the multiple of battlefields that I have fought in. I even indirectly killed Ruby in the 4th Battle of Vytal, the final battle of the Second Great War with the most powerful weapon. I indirectly killed her with my hands by the Ultima Bomb that I used these hands to create in order to destroy. The same one that I have loved the most toward anyone. And now, I am indirectly responsible for the creation of the Black Wolflord..."

"Weiss..."

"Klein... I need some alone time with myself. Please leave me alone for a while." Weiss ask the person who have helped her the most. Klein nodded in underment at this, understanding that she needed some time to think alone with this, before she spoke to her longtime butler. "Klein... can you please turn off the light?"

"... Yes, Weiss. I can." With that, Klein turn off the light in the room for her and closed the door behind him, leaving Weiss alone in the darkness of the room by herself to allow for her to think alone...

* * *

Below the ocean waves on the surface waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea, a submarine made of Atlesian technology was traversing alone through the pressure water in the black depth of the ocean after the Anti-Grimm Airships and Ships fleets' entire sweep of the area by carpet bombing it with depth charges, sweeping and scanning the area of the "Kuro Ōkami-Kyō No Jinja" with the most advanced sonar equipments and systems in the world that it was using for this, sweeping for any sights of the Black Wolflord in the area and scanning of where it is. But so far, they didn't detect anything on the lone submarine's advance sonar system.

"No sight of it, major. We have search the entire area by now, but not a single bleep on the sonar, sir."

"Impossible. They've carpet bombard the entire area with depth charges and with the single most powerful models of depth charge like those they've use, it shouldn't have survived the onslaught and carpet bombing of depth charges unscratched. Keep searching. It have to be in the area anywhere. It could be anywhere hiding in the area."

* * *

As retrofitted _Blue_ -Class battle airship, not the _Blue One_ though, that was retrofitted and converted into a passenger and pleasure airship that was equipped with pressurized party rooms, thick glass floors, thick glass windows, and other sorts of equipments to make it lively, was flying through the air near the island of Patch and high above in the Emprise du Lion Sea, a party was going on the pleasure airship of the former _Blue_ -Class battle airship, with the partygoers and patrons were drinking their drinks of all sort of multiple brands as they talked to each other and dancing to the song of the music, listening to the music of the party and dancing with each other, as they were being played the woofers of the dynamic loudspeakers through them, simply enjoying their time. Just simply laughing and talking to each other about their lives and dancing to the calm and peaceful but joyful song of the music playing all while enjoying the times of of their lives in the party. Ignoring of what was going on in the world. Even one couple were simply talking and laughing when they walked over to one of the windows of the ship to get a good view on the waters of the below outside as they were just simply enjoying their time in the party.

However, when they look down to the water of the sea down below outside in the airship they were in, they saw the Black Wolflord coming right out from under the waters due to the vague outlines of its own shape despite being against the darkness of the sea thanks to the shining brightness of the stars that were twinkling in the nightsky, rising up from the waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea like a massive sea monster rising up from the abyssal black depth of the deep in the stories of old, revealing that the most powerful models of depth charge didn't made a sight of a single scratch on its jet black body, with only its upper part of its body visible above the waters.

So when they all saw the Black Wolflord rising its upper body right out of the water below, all of the partygoers and most of the crew members of the ship just scream in horror and terror at what they are seeing with their eyes as they fled around in any direction of the pleasure airship of the former _Blue_ -Class mighty battle airship in panic and fear of this, all while the captain and helmsman of the airship, the only ones who were remaining calm and are not panicking at the light of this, were steering the airship away and throttling its engine to their maximum output, getting out of the area as soon and fast as possible that the airship itself could. All before the Black Wolflord then dive right back down into the dark depths of the Emprise du Lion Sea, not making a single sound like a silence phantom swimming in the open oceans...

* * *

After the true size and appearance of the Black Wolflord was reveal and were shown to the people who were in the party along and it was caught on the airship's own cameras, the four council governments of their respective kingdom were forced to give out the complete and total truth about the Black Wolflord, its name and it origin, due to the public's sheer outcry and uproar about over this when they have believe and accusing that the councils of the four kingdoms were just keeping the complete and total details to themselves from the public's own eyes. As suspected, when the total truth of the complete details on the Black Wolflord and its origin were forced to came out, the sheer amount of fear and panic that it would have caused was shown when the public have became horrified and terrified by what they have heard from the details, causing fear and panic among the population of the four kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo.

Weiss was walking through the now crowded hall of the Vale Council Parliament Building, with a office worker of the building helping her to guide her through the crowd hall, when the Vale Council have given out a request for her to visit them in the meeting room of the Vale Council Parliament Building, as she have heard various comment in the crowded space of the building's halls at the current state of the situation as she walked through them.

"What a bother!"

"Have you tried solving the problem together?"

"They're sticking to their point of view."  
"How much longer will they keep us waiting like this?"

"For as long as they want!"

"It's annoying!"

The office worker and staff member who was guiding Weiss lead to her to a door with 2 soldiers standing guard beside it. The two Vale soldiers saluted them as they let the officer worker himself and the CEO of Schnee Dust Company herself enter into the meeting room before they close the door behind her. Once she have enter the room and was in, one of the council members of Vale spoke to her in a polite tone of voice. "Please, Ms. Schnee. Have a seat." With a polite nod to him, Weiss went to one of the open chair given to her to sit in. "Thank you for coming."

"You're welcome." Weiss said as she sat down in the chair that was given to her to sit in. Once this was done, the Vale council decide it was time to get down to business as they spoke to the white-haired woman who was the CEO of SDC herself.

"This is quite a problem, Ms. Schnee. If this keeps up, we'll might soon have the repeat of the Fall of Beacon all over again but probably on a far way more larger scale than before. And the effect of this would be far more worse and devastating before." Weiss nodded in understandment of what one of them were getting at. "Have you found a way? Is there something we can to defeat it?"

Weiss was silence over this... before she finally spoke her words to them. "... So, that's it..."

"Ms. Schnee, let's be honest. If there's a way to defeat the Black Wolflord, we'd like to know."

"... It's impossible." Weiss said, being realistic to their question, as she answer their question bluntly to all of them at once. "As it is not that simple. The Black Wolflord absorbed massive amount of Ultima Energy radiation from the Ultima Bomb, the most powerful weapon that is ever created by Humanity itself, a weapon that I have created, a weapon that was designed to wiped out anything out of existence into nothingness and leave not a trace of whatever caught in the blast its existence, and yet the Black Wolflord still survived despite it getting caught in the blast. What do you think could kill it? Even if we did research on it of why it is still alive and where is its weak point on its body to kill it exactly, that would still take years to complete. Beside, even if we did find its weak point, it will still take a long time and a large amount of manpower and force in order to kill it."

* * *

Multiple of printing publishing companies all around the global world of Remnant itself were all but publishing their news, both physically and online, about the Vale council's question to Weiss Schnee and her answer to this. Naturally, this have cause a lot of debate over this, with one of these discussion that have happen in the break room at one such printing publishing company that was based in the commercial district sector in the city of Vale.

"Ms. Weiss Schnee's answer is absolutely correct! How are we suppose to kill a Grimm that have survived the explosion of the Ultima Bomb and is, by technical terms, unkillable?"

"Yes, but that is the question that the people, both humans and faunus, are asking about."

"You're right! That's the main question!"

That was when their boss came over one of them who have just has the discussion and spoke to him. "Rasp, you've been assign to cover a story related to this grimm."

Rasp got up from his chair and grab the note from one of his boss' hands before he look at his newest assignment. He was took by complete surprise when he have saw an certain famous name on it. "Ms. Weiss Schnee?"

"Yes, there's rumors that she and SDC are working in conjunction with the Atlas Military on an project of creating a system of the most advanced and powerful supercomputers in the world that would create and have its own soul through the long process of creating one by letting it to developing its own mental thinking capabilities of its mind and letting it to developing a personality of its own, thereby creating its own Soul and Aura."

"Oh? The one with Ms. Schnee's involvement?" Rasp ask, which his boss nodded. With that, Rasp have left room to go to the destination of his assignment in the northern cold kingdom of Atlas.

* * *

"Please excuse the blunt answer from my little sister." Winter said to Blake and Yang in the living room of the apartment room they're renting in the city of Atlas, when she give them the couple a surprise visit from herself to them in it.

"There's no need for you to apologize for Weiss." Blake said to Weiss' older sidling as she told her. "But I can't help feeling uneasy when I think about Weiss. If it wasn't for the war, Ruby wouldn't have died and she wouldn't received a terrible injury to her right eye."

"Yeah, Winter. I agree with my wife on what she said about this." Yang said to Winter as she told the other older sister of their own respective younger sisters. "Ever since we were group and develop together at Beacon Academy before it fell in our first year, i've always thought of her as another younger sister to me. Even now, my thought for Weiss have not changed at all."

Winter give Yang a silence look to her... before a kind smile was curve onto her face as she spoke to her. "Thank you... Yang."

However, there was then knocking on the door, interrupting the three women's conversation with each other, before Ilia open the door and spoke to them. "Hey, Rasp would like to see you guys."

"Rasp?"

Ilia nodded as she told them. "Yeah, the reporter from Vale." The chameleon faunus answer to them, just before she let the said reporter into the room.  
"Hello! Excuse me." Rasp introduce himself to the 3 women in the room before he spoke to Ilia and thanks her. "Thank you."

All Ilia did was nod her head to him before she left as the 3 women walk over to him when Blake spoke. "What do you want?" The Chieftain cat faunus ask him.

"Umm... I'd like to ask one of you a flavor." Rasp said as he told the 3 women in the room and explain to them. "The truth is, I tried to talk to Ms. Schnee, but her butler told me she said that she's quite busy right now to see me. So, I was wondering if one of you would introduce me to her? It is for our daily newspaper. I'm sorry, but I need one of your help."

The 3 women were silence over this before they look at each other and then Blake and Winter looked at Yang before the cat faunus then spoke to her blond wife. "It's perfect for you, Yang. Since me and Winter are busy with our own workloads, you could visit and speak with Weiss personally with Rasp going along with you. Since you can talk to her and convince her better than the rest of us could, and plus, you haven't visit her and spoke to her personally yet in a while."

"... Well... when you put it that way. You're right." Yang said before she told her wife with a smile on her face. "Well, I'll get going ahead."

"Thank you. I'm sorry, but we should go."

"Right. We'll take my bike Bumblebee to go to the Schnee Mansion." Yang said. Rasp nodded in agreement with her before he left, the blond human then spoke to her faunus wife. "I'll try my best to talk to her."

"Of course. See you later."

With that, Yang and Rasp left the room and headed toward the apartment building's private parking garage to where Yang's own motorcycle Bumblebee was at.

* * *

Yang and Rasp drove on Bumblebee for a while before they came to the gate of the Schnee mansion and disembark from the motorbike before going up to the front doors as the blonde then knocked on it. When Klein ask of who it is, the blond have told him that it was her along having an visitor with her and she wanted to give a visit to Weiss along with the reporter just wanting to ask just a few but important questions to her. The butler understood of what she meant and let them into the mansion, before then leading the 2 of them through the hallway of the mansion to the white-haired women's study and knocked on the door of her study, telling her that she got a pair of visitors with one of them wanting to just ask a few questions. After Weiss has agreed before letting both Yang and Rasp into her study, Klein left the study to leave them alone with their conversation before the reporter ask the CEO of Schnee Dust Company about her own company working in conjunction with the Atlas Military itself on a project of creating a system of the most advanced and powerful supercomputers in the world that would create and have its own soul through the long process of creating one by letting it to developing its own mental thinking capabilities of its own mind on its own and letting it to developing a personality of its own, thereby creating its own Soul and Aura.

Weiss was silence over this, sitting in her chair, as she thought about it, with Yang leaning her back against the wall of the sturdy, before she ask Rasp. "So how did you know about these rumors anyway?"

"Well, a journalist from Mistral met with an Atlesian scientist who worked for your company who stated that this project between the SDC and the Atlas Military would be an incredible breakthrough in Anti-Grimm Operations, specially for the Black Wolflord, when completed." Rasp said. "So is it true?"

"... I see..." Weiss said to this as she lean into her chair. After she putting her hands together at the level of her mouth but not near it and interlocking her fingers together, steepling her fingers, at this as she wasn't ready to give her complete answer just yet, she thought about this, thinking about the idea to herself, for a moment before she finally give her answer to his question. "... Unfortunately no. While the idea might work, the project itself is using the long process for the system of supercomputers to create its own soul, as it is expected to take years to complete, maybe even a decade or so. That is all I can say about this project."

"Ah, I see. Well, thank you for your time." Rasp said as he closed his notepad.

"Sorry that I wasn't much help."

"Excuse me."

When Rasp put away his notepad into the pocket of his pant, Yang came up beside him and then told the reporter. "I'll stay a little longer, since I'll to speak to Weiss now. As I want to speak to her for a moment. So just stand outside by Bumblebee, i'll catch up to you soon and i'll drop you off at the airport. Real soon, okay?"

"Really? Okay. Thank you for that."

With that, Rasp left the study and closed the door behind him before he walk down the hall to head outside in order to wait by Bumblebee for her to drop him off at the airport, leaving only Weiss and Yang in the room now. There was a moment of silence in the room before the blonde turn her head and spoke to the CEO of Schnee Dust Company. "Hey, Weiss."

"Yes, Yang?"

"If you got any kind of trouble you can't deal with, just give either me or Blake the call and we'll help you. So keep that in mind, okay?"

"... Right. I will."

With that, Yang left Weiss' study and headed toward outside to where Rasp and her precious Bumblebee are, leaving the CEO of Schnee Dust Company alone now, alone in her study now. After she have waited for a few moments when she heard the engines of Bumblebee started and they took off toward one of Atlas' airport, Weiss give an look of sorrow before she stood up from her chair and left her study. She walked down the calm and quiet yet cold and empty halls of the Schnee Mansion alone for at least several minutes with holding her hands behind her back, thinking about the thoughts that were on her mind inside, until she came to a door, the door that lead to her also own private but more larger den room, as she then open the door and walked into her private den room before then closing the door to the private den room behind her. Once she was inside of her own private den room, there were only an few things that are in the circle-shaped room with a dome of multiple windows on top and blue walls around the room that are for her necessity, which are: A wine and glass cabinets, a rose red Méridienne-style Chaise longue with a wine table beside it... and a portrait of Ruby Rose herself hanging on the wall facing the Chaise longue in front.

Weiss just silently walked over to the portrait of Ruby Rose without uttering an single word from her mouth and lifted her head to stared at the portrait of her love with an expression of woe on her face at this, woe of indirectly killing the person that she have truely loved, as she stared at it in silence, not uttering a word, before she slowly put her right hand on the picture frame of the portrait and let it slowly slide down the frame of the portrait picture of the one she loved the most who is now dead because of herself... All before she've clicked a hidden button that was completely hidden from sight behind portrait picture frame of Ruby Rose, revealing the wall that it was hanging on to be a door as it slide open for her, revealing it to be a hidden door to the secret entrance to a secret basement down below, where her lab was in, as she let out an sorrowful sigh, before she walked right into the secret entrance as the hidden wall door closed behind her.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvF70Z39YR8) or [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8CAJfEK3HI))

As Weiss was silently walking down the stairway that lead to the secret basement where her laboratory was at, her mind was thinking back to the certain thoughts of people. Thoughts. Thoughts of a question. A question that was filled in the minds of people after the 4th Battle of Vytal and the detonation of the Ultima Bomb when they have thought of only one word to describe this: Why? Why did the TRINITY create the Ultima Bomb? Why were the TRINITY were so horrified by just the sheer amount of power of the weapon that they have the hand in creating? Didn't they even test the effect and destructive capabilities of the Ultima Bomb? Didn't they tested the effect with the other Moon Dust? The answer to these questions were rather simple: They've only used _one_ of the Moon Dust.

When she enter the secret basement, she turn on the light by flipping the switch up, which reveal that it has all the standard equipments that was necessary for it to run an small-scale Dust-experiment laboratory... and with a object that was hidden underneath a cloak that was on a table at the end of the room. She walked over to the end of the room and to the table where the cloaked object was before she grab the cloak and gently pulled it off of the object, revealing of what it actually is; It was a metal-made cylinder-shaped WMD that is sitting on a vertical position that was about 3 meters (9.8 meters) long by 1 meter (3.2 feets) tall and was attached to its steel base by four short and thick steel support beams. This cylinder-shaped weapon was none other than the way far-more controlled sister WMD to the Ultima Bomb itself: The Tempest Destroyer.

Unlike the Ultima Bomb, how the Tempest Destroyer works is that it will released and pumping out the powdered form of Moon Dust right out from the sides of the weapon into the area of its chosen surrounding that was small as the particle of the sands, making it completely invisible from the naked eyes, before the weapon would finally unleashed an pulse of energy into the space filled with powdered Moon Dust, causing an chain reactions of Ultima Energy being released between each of the individual particles that would eat away of whatever was in its chosen surrounding area either from the outside or from the inside by breaking down the bonds of atoms.

Weiss silently look at the weapon as her mind remember how she got it. Ah yes. She remember the memories of how she got the Tempest Destroyer into her hands after the end of the Second Great War: After the explosion of the Ultima Bomb over the 4th Battle of Vytal that have ended the Second Great War, TRINITY were completely horrified by what they have created and were terrified of what the Tempest Destroyer could do. So they have give the Tempest Destroyer to Weiss, since she was sole survivor of the project that they've killed off, as they knew that she wouldn't tell anyone or give them the secrets on how create them. Once she have got the Tempest Destroyer and discovered the secret basement that her own grandfather have made, she summoned her Arma Gigas to carried the weapon itself into the secret basement and she sealed the entrance to the secret basement away by using a hidden door that is disguise as an wall. Hiding it away and kept it hidden from everyone, even from her sister, her friends, and Klein, as she knew that it was way far too dangerous for anyone to use if it fell in the wrong hands or is misuse it. Weiss then picked up the envelope that contain the files for the designs of the Ultima Bomb and the Tempest Destroyer with her left hand and look at the envelope in silence before she put it back down and then rub the support beam of the Tempest Destroyer with her hand, hoping that she wouldn't use the option of using it as a last resort against the Black Wolflord...

* * *

It was later that day, during the early parts of the night itself long after it turn from dusk to night as the sun has long set and disappear below the line of their horizon, that Blake and Yang came to the former Xiao Long-Rose Family house, where only Tai and Qrow live in the mostly empty house now, to visit them before the blond woman then ranged the doorbell of the home she used lived in during all of her childhood and most of her teenagerhood, causing her aging father Tai, who was now in his late 40s to early 50s along with Qrow due to their hair now starting to grey a bit, to open the door and saw his daughter and daughter-in-law on the porch of the house, surprising him. "Yang. Blake."

"Hey, dad. Didn't expect us to be here?" Yang asked.

"No. But I don't mind." Tai said as he told them. "Come inside."

Tai let the Bumblebee couple into the inside of the Xiao Long-Rose Family house. They saw that nothing inside of the house has change much the last time when they were here, as they made their way toward the kitchen room and enter it, where they saw Qrow sitting in one of the chairs with his legs laying on the table and drinking the liquor from his own flask with an blank and unreadable expression on his face before he notice the Bumblebee couple in the room and the old dusty crow spoke. "Oh, hey firecrackers and her favorite kittycat."

"Hi uncle Qrow." Yang said.

"Hello." Blake said coldly as she glared at the crow man in attempt to shoot laser beams from her eyes to drill through his skull for that last part of the sentence, which Qrow just ignored her as he ask them a question.

"So, you 2 have seen the small part of the Vale Military personals and equipments that the Vale Council themselves have put them there and assigned them to guard outside the town of Patch along with some teams of hunters they have hired and put them there?" Qrow had ask the Bumblebee couple.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Me too, Qrow. When I went into town to get some food and supply." Tai said. "From what I heard from the local, the Vale Council believe that the Black Wolflord would possibly attack the only town on Patch at anytime. While I don't know what this Grimm look like and how big it is personally to me, but I can't really blame them for this since they do have a point about it."

There was an awkward silence. Before their conversation with each other could continue, however, it was then suddenly interrupted and cut short when they have suddenly heard an loud thunderous rhythmic and vibrant echoing sounds, like the sounds of earthquake-like footsteps that were heavy, like something that was just massive in size walking with just stamping and stomping each one of its huge foots and paws that came to a complete step on the ground one at a time before lifting one of the other at the same time, in far distance as the air-raid sirens were let loose and their sounds themselves filled the air that was heard across the Island of Patch itself and around the sea near it too. This have caused all of the 4 hunters that were inside of the kitchen of the home to ran outside of the house and climb up to the roof in order to see of what was going on outside and when they did that, they were shocked and horrified on all of their faces by what they are seeing just from up the hill that was house was built on and its roof with their own eyes, which Qrow have all summed it up perfectly with just a few sentence of the same words perfectly.

"... HO... LY... _FUCK!_ "

Down at where the town of Patch and the forest of the island meet each other from the very spot of where they are seeing this, the 4 saw waves after waves of Grimms, just dozens and dozens of multiple Beowolves, Creeps, Nevermores, and Ursas, pouring out of the forest of Patch, rushing right out of from the shadows among the countless of trees that were created by their own branches, and charging toward the town of Patch, bolting toward it. Taking the population of the town and the Vale military and the hired teams of hunters that were occupying the town by completed surprise and shock from this when the waves after waves of dozens and dozens of stampeding Creatures of Grimm were dashing toward the town itself and causing everyone in the town to preparing themselves as they were fearing for a incoming attack by the charging horde of Grimms themselves, preparing themselves for the worse of it in their state of fear and panic... Yet, it _didn't_ came. The attacks from Grimm itself _didn't_ came. As all of the people of the population of the town, the Vale Military, and even the hired hunters were took by complete and utter shock before they have became just confused and baffled by this when the hordes of countless and countless of Grimms themselves were just ignoring and passing by the people, both humans and faunus, they ran by inside and around the town as they just have kept running, running through the town as they raced through. If one has pay their eyes close enough attention to the blank expressions of mask on all of the Grimms' faces as they ran by and if you specially look carefully the eyes in all of the Grimm in horde, you will see that instead of hatred and rage in their eyes, you'll see that instead the eyes of those Grimms were _now_ replaced with fear _and_ panic at this when they ran by you, as if they were fleeing from something more powerful.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hszs5kXzZfI&list=PL3c2UQa5GRqOaQF3x_My5x_L0KYQqdh2k&index=13))

The sources of those thundering stomping sounds that filled air in the far away distance and shook the ground like it was earthquake that was getting closer now and the main question of why the massive horde that was filled with countless dozens and dozens of multiple species of Grimms have soon became apparent as the Black Wolflord have appear over the horizon of the forest it was walking through, still not making a sound, its height looming far above the multiple and multiple of the trees that made up the forest of Patch that have span across the entire island as it crush those same trees that itself have loomed over underneath one of its mammoth-sized paws when it put and step the tremendous size of them down onto the ground that leave behind footprint of vast magnitudes that were about several meters deeps and made the earth shake with its weight, as it was moving its immerse and hulking mountainous size that can be aptly and befitting to describe it as an moving mountain that rival the biggests of hills and even surpass all of them in height alone over the trees of the forest that cover most of the island toward the town of Patch at a slow-pace of speed, finally revealing its true monstrous appearance of what it actually look like as it was all but shown under the moonlight coming from the shattered form of the moon ruling over of the dark skies of the night that were just filled to the brim with countless and countless of shining and twinkling stars ([X](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/monsterhunter/images/c/ce/MHO-Stygian_Zinogre_Render_001.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20181223174640)): The Black Wolflord was a immeasurable monster of a Beowolf-like Grimm that have the multiple of features and shapes from both Western and Eastern-styles dragons as the black-colored disfigured and scarred flesh and scales that was darker than the blackest of roses of its muscular and bulky-looking body was just covered to the brim in multiple of rough and bumpy blackish keloid scars and lesions all over the cancerous-looking flesh of its body that weren't covered by either bony armor or mane fur-like hairs on its body that give a texture that almost look like the barks of a type of tree if it was a living animal, and, when on all of its four legs, that its height was about over 278 meters (912.07 feets) tall and its length was about over 1340 meters (4396.3 feets) long. With its own head still having the same jagged and almost beak-like mouth with multiple of spikes coming out of its sides due to its thick and sharp fangs and teeths on the bottom of its jaw and its lower jaw looking like that they were completely fused together into an almost beak-like mouth with jagged edges on the bottom and multiple of spikes coming out of its sides with two forward-pointing edges on its chin in the front of the bottom part of its lower jaw, a pair of 2 massive forward-pointing horns that are right above its eyes that are curved from up bottom to forward tops, eyes that were completely filled with nothing but a endless black void of darkness in its eye except for its hellish and silted blood crimson pupil with its own Grimm Mask being covered by its own flesh of its hides and scales. Having five of sharp and thick claws that were crimson like blood on each of its four paws that were easily bigger than even a Goliath that could easily fit into one of its paws. A long, almost flat, and massive black scaled-armored tail with four rows of multiple of mammoth spikes on it. Multiple segments of bony armors that was on the underside of its throat, 3 rows of them from forearms to its hands, legs and foots, and underneath its body and tail. Fur-like hairs on the sides of its neck, arms, legs, and the back of its tail, with an wild mane-hairs both on the back of its neck and the back of its own body. And two vertical lines of red crystal that are just like Dust in its rawest form that are in between 2 rows of multiple spikes on each of its shoulders that meet each other at the end before continuing its back toward to meet the 2 top rows of spikes at the hips with all of the spikes and hairs being the color of dried-up white roses.

So when soon as they have got a visual sight on the Black Wolflord, they all but immediately let loose as all of the weapons that they have in their hands with them, as the countless and countless numbers of multiple bullets, cannonshells, grenades, and rockets fired into the air as they all bombardmenting right upon the moving hulking size of the monstrous and massive mountain-sized Grimm coming toward the town, moving right toward the town of Patch at an slow-paced of speed, by the multiple types of guns, tanks, cannons, grenades launchers, and rockets launchers, with multiple of airborne Bullheads already flying in the air were assisting them by firing their own AA cannons and missiles while dropping their bombs upon moving giant-size mass of a Grimm, bombing it with the impact of their explosion.

**_BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_ **

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ **

An immeasurable numbers of the multiple bullets, cannonshells, rockets, missiles, grenades, and bombs, were sailing and ripping through the air like knives or arrows before landing and hitting their target, bombardmenting the massive Grimm that was moving at a slow-paced of speed with the casings and shells from the weapons as the humans and faunus population of the town of Patch itself were all evaluating as fast as they can from the houses and buildings of their homes and work in their fear and panic from all of this. However, the shots being fired by those weapon were not effecting the Black Wolflord at all, as the bullets just simply bounced right off of its hide and scales and while the rest of the shots manage to explode upon impact, they didn't manage to leave a single scratch on its body, as the massive grimm just ignored their pathetic attempt hurting and inflecting damage on its body, trying to hurt it all in order to stop its progress of moving into the town, while it just kept moving forward at a slow-paced toward the path it was heading with the town that was its in the way, getting closer to it with each single step of its strides toward the town, forcing the Vale Military and the hired teams of hunters to move away backward further from the moving mountainous titan of a monster as they keep shooting at it with their weapon despite their ineffectiveness against thick black scales and hides that were on top of the black flesh of its body before the Black Wolflord finally stepped one of its front paws into the town of Patch. With each steps that the Black Wolflord makes, each of its paws crushing each several houses and buildings underneath them with the strides of each steps of its walk claiming a dozens of lives, whether they are humans or faunus, for about every a couple of lives that the teams of hunters saved. This have made one of the newest teams of hunters frustrated by this as their efforts couldn't change the grim situation that they and the Vale military were in as they fought against the Black Wolflord and firing their weapons upon the massive dark beast of countless destruction with all of their mights and will, but this was still not enough to change the situation, seeing how little they had accomplish and how they are unable to inflict a serious damage onto the grimm, so in an act of desperate, that team of hunters pour all of their Semblances into their one final combined team attack before throwing one of their own right at the forearms of the Black Wolflord at the speed of a meteor burning right through the atmosphere, all before he swung his fist at the spot on the forearm of the gigantic Grimm and impacted his punch into the spot with kinetic energy focus right into it... which just bounce off one of the many bony armor segment and redirected the kinetic energy right back into his impacted fist, completely oblitering his right arm in the process, before he was send flying through the air so fast that he hit the waters of the sea far off into the coast by the sheer force of it. Seeing of how just hopelessly outmatch they are against this humongous brute force of a moving Grimm that it is, both the Vale military and the hired teams of hunters were all but forced to make a quick retreats from this and scattered across into multiple of direction that they could go in when it have made a quarter-way through the town. The Black Wolflord didn't notice nor care about this as it continue to tread through the town of Patch, with each of its paws continuing to destroyed several houses and building underneath its footsteps, as it was heading in its path through the now mostly empty town, before finally making its way right through the town of Patch when it made to one of its beaches, craving a straight line of complete destruction right into the town that cut it in half and two pieces. That was all before when the Black Wolflord have finally let out a sound, letting out its bellowing and howling roar into the night with the full shattered moon.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord finally went into the waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea and dive beneath the waves of the dark night. The Bumblebee couple, Tai, and Qrow had watched of what had happen from the rooftop of the former Xiao Long-Rose Family house, horrified by what they have saw, before all of them wonder in silence of what's going to happen next now...

* * *

After the Black Wolflord's "attack" on the Island of Patch last night when it has walk through the forest and the town of Patch in its path that have cut the town in half and the 65% of the town was destroyed, the Vale Council had realized of how just ineffectives the Hunters are against this absolute gigantic threat of a Grimm, both the Kingdom Councils of Vale and Atlas have came to a decision and an agreement with each other on a plan and course of action and strategy plan with General Winter leading this operation: Both of the two Kingdoms will both construct and build a Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators System on two ends of the same wall that protect around the City of Vale itself at where the only entrance to the port of Vale that the multitudes of ships of all different shapes and sizes enter and leave and only way to head toward the lake of where Beacon Academy is at if you are traveling on watercrafts was at, since this will be the most likest place that the Black Wolflord will tried to entering and breaching right into the port, and thereby, into City of Vale, due to its own sheer size alone, through the possibility of the Black Wolflord trying to enter and breaching the City of Vale by breaking down and going right through into the Vale City Wall that were at least about several meters thick and were protecting around the City of Vale were also considered into their plan and course of action and strategies. They hoped that the force-field barrier shield that will be both created and generated by the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators System will blocked the entrance to the port and the City of Vale to deter and stopped the Black Wolflord from entering right into the port, halting and preventing it from breaching and getting into the City of Vale. However, in order do that and for it to work, they will have to evacuate the people, both humans and faunus, along the coastal areas of the Vale City Wall and maintain a safe distance of about between 500 meters (1642.4 feets) at least to 1600 meters (between 0.99 miles to a mile) to 2000 meters (1.2 miles) at most from the entire perimeter, and so when that was done, the Vale Coast Guard and the Vale and Atlas Army will begin to work to implement the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators System into the 2 ends of the wall for this defense plan of action. And, just in case and only for a last resort emergency plan if either the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators System plan didn't work or the Black Wolflord has manage to break through the force-field barrier shield generated by it, they will transport about 35% percent of Vale Military's and a quarter of Atlas Military's forces of their own personals with all of the weapons, equipments, which that included the Atlesian Knight-220s,and military-roles transportations that include the mechs like the several hundreds and hundreds of Atlesian Paladin-310s-Class and a couple of dozen of Colossus MK IIIs-Class Mechs, that are necessary for the last resort backup plan for this plan and course of operation if it will failed in any ways and will position them on the 2 opposite sides of the Vale City Port and Industrial Sectors. Just the sheer size and complexity of the operation itself of this plan and course of the strategy and action was took into consideration and was broken up into several steps and phases:

The First Step of the Plan; the Evacuation Phase, was initiated and begun: The Vale Council of the Kingdom of Vale have immediately initiated an maximum emergency security alerts as both soldiers of the Vale and Atlas Militaries and the Atlesian Knight-220s were evacuating all the populations of the people, both humans and faunus of all ages, from the coastal areas of the Vale City Wall and moving them far from the coastal parts of the wall, even with some of them were helping them to move from the areas in order to make the evacuation itself far more efficient, with like one of the Atlesian Knight-220s helping multiple peoples, including young children, up into the back of a transportation truck, all while female AI voice of the maximum emergency security alerts system itself spoke out to the evacuating populations of the coastal areas around the wall and told them through the horn loudspeakers of the system in a calm tone of voice.

" _This is a Security Command Announcement. This is a Security Command Announcement. At 16:30 hours, the Black Wolflord was sighted at the west side of the only town on the Island of Patch when it attacked town of Patch, moving in a northwest direction. A maximum security alert has been issued for the coastal zones in the City of Vale vicinity._ "

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=toSV7Txw_6E&list=PL3c2UQa5GRqOaQF3x_My5x_L0KYQqdh2k&index=12))

The Second Step; the Military Transportation Phase, was next to be initiated and begun: Over the period of a few days, the multitudes of multiple Trucks, Trains, Ships, Aeroplanes, VTOLs, and Airships were hard at work, working in the roles they were designed for, as they were transporting the large amount of the personnels, soldiers, military-graded weapons, military-graded cannons, military-graded tanks, military-graded mechs, multitude of ammunitions for their weapon, military and construction equipments, multiple of construction vehicles, the construction automation robots, and construction materials, toward the City of Vale, either traveling through on roads, rails, waters, or in the skies. This included one experiment airship that Atlas created and builded at one of their biggest airships dockyard during the last phase of the Second Great Dust called the _Devastation_ of the _Devastation_ -Class Battle Airships that was about at least between under 1 to over 3 miles long to under 1 to under 5 miles, making it one of the biggest airships ever fielded by any kingdoms like Atlas along with its other four sisters ships of the same class, and its class were builded around an experimental mile-long Dust Beam Cannon that is situated on their bows.

The Third Step; the Construction Phase, was then initiated and begun; When the evacuation of the population of both humans and faunus around coastal zones and the transportation to transport the construction vehicles and materials that were necessary for it were finished now, the dozens and dozens of constructions workers of both humans and faunus begun the construction and building of the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators System at each ends of the wall and power stations that were necessary in order to power the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators System, as they've work all day and night, often between shifts, with their construction vehicle and automated robots created for such a role. It have took them for over an few days to implement the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators System into the two only ends of the Vale City Wall itself and build the power stations far from the end of the walls and entrance to the port before they were completed with implementing the shield generators systems into ends of the wall that were protecting around the City of Vale and building the power stations to power them. Once that was now done, the final step and phase finally begin...

The Fourth and Final Step; the Testing Phase, was the final step and phase to be initiated and begun; They turn on the power stations, which they have look more like electrical substation, activating them in the process, and they've begun the testing the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators Systems in order to see not only its capabilities but also to see if it was working properly and if there was any sort of flaws that were needed to be address and fixed. The overseer and the safety inspector, Terra Cotta-Arc, assign to this phase, was put in charged of all of the power stations as she was giving out orders and directions to all of the operators and the technicians in the different power stations from her seat and desk in the back center of in the Power Station Control Command Room Building for all of the power stations that was build in the lower part Industrial Section of Vale near the Residential District for safety reasons. "Third selection!"

" _Third selection. Check!_ "

" _Check!_ "

"Third District Coastal Power Station."

" _Check!_ "

The testings on the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators Systems were soon completed and the results of the test were in: Everything in the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators Systems and the power stations are working in perfect orders and of how they are suppose to. The sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon of the west as it turns from sunset to dusk before the Lisa Lavender report the news that was given to her.

" _This is a special report. This is a special report. All residential population of Jurassica Coast, Mary Ann, and Tray districts of the upper and lower Industrial District are to begin evacuating immediately. I repeat. All residential population of Jurassica Coast, Mary Ann, and Tray districts of the upper and lower Industrial District are to begin evacuating immediately._ "

* * *

As Qrow and Tai were visiting the Bumblebee couple's Mistrialian-style house that they were renting in the Residential District in the City of Vale, Qrow was looking at night sky that were filled with the fleet of Atlesian Airships that were hovering in the air high above the City of Vale, looking at the multitude of military aeroships, including the _Devastation_ , in the skies with their white color scheme contracting the darkness of the night in silence, looking out in the walkway of the washitsu room of house with a blank and dead look of expression on his face, as he brooded at this. All as Blake, Yang, and Ilia were all eating the delicious dinner made by Tai himself with utterly no regret to this, specially to Blake since it was an good way for her to get rid of the migraine from the stress that she was having. Tai seem to have notice the silent gaze look on his face, along with his brooding, since it wasn't normal for his own brother-in-law to be this silent in his brooding thought for this long, before he then spoke to him. "Hey, Qrow. Are you okay? You look like you're staring into space."

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm fine, Tai. Just... _thinking_ of stuffs in my head." Qrow answer before he pull out his flask of liquor from his pocket and drink a part of it until he was finished with that and gaze back at the skies for a moment, before he told them of what he was _exactly_ thinking in the back of his mind. "I just got an bad feeling about this. Since my semblance has just decide to suddenly act up again."

Blake, Yang, Ilia, and Tai immediately froze at what they have just heard from Qrow and then immediately look at him with their eyes widen yet their iris shrunken at the same time, as all of them know that when Qrow got a bad feeling from when his semblance decide starting to acting up, it is an positively sure sign that it was absolutely _NOT_ a good sign at all, since it all but meant that if something bad is going to happen, then it is most definitely sure that it is going to happen no matter what you even do. Something that Tai himself have lampshaped to his brother-in-law in concern. "That's... most definitely not a good sign at all."

"You think?"

"So you telling us your semblance thinks that the Black Wolflord is going to strike tonight... right?" Yang asked, hoping that she was right.

"That too, firecracker. However, that is not the only one, since I felt that there were far more worser things that are gonna happen sooner or later."

"When?" Blake asked with an raised eyebrow.

"Beats me of when. My feeling when I feel my semblance is so damn vague that I can't tell if it is just a hit or miss." Qrow said. He have shook his head and took an drink from his flask before he told them. "I don't know really. I don't know what the hell is going no anymore, but all I know that whatever it is, it is still not a good news for us anyways."

There was a moment of silence when they heard the last part of his sentence, not really sure of what to say about this... all before a black portal suddenly open up in the walkway of the mistralian-style house they were in, taking them by complete surprised and startling Qrow to accidently jumped and stumble off of the walkway he was on into the garden that have cause him to curse under his breath. When they manage to calm and took an look to see the black and red portal in the walkway, Yang, Tai, and Qrow suddenly narrowed their eyes and give a cold glare at it, all before a woman who look like a black-haired version of Yang that was wearing bandit armor and was holding a sheath with a sword in it who was looking way better than either Tai or Qrow were came out of the portal and walk onto the walkway of the house as the portal closed behind her. Raven have just give a unflappable expression on her face at the glares that she got from Yang, Tai, and Qrow that she was being given by before she then responded nonchantly to them. "Hello."

"Mom."

"Raven." Tai and Qrow said rather icy.

"Yang's hot twin sister?" The four just slowly look at Ilia and give a bemused and incredulous expression to her with an raised eyebrow before the chameleon faunus realized her mistake of what she just said and hide behind her old friend in embarrassment at what she said. "Eh... Sorry. My mistake."

The three deciding to just ignore of what Ilia have just said and return to glare at Raven before Yang finally spoke to her biological mother. "Mom. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here because I've heard from one of the towns I was in that Vale is dealing with the most massive Grimm known to the world due to the effect it was created at the final battle of the Second Great War, so large that Hunters aren't unable to do any meaningful damage to even with their semblance and they weren't unable to do anything about this Grimm to the point that the both Vale and Atlas military are forced to step in to deal with this Grimm. Since i'm here now, I see that the rumors that I have heard were apparently true." Raven answered, all before she then lean her back against the shoji as she then ask them. "So tell me: What kind of exaggerated over the top and overblown that is unrealistic and therefore impractical and incredible stupid plan that the Councils has cooked up?"

"They planning to use a shield generator systems to create a forcefield barrier shield around the entrance to the harbor in order to stop and halt the Black Wolflord's advancement and repel it from the city." Blake give her a straight answer.

This cause Raven to raised eyebrow, as if questing the sanity of whoever council members of either kingdoms' councils who planned this idea, before she comment on it. "Really? _Really?_ Their plan is to repel the obvious most massive Grimm from the city with an shield generator systems? Only in the entrance of the city's main _harbor_?"

"Hey. You don't know if it is going to work or not. They might even manage to repel it for all we know." Tai said. Raven give her former husband another incredulous look on her face with an raised eyebrow before she told him.

"Really? Against a Grimm that have not only to manage to _survived_ , but became even more _powerful_ from the most powerful _weapon_ that Humanity have ever _created_?" Raven pointed it out to them.

"... Well... when you put it that way... oh, SON OF A MOTHERFUCKING-" Qrow himself has all but officially decide to drink a lot more of the liquor from his own flask and decide to get something far more stronger later, as he doesn't like his twin sister, but he most definitely and especially hate when it turns out that she _does_ have a _point_ about something.

"If you have such a problem with that sort of plan, then why just don't you speak directly to them instead?" Yang said.

"... Yang... don't you realize that this is politicians we're talking about, right?"

"Oh yeah, right."

"... So... when you two are going to have beautiful grandchildren of mine with each other?" This have cause Blake to spit out her own drink from inside her mouth so fast and so far that she've manage to hit the wall around the Mistralian-style house as the black cat faunus and her blond human wife blushed so red in pure and raw embarrassment that you could have mistaken their faces for being tomatoes while Qrow and Tai were laughing since they actually found that funny.

"WE'RE NOT INTO THAT PART OF OUR MARRIAGE YET!!!!!!" Blake and Yang both yelled at her in complete pure and raw embarrassment of what they heard from her of all people to ask all of that question while stammering denials to the blonde's own mother and also the cat faunus' own mother-in-law. Raven simply smirk with maniacally glee at this, since she find it so much fun to mess with them if you ask the least expected questions.

However, the laughfest and complete embarrassment from this was suddenly cut short when Lisa Lavender spoke on any devices that anyone was listening on, causing them to gain their attention to this, before she told from the report that she given.

" _This is a special bulletin! This is a special bulletin! The Black Wolflord was spotted toward the entrance to the Vale City Habour several minutes ago. The Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators System implemented into the both ends of the Vale City Wall along the entrance to the Vale City Harbor is about to be charged and activated. I repeat..._ "

The sonar system of the feed-back moored and anchored buoys that are equipped with said sonar systems on them and were position around in the waters along coastline of the City of Vale and its walls have suddenly detected the incoming form of the Black Wolflord heading straight toward east for the entrance of the Vale City Port far out in the sea, they send the feedback information of their sonar system to their main feedback radio station, who have send their message to the chosen command room of Vale and Atlas Miltary, causing them to send out an alert signal and order to all of their personnels that tell them to be get ready and be prepared for an incoming attack from the Black Wolflord.

"Direction, 25 to 30 degrees!"

"Direction, 25 to 30 degrees!"

"Distance, 850!"

"Distance, 850!"

The officer turn on the multiple of remote-controlled searchlights that were build on the top of the Vale City Wall during the Second Great War along the coastline of the wall and they waved around far out in the sea in a 25 to 30 degrees angle to look for their chosen target and in order to shine on the Black Wolflord by the coordinate they were given that it was heading in. In the Power Station Control Command Room Building, Terra remotely turn on the system just by flipping on a couple of switches to signal the power stations to transmit powers and only pressing a single button that allow it to be activated as soon as she was given the orders by her superiors, activating the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators Systems and generating the force-field barrier shield, blocking the entrance to the Vale City Port from the Emprise du Lion Sea, as the 2 Divisions worth of automatic Atlesian Knights-210s that are command by the network from at least one of the Altesian Command War Airships, two Battalions worth of autopiloted and piloted Valese and Altesian tanks, also 2 Battalions worth of Atlesian Paladin-310 Mechs along with at least several dozen piloted-version ones, a few Company worths of long-ranged mobile cannons, and at least 2 squad worths of about at least 4 Colossus MK-III Mechs eachs, were positioning themselves throughout on the 2 sides of the Industrial Sectors of the City of Vale, along with a dozen Colossus MK-III Mech station in the waters of the Vale City Port near the entrance to the port. The commanding officer was standing on the observation deck of the window structure that was on top of one of the two opposite only ends of the Vale City Wall, looking out for any sights of the Black Wolflord out in the sea against the darkness of the night, before he then ask the radar and sonar operator who checking and looking at the radar and sonar equipments at the speed of the Black Wolflord from inside of the structure. "How fast is the Black Wolflord is coming at?"

"It is coming at 30 Knots (34.5 mph|55.5 km/h), sir... No, wait...!"

"What is it, soldier?"

"It's coming at... 31.. 32... 33.. 34... 35... 36... 37... 38... 39... 40..." The RAS operator widen his eyes at the slowly increasing acceleration as realization have been kicked in. "41... 42... 43... 44... 45... 50... _Oh no_... 55... 60... 65... 70..."

"Oh good brother of _gods_..." The commanding officers said when he has an realization of his own at this.

"75... 80... 85... 90... 95... 100... IT'S COMING RIGHT AT _100_ KNOTS, SIR!!!!!"

Soon as the searchlights have spot their target against the darkness of the both sea and night with the clouds covering the bright stars above before shine their brilliant beaming light in the far distance, the Black Wolflord was swimming right through the waves of the Emprise du Lion Sea, charging right toward the force-field shield barrier blocking the entrance to the Vale City Port that was created and maintain by the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators Systems, as it was maintaining its speed and burst of acceleration of just over 100 knots (115.08 mph|185.2 km/h) that can rival and even surpassed most speed boats or jet boats on the ocean waters despite its own sheer size and titanic mass as it swum surging forward right through the waters right toward the force-field shield barrier of the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators Systems itself. All before an mechanical-sounding screeching sound was suddenly heard from the Black Wolflord, not making a sound from its mouth, before a constant bleeping sounds were heard too as the 2 lines of the red crystals inside of both of its pair of shoulders were beginning to radiate an crimson glow and emitting black and crimson eletricities, which are made of none other than Ultima Energy, from them before then those same black and crimson eletricities of Ultima Energy were running across its body and they were transferring the black and crimson eletricities of Ultima Energy into the only pair of its two horns with waves of black and crimson eletricities of Ultima Energy were rippling across the surface area of the horns, charging and collecting into two different area for enhancing its attack with its horns. Once the Black Wolflord was charging toward to force-field shield barrier of the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators Systems, it immediately rammed its head and horns right into the force-field shield barrier at the speed that it was coming at, sending rippling waves of black and crimson eletricities throughout the hard-light shield and right into all of the shield generators, frying the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators Systems in the process, destroying the shield that was protecting the City of Vale and blocking the entrance to the city's own port with ease for the Black Wolflord before the black and crimson eletricities traveling down the lines that connect the shield generators to the power station and striking them, causing all of the power stations to immediately explode and burst into flames.

With the shield that was protecting the City of Vale from it was now gone, the Black Wolflord enter into the Vale City Harbor unhindered. Upon seeing the massive Grimm itself entering into the waters of the harbor after it have destroyed the Hard Light Dust Force-Field Barrier Shield Generators Systems with their own eyes, the pilots of the dozens Colossus MK-IIIs all but immediately mobilized all of their Colossus MK-IIIs in the waters of the Vale City harbor before moving in to intercept the Black Wolflord and firing all of their giant mechs' ranged weapons of either a form of Dust or a missile pods at the moving mountain of Grimm.

**_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_ **

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ **

**_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_ **

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ **

The pilots of the dozens Colossus MK-IIIs were firing a beam made of Dust that are either the type of Lightning, Ice, Earth, Wind, and Fire from their cannons on the right arms or just firing multiple rounds of missiles at the Black Wolflord as they manage strike the hides and scale of the monumental-sized Grimm, but however, the giant living mountain of an Grimm that was the Black Wolflord didn't bother to notice their attack as they didn't inflicted any sort or kind of meaningful damage to it. But one of the Colossus MK-IIIs have manage to get close to giant mass of the Grimm when it step its right front paw down right in front of the giant mech and, upon seeing the opportunity of this, deployed its drill by transforming its left hand into a huge hand drill before the drill itself soon begun spinning around rapidly and the pilot swung his Colossus MK-III's drill right at the forearm of the massive Grimm in front of him... which just shattered into piece when the drill strucked the segmented bony armor of the right forearm and broke to pieces when it did. The Black Wolflord finally took notice of the Colossus MK-III in front of its right forearm when it heard the shattering of its drill and it look down its right black void eye to see the puny giant mech that was equal to the height of a Goliath standing in front of its right forearm, with the pilot give horrified look of what just happen, before it lifted its right arm up into the air and stomp its right front paw right onto the giant mech that was the closet to it, smashing the Colossus MK-III that was nearest to it right underneath one of its paws and turning it into a crushed drink can in just appearance, instantly killing its pilot onboard. The Black Wolflord turn its emotionless eyes of black voids forward down to see at least several more of the Colossus MK-IIIs coming toward it, before suddenly deciding to lift its own left arm up into the air and swung its red blood claws at all of the incoming Colossus MK-IIIs that were the closest to it in an single swipe, smashing all of them with pure and raw force alone, shattering and oblitering into just pieces of wrecks now, instantly killing of their pilots.

All before the pilot of another Colossus MK-III deployed himself and his giant mech from the airship which was flying high above in the sky in order to help his friends down below and free falling through the clouds, heading at his target, toward the Black Wolflord, before his mech has manage to grab an grip on edge of one of the massive Grimm's two horns above its eyes and aimed his Colossus MK-III's cannon at its right eye as he then rotated the rotary slots of his mech's cannon to pick an combination of Ice and Lightning. "EAT DUST BEAM, YOU SON OF A _BITCH!!!!!!!!!!_ " When the pilot did all of that, he shouted with all of his hot-bloodiness in his voice as he immediately blasted right at the right eye of the monstrous whom one of its horns that his Colossus MK-III by firing a beam combined of Lightning and Ice Dust from his mech's cannon and firing a volley of missiles at the eyes that are void with emotions, causing a lot of smoke to kick up that block his visual on it... but when the smoke have once clear up from the pilot's mech, he saw that the right eye have absolutely took zero damage from his solo assault as the eye of emotionless rage were now looking and staring back _straight_ at him and his Colossus MK-III, much to his horror at this. " _Oh_ no, now i'm in deep shit-" The Black Wolflord suddenly shook its side-to-side a few times before it manage to flung the Colossus MK-III into the air and sending flying through the air right above most of the lower Industrial Sectors of the City of Vale before impacting the ground in the part of the area, destroying and smashing various buildings from the giant mech's skidding impact of the part, disabling the Colossus MK-III and making the pilot unconscious.

The Black Wolflord turn its attention to the last remaining dozens Colossus MK-IIIs in front of it were coming right toward the massive grimm... before it suddenly exhaled an plasma and vapor-like black mist filled with black and crimson eletricities in at all of the giant mechs right in front of it, easily overwhelming their hard-light shields, easily frying and burning out their own giant mechs' shield generators, destroying and melting all of the incoming giant mechs with its plasma-like and vapor-like black mist and turning all of them in front of it into just towering melted remains of smoldering hot metals of intense heat standing in the waters of the harbor now, as if they were just a bunch of butters that were melted on a frying pan with a flamethrower, killing all of the pilots inside of their Colossus MK-IIIs instantly. The massive grimm let out its howling roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

It was at this moment that they knew, immediately knew, that they weren't facing against a monster. They were facing against a _GOD_.

[X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paMjgGafqnU)

With all of the Colossus MK-IIIs defending at the entrance of the port in the water now gone and destroyed by melting them with ease, the Black Wolflord walked over to the port and the shoreline of the upper part of the Industrial District unhindered. Once it have came out of the water and onto the shore and land, every Vale and Atlas troops with every type and kinds of guns in their hands, Atlesian Knights-210s, autopiloted and piloted Valese and Altesian tanks, Atlesian Paladin-310 Mechs, Cannons, and the four Colossus MK-IIIs let loose with multiple of Vale and Atlas Aeroplanes and VTOL assisting them by firing all of their cannons and missile and dropping their bombs, as they all fired immeasurable numbers of bullets, cannonshells, rockets, laser beams, grenades, bombs, and dust beams, at the massive grimm from all types and kinds of guns, cannons, grenades launchers, rockets launchers, beam guns and cannon, laser guns and cannons, and dust guns and cannons, as all of the shots brighten up the darkness of the night.

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** _

_**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!** _

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** _

_**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!** _

_**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!** _

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** _

_**TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!** _

Countless and countless of rounds and rounds of bullets, cannonshells, rockets, laser beams, grenades, bombs, and dust beams manage to strike the mountainous body of the Grimm, hoping to wear it down, yet they didn't do a single amount of damage to it, not even able to inflict damage to the living moving body mass of an Grimm, as the Black Wolflord walk right through out of the port and the shoreline of the upper Industrial District Sector, ignoring the multiple shots of bullets, cannonshells, rockets, laser beams, grenades, bombs, and dust beams that were being shot and firing onto it, stepping one of its paw right down onto the ground and lifting one of them again, causing the peoples who were living and working in one of the distracts that were next to the port to fled their homes run down the empty streets in fear, before the towering giant of a grimm exhaled another of its plasma and vapor-like black mist filled with black and crimson eletricities from its mouth at one of the buildings, causing to explode and burst into a burning rages of flames... before the fire of those raging flames started to spread to the other of the nearby buildings, spreading the fire and flames themselves. All as the Black Wolflord rampage through the streets of the district, destroying a few building under its footsteps, before it then exhaled another of its plasma and vapor-like black mist filled with black and crimson eletricities from its mouth again, striking at an fleeing group of terrified people that were at one of the other buildings, killing them and causing that building and along with the other buildings that by it to also explode and burst into flames, allowing the fire to spread even more.

The multiple stations of firefighters quickly responded to this and were heading toward the raging waves of fire and flame in the multiple of their fire engines in order to combat the wild and flickering flame and to minimalize the damage as much as they possible can. The Black Wolflord exhaled another of its plasma and vapor-like black mist that are filled with the black and crimson eletricities at another building, causing it to also exploded and bursting into flames too, and then exhaling another one at a pair of buildings, exploding and bursting them into flames as well, allowing the fires to spread across the another buildings, before exhaling a third one from its mouth at several more building, exploding and bursting them to flames too, adding more flames to the fire to the point that when the out of control flames reach to a few Dust Storage Tanks, the intense heat created from the wild fire cause the both of them to explode, spreading the ranges of the flames and fires themselves of the raging inferno itself even more. However, when the multiple fire fighters in the multiple of their fire engines were nearing flaming inferno, the massive Grimm stomp one of its gigantic front paws into the road, causing a couple of the fire engines tried to stop when they saw this before they crash with one of them flipping onto their sides. Thankfully, the rest of the other fire engines manage to stop in time in front of the massive paw belonging to the tremendous Grimm... before it suddenly send an pulse wave of black and crimson eletricities through its right arm and front paw, causing all of the fire engines near its paw to explode, adding more fuel to the raging inferno made of the flame and fire of destruction.

The Black Wolflord rampage forward right through the part of upper Industrial District it was in, destroying several more building underneath its paws, as multiple people who were working or living in the parts of district, both humans and faunus, were running down the streets for their lives in fear with the massive Grimm that they were seeing behind them walking, even one group of people tried to hide themselves in an empty alleyway when it stomp one of its paws down... before causing the buildings between the alleyway to crumble and sending an pulse of black and crimson eletricities through it, electrocuting them before the debris of the crumbling beside the alleyway they were in crushing them, killing them. A unit of about a dozen of autopiloted and piloted Valese and Altesian tanks and the autopiloted-controlled Atlesian Paladin-310s along with a few piloted ones quickly came to the scene before starting to shoot the moving living mountain of a Grimm with their cannons and laser beam blasters along with volley of both rockets and missiles. "FIRE!"

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ **

**_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_ **

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ **

**_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_ **

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ **

**_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_ **

**_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_ **

**_TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU! TCHU!_ **

However, the shots of cannonshells and laser bolts struck the massive Grimm has no effect on it, only barely getting its mere attention to the absolute titanic Grimm by looking its eyes down to see them, as they kept firing at it. When they've realized that the Black Wolflord was now looking at them, the commander inside of his own personal Atlesian Paladin-310 have immediately knew of what it was going to do next and quickly give out a new order to all of them due to his quick-thinking.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" Hearing his new orders to all of them, the unit of the autopiloted and piloted Valese and Altesian tanks and the autopiloted-controlled Atlesian Paladin-310s along with a few piloted ones quickly made a hasty retreat by immediately going backward, before the Black Wolflord exhaled another of its plasma and vapor-like black mist filled with black and crimson eletricities from its mouth and strike the mostly empty street, only managing to destroy about a couple of tanks and Atlesian Paladin-310s due to their hasty retreat thanked to the commander and the pilot of one of the Atlesian Paladin-310s' own quick thinking and causing a few building to burst into flames, as they kept firing at the gigantic titan of a Grimm while they going backward.

As the Black Wolflord was crushing several building with its body and paw and destroying and killing the various units of Valese and Atlesian Troopers, Atlesian Knights-210s, autopiloted and piloted Valese and Altesian tanks, Atlesian Paladin-310, the long-ranged mobile cannons, and even managing to destroyed of the 4 Colossus MK-III stationed in the upper part of the Industrial District with either its claws or its plasma and vapor-like black mist filled with black and crimson eletricities from its mouth, allowing it to spread the fire and flames even further than before, in its raging rampage through the upper part of the Industrial District, the chosen headquarter of the Vale and Atlas Military were dealing with the reports and causalities of the Black Wolflord as they were trying multiple of different type of strategies and positions they are using against the Black Wolflord but none of them were seem to be working on it, all while the Vale council themselves were dealing with the now spreading of the uncontrolled flames and fire that the massive Grimm itself was creating along with the increasing amount of casualties, but they have no way to put the fire out since it was now getting too big for any of their fire engines they have remaining in the upper part of the Industrial District or in the other sectors in the City of Vale to handle now. Upon seeing the increasing worsen situation that was now going completely and utterly out of their own control right out of their own hands over this and the reports are slowly overwhelming them now that is causing a breakdown in commands, both the chosen headquarter of the Vale and Atlas Military and the Vale council have agreed and immediately given out new order to any of surviving unit they have in the area.

" _Attention all units! Attention all units! Initiate Security Command Code 479! Initiate Security Command Code 479! Prepare to repel Creature of Grimm attack while carrying out firefighting procedures. Concentrate efforts to rescue casualties. The Atlesian War Airships near your area have now been given permission and will now take part in the repel of attack. Initiate Security Command Code 479! Initiate Security Command Code 479_ "

A unit comprise of Valese and Atlesian troopers were hearing this, before one of them then looked up and he saw the Black Wolflord suddenly now looming over an building overhead of them before letting out its bellowing roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

"RUN!" He said and the unit comprise of Valese and Atlesian troopers immediately scramble out of the area before the Black Wolflord exhaled another of its plasma and vapor-like black mist filled with black and crimson eletricities from its mouth that struck the area, causing the street to blow up in a explosions and catching several buildings on fire.

Some of the surviving units of Valese and Atlesian troopers, Atlesian Knights-210s, and the autopiloted-controlled Atlesian Paladin-310s along with at least a couple of piloted ones now were searching for any survivors that they can find and were helping the multitude surviving groups of people, whether they're humans or faunus of various ages, out of the upper part of the Industrial District, as most of the surviving units were trying to keep the Black Wolflord at bay and distracted from the other areas as much as they possible could against the massive Grimm to no avail. The part and areas of the upper part of the Industrial District that were not touch yet by the Black Wolflord or wild fire were barren and empty with not an single one of person, either humans or faunus in sight, giving a feeling that they were now all but a empty ghost towns now due to unease silent that it have now. A faunus woman and her biological-related children of a human and a faunus were hiding in a corner of a building for protection. The Black Wolflord continue its rampage through the upper parts of the Industrial District as its then destroyed several buildings with its long and massive tail and crushing several more building with its massive size of its paws before looming over the building that was crushed and crumble against one of its huge paws as it exhaled another of its plasma and vapor-like black mist filled with black and crimson eletricities from its mouth, destroying an couple of more building into that have cause them to explode and burst into even wild flames, adding even more power to the sea of burning infernos. When the raging fires and burning flames of the inferno themselves have finally reach the corner of the building they were hiding in for protection, the faunus woman hold her human and faunus children close to her body in effort to comfort their fears and protect them from the hot and wild roaring fire and flames as she told them with crying tears of fear at this for her children. "We'll be joining your father in a moment! A little longer, a little longer and we'll be with your daddy!"

The Black Wolflord let out another of its bellowing and howling roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

Most of the remaining surviving units were trying to keep the Black Wolflord distracted from the other areas as much as they possible could against the massive Grimm to no avail before a fleet that are comprise of a class of Atlesian Military Airships called the _Polar Whale_ -class Battle Cruisers Airships, which are more longer and more bigger than the _Blue_ -class Atlesian Heavy Transport Cruisers Airships but were far less durable than them without their shields on, now flew into the air above the now burning inferno that was running through the upper part of the Industrial District of the City of Vale and came to their rescue.

When they did just that and were now flying over above the sea of fire and flames that was raging through the upper part of the Industrial District, burning down anything in its range of area, the fleet of _Polar Whale_ -class Battle Cruiser Airships were firing a barrage of hard-light laser bolts at the Black Wolflord and bombardmenting the massive Grimm with countless of firing laser bolts that were immeasurable. While the barrage of laser bolts didn't have any effect or cause any damage to its body, the barrage from the _Polar Whale_ -class Battle Cruiser Airships did manage to caught the Black Wolflord's attention to them, causing the towering titanic Grimm to suddenly remain stationary still while the blazing and roaring inferno sea of fiery fires and burning flames were going on around the monstrous Grimm... all before the mechanical-sounding screeching sound was suddenly heard again from the Black Wolflord before a constant bleeping sounds as the two shoulders red crystals inside of both of its pair of shoulders were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made of Ultima Energy with the glow inside of them was now beginning to spin faster and faster like if they were the rotating blades and disk of a turbine all until the pair of its two red shoulder crystals were right at their brightest stage with crimson glow radiating inside of them now at its fastest stage... all before the Black Wolflord fired a barrage of spheres made of black and crimson eletricities with a blood crimson corona surrounding each of them from its two red shoulder crystals right at the entire fleet of _Polar Whale_ -class Battle Cruiser Airships hovering in front of the enormous Grimm and striking, with each of the countless numbers of black and red spheres easily piercing right through the hard-light shields of the _Polar Whale_ -class Battle Cruiser Airships and striking them, causing to immediately blow up into blazing flames when they come in contract with the black and red spheres and all of the now burning and flaming wreckage of the former _Polar Whale_ -class Battle Cruiser Airships to fall right out of the night skies and fall onto the ground below, with only a few of the _Polar Whale_ -class Battle Cruiser Airships surviving and were forced to make a retreat from this.

However, the captains and the crew members who were on all of the _Polar Whale_ -class Battle Cruiser Airships knew the purpose that they have willing volunteer with their lives for wasn't _actually_ to fight and defeat the Black Wolflord itself head on as a group. No... they were actually _distracting_ the massive Grimm from what they were actually planning on, which all of the captains and all of the crew members on all of the _Polar Whale_ -class Battle Cruiser Airships have willingly volunteer themselves for and were willing to sacrifice their lives for despite all of them knowing the cost of this but did it anyway in order trade their lives to save all of the lives of many other people, both humans and faunus of many different ages, distracting the attention of the titanic giant Grimm from the _Devastation_ charging up its massive Dust Beam Cannon and for it to still stay to allow the massive artillery cannon airship to aim and fired at its target. As the captain of the _Devastation_ and its crew members were maintaining the aim of the _Devastation_.

"What is the status report on the Dust Beam Cannon, Commander!?"

"It is about 98% complete and it will ready to fired in a couple of more second, sir!"

"Good! Sergeant! What is the position on the Black Wolflord!?"

" _The massive grimm is in perfect aim and is now all yours, sir!_ "

"Excellent!"

"Sir! The Dust Beam Cannon is now at 100% done and complete, sir!"

"Good! Lieutenant, take aim of the cannon and fired when ready!"

"Yes sir!"

" _5... 4... 3... 2... 1... FIRE._ " Once the Dust Beam Cannon of the _Devastation_ was now finishing and complete with its charging and the countdown for it to fire was now done, the Lieutenant pressed trigger for the massive experimented cannon with one of her index fingers, a brilliant blue Dust beam was fired by the Dust Beam Cannon of the _Devastation_ and streak across the night skies over the partly-burning City of Vale, brighten the darkness of the night sky like the rising sun, toward its target. When it notice the dazzling shine of the blue Dust beam was racing right toward it, the Black Wolflord just huffed at what it was seeing and decided to remain stationary still and facing forward toward the blue beam made of Dust coming right at the massive grimm before the blue Dust beam finally struck its target... but however, instead of the blue beaming laser made of Dust cutting and slicing right the unmoving and motionless mountain of an Grimm like everyone expecting, there was an sudden bright flash of red light that would have blinded anyone temporary who have saw it with their eyes for an moment and, instead, the blue Dust beam was just passing harmlessly around the entire body of the enormous giant Grimm harmlessly like it was just the gentle flow of water pushing against it. Everyone who have saw this were shocked of what they were seeing with their eyes before the captain of the _Devastation_ was given out and shouting out orders to the crew members of the Altesian Miles-long Airship before he spoke to the sergeant through the radio.

"Come in, sergeant! Come in, sergeant! What's the status report?! Why didn't the blue Dust laser beam cut right through the Grimm?! I repeat! Come in, sergeant! Come in!"

" _... Sir..._ "

"SERGEANT! Give a status report! What is going out there?! Why didn't the blue Dust laser beam cut right through the Grimm?! SERGEANT! Do you hear me?! I repeat-"

" _... Sir... The Grimm... it has Aura manifesting around its body._ "

The captain along with the operator and crew members who were in the observation bridge of the _Devastation_ were completely shock of what they've just heard from their sergeant ally assisting them down on the ground and realized in horror of what this exactly means that if any one of the Grimm, particular the most massive Grimm that was rampaging through the upper part of the Industrial District and destroying everything with anything on its body or spreading the fire, was manifesting its own Aura around its titanic body, then that meant that the Black Wolflord itself has Aura around its body and therefore means has a Soul of its own. Before any of them could react to this shocking information, the Black Wolflord's 2 shoulders red crystals suddenly begun to make the mechanical-sounding screeching sound once more as they were radiating and emitting the black and crimson eletricities that were made out of Ultima Energy with the crimson glow inside of them spinning faster and faster until they were at their brightest and fastest stages once more... all before firing a beaming black laser-like concentrated blast with flicking of red eletricities inside of it and a red aura surrounding it made of Ultima Energy from its mouth, the concentrating blast of Ultima Energy streak across the night sky before it passed right by the _Devastation_ in the air. Despite this, the intensity from the concentrating blast of Ultima Energy alone was enough to ripped the _Devastation_ itself apart from the inside out and causing it to exploded in the air when it was ripped into pieces, instantly killing all of those who were on the _Devastation_ , as the wreckage and pieces of the once mighty massive experimental airship felled right out of the sky and crash into the ground below. Seeing that the _Devastation_ was taking out and destroyed by its own hands, the Black Wolflord let out another of its howling roar.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

With the _Devastation_ now destroyed and no longer having its attention toward it, the Black Wolflord continue on with its rampage through the upper part of the Industrial District itself, smashing one of the building with its tail, exhaling another of its plasma and vapor-like black mist filled with black and crimson eletricities that cause the explosions and buildings to catch on fire, adding more fuel to the roaring fire and wild flames of the blazing sea of the inferno was still burning down everything that was in its path, while crushing more of them with its body, causing then to crumble and fall into pieces onto the ground.

The pilots of the only couple of remaining Bullheads that were at the airfield base, after the rest of the other airborne Bullheads have been destroyed and were wiped clean out one of the Black Wolflord's pulse of Ultima Energy, have saw the _Devastation_ of getting blasted and destroyed out of the air and were seeing the massive Grimm continuing its rampage through upper parts of the Industrial District. This made one of the pilots, Tomo, got frustrated by this of just being helpless with this before he finally got fed up with this and told the pilots of the other Bullheads.

"NO! I am not going to stand by and watching a city filled with million of peoples about to be burn down to the ground without doing nothing at all! We need to do something!"

"What else can we do, Tomo?! All of the other types of missiles that we got have now ran out and we only got Mutli-Flares Missiles now!"

"... Those missiles option are a good enough for me. Load 'em up!"

"Are you freaking crazy?! You're not going to be able to harm that grimm out there with those missiles and you're more likely to died like the rest of the other Bullheads!"

"Old man. I maybe am crazy, but that is just a part of my job description and it is a job that we are suppose to do. So I am gonna out there and going to save people right out there from that Grimm that need our help! Even if it is gonna cost my life. Now load 'em up!"

When Blake, Yang, Ilia, Tai, Qrow, and Raven got to a part of an shoreline of Vale City Harbor where one of the many bridges, a type of tied arch bridge to be precise, that connected both the lower parts of the Industrial District of the City of Vale to the upper parts of the Industrial District of the City of Vale and exactly where an group of people, both humans and faunus, were gathered on at before they took a look, all six of them became horrified by the sight of upper part itself being now engulfed in the roaring fires and wild flames of the blazing sea of the burning infernos that were now raging across it that the Black Wolflord itself have now created and illuminating the darkness of the night with its brightness, blocking out any of the shining rays from the stars behind the clouds, swallowing up and destroying anything that was in its path of destruction, killing anything that was still alive with just the sheer intensity of the temperature of its own heat alone in an slow and painful manner of death from them. What is worse about this is that the six of them couldn't help any survivors who were still in the upper part of that district and they knew that all too well, making them feel frustrated by this, since all of them knew that they were all but completely helpless to do anything about this.

However, the anger of their frustration of being utterly helpless in this situation soon give away to horror and terror when they saw the Black Wolflord coming out roaring fires and wild flames of the blazing sea of the burning infernos that was still raging behind it, like a monster that came out of depths of Oblivion to wreak the start of the apocalypses itself upon Humanity for what it have done, and moved into the waters of the Vale City Harbor with the heavy and stomping footsteps of its paws before heading toward the arch bridge. The six of them along with the group of people watch of what was happening that was playing right in front of them helplessly and hopelessly as the massive Grimm walked up to the bridge before lifting one of its front paws up into air and, with one single swing, smashed one of the bridge's abutments into complete bits and pieces, causing the rest of the bridge to collapse into beneath the dark waters below, splashing them into, creating waves that lifted boats that were tighten to the docks higher into the air and manage to push them further into the dock.

The six of them just watch this in silence, wishing that they could help, to do something, but yet, they knew that they couldn't, cursing their inability to do anything about this Grimm that was transform by Ultima Energy, as the Black Wolflord itself was just all beyond their own and any hunter's abilities to deal with this Creature of Grimm.

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-V3K93x4V8&list=PL3c2UQa5GRqOaQF3x_My5x_L0KYQqdh2k&index=17))

All of them suddenly heard the familiar sounds from a familiar turbine jet engines that were allowing to propel and move a certain familiar VTOL aircraft to both and fly hover through the air, thrusting it forward through the skies, before the six of them and the group of people look their heads up into dark clouds that were blocking the shining stars to see a lone Bullhead in the air that it was flying through. The same Bullhead that Tomo was piloting to fly through the sky with the roaring fires and wild flames of the blazing sea of the burning infernos that was happening below, before he press the trigger for the missiles of his aircraft, causing his own Bullhead to fired a single missiles from its internal storage pods, sending it to self-propelling itself through the air and rocketing right across the illuminated night skies created by the sea of flames until its fuel ran out and broke its outer shells apart before ejecting the flares and causing them to ignite, creating multiple bursts of intense lights. However, this have caught the attention of the Black Wolflord, looking at the sudden glimmering and spraying bursts of intense lights in silence, before sudden starting to move forward toward the direction of the lit-up flares despite the intense brightness from the other source that was glowing beside it that it just ignored, surprising everyone by the sight of this. Realizing that the massive Grimm was attracted to the flares, for some reason or another, Tomo flew his Bullhead into another attack run and he then start firing the Multi-Flares Missiles, sending more flares into the air, leading the gigantic towering Grimm toward the Emprise du Lion Sea, causing everyone who were seeing this to start cheering for Tomo as his Bullhead was using its Multi-Flares Missiles to leading the enormous Grimm away from the rest of the City of Vale. He've kept firing the Multi-Flares Missiles from his Bullhead all until it have all bit now ran out of them. Thankfully through, that was when the other surviving Bullheads soon came into the sky and came to his aid of assistance before starting to firing their own Multi-Flares Missiles, sending more burst of intense lights into the air. Everyone were cheering all of them on at this, with most of the six as well as Raven just simply give a smirk of impressment at this, as the group of Bullheads were using the most harmless yet most effective method of leading the living mountainous monster of a titanic and monstrous Grimm away from the City of Vale in order to prevent its path of destruction toward the other parts that would cause more even loss of lives than it is already. The group of Bullheads have manage to lead the Black Wolflord back into the waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea of where it came from with the use of the flares from their Multi-Flares Missiles and the multiple bursts of intense lights that were created by them before it finally swim out into the beautiful blue sea in the darkness of the night and dive beneath the waters, diving silently deep into the black depth of the abyssal deep, into the mystery of the darkness itself...

* * *

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nu712ULGS0w&list=PL3c2UQa5GRqOaQF3x_My5x_L0KYQqdh2k&index=18))

Unfortunately, the damages caused by the Black Wolflord and the roaring fires and wild flames of the blazing sea of the burning infernos that it created was already done: What was once just the normal yet beautiful upper parts of the Industrial District in the City of Vale was now a completely barren, charred, and destroyed land in absolutely ruins with countless and countless numbers of multiple destroyed and burned buildings and landmarks in sight as the eyes can see that have the blacken scorch marks made by the sea of inferno itself and not a single soul of life anywhere in sight of it, the aftermath of the destruction to it created by the Black Wolflord look like it was a city was hit and destroyed by a powerful atomic bomb of our world that was strong enough or even an tune-down bomb version of the Ultima Bomb that was still powerful enough to level the entirely of it...

The cockpit of a crushed and half-burnt Atlesian Paladin-310 that was covered with debris laying against a building was forced open by its own pilot, who've manage to barely survived thanks to his own mech's own life support unit, still dazed or woozy at least from the head trauma of being tossed about in the tumbling of his Paladin, and quickly stumbled down to the burned ground to where he then landed by his now completely wrecked Paladin, taking his time to recover from the trauma that he experience as he breath in and out, before he've manage to lift his head up to see the damage and destruction done to the now charred and lifeless remain of the destroyed upper part of the Industrial District by the Black Wolflord and the roaring fires and wild flames of the blazing sea of the burning infernos that it created within just the only 10 minutes of the raid of its rampaging through the part of the Industrial District, causing his composure to finally break as he broke down crying when he realized this and cursing silently all of this under his own breath, making him wonder this was the Black Wolflord's punishment to them for the pain and agony for its creation from the Ultima Bomb. Reminding them that Humanity itself is responsible for some of their greatest suffering that they have created.

The rescue efforts to search for any survivor that have manage to survive was now switched to high-gear as hunters from either the four kingdoms of Vale, Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo, with Vacuo ones being the quickest one to responded to this, in either single or multiple groups, along with all of the surviving units of Vale and Atlas troops, Atlesian Knights-210s, Atlesian Paladin-310s, and even all of the 4 Colossus MK-IIIs that were position in the lower part of the Industrial District and have manage to survive because of it, were scouring around of the now destroyed and charred remains of the upper part of the Industrial District, searching for any survivors. With all of the massive and enormous amount of negative emotions that were in the air like the feelings of despairs, resentment, sorrow, etc. that were created and pumped into the air caused by the morbid, traumatic, and depression reaction to the destructions and death to the populated areas within the upper part of the Industrial District during the Black Wolflord's rampage have attracted multiple types and kinds of Creature of Grimm right now into the charred remain of the area. However, the high amount of Dust Particle Radioactively that polluted the area were so high and off the scale that the radiation was killing the smaller species of Grimm off instantly while the larger species of Grimm were able to resist the effect from the Dust Particle Radiations before succumbing to death but their deaths were far more slow and excruciatingly more painful for them as if the radiation was a poison to them that was eating them apart from the inside. Despite all of this, the species of Grimm that were surviving in the area with no effect from the radiation or at least were living in the area the longest and resisting the symptoms the most were, surprisingly, the Apathy, as this species of Grimm were sighted to be ignoring the effects of the radiation and they were not affected, if not outright _unsusceptible_ , to it, since these types and kind of Grimm were sighted to be not only surviving, but _thriving_ , in the area they were, as if they were completely apathic to the effects caused by the Dust Particle Radiations, just like what their name would suggest about this. When they have manage to find any survivors in the destroyed remains of the area, either if they were human or faunus of any ages, they were immediately carried and taking to one of the many hospitals in the other district of the City of Vale by one of them.

But however, the sheer numbers of causalities, estimating around about 4,022,610 injuries of people who are injured and the complete estimate amount of fatalities was about 7,933,790 deaths of people who died during the Black Wolflord's rampage of about 10 minutes through the upper part of the Industrial District, overwhelm all of the hospitals, either government or privately-runned, and overrunning them with the total amount of wounded victims, many of whom who were exposed to the heavy dose of Dust Particle Radiations that are created by the Black Wolflord on its raid and rampage and were suffering from radiation sickness caused by this.

At one of the hospitals with both the Vale and Atlas troops and soldiers and its staff members carrying the victims who were in the Black Wolflord's rampage on stretchers into the hospital and putting them down in whatever available space that they have left inside of its countless rooms and halls, Port and Dr. Oobleck along a few other scientists were testing some children for the signs of Dust Particle Radiations by passing a detector of a Geiger Counter over a little girl. When they saw the Geiger Counter goes berserk, the both of them have knew and noted to themselves sadly that this little girl will have a short lifespan now.

One of the human children stared silently at the dead body of her faunus mother laying on the floor, staring silently in shock at what have happened, until she broke down and begun to cried loudly in sadness at the death of her faunus mother, the one who give birth to her and born her to the world, as the nurses and solider lifted the dead body of the faunus mother up and put now dead body onto one of the stretchers. Coco was climbing up the stairs when she saw Velvet pick up the crying human child into her arms and soothe her crying and sadness at this in her arms as she tried calm her down and attempt to ease her pain and sadness of this before she carried her over to one of the nurse that Coco was coming up behind from to her married wife.

"Thank you for your help." The nurse said to Velvet, thanking the bunny faunus for her help, as she took the crying girl from her hands into her own.

"Your mother will be okay." Velvet said to the child with an tone of reassurance in her voice, giving a face of soothing comfort to her, in order to give her hope and make her happy or at least, allowing her to no longer cry in complete sadness now. But when the nurse have took the child in her arms away, the bunny faunus turn to her married wife and give her chocolate brown-haired human wife a sad look of depression and plain tiredness in her eyes with a smile of false hope to her at all of this, knowing all too well that the human child's faunus mother was all but _dead_ and they can't do or help anything about it, before Coco hugged her rabbit faunus wife in order to give her comfort and support at this as she begun to cry at all of this.

Yang just looked around from her seat in the hospital at the amount of carnage resulted from the Black Wolflord's own rampage and the dejection and despondency from the gloomy and the bleak atmosphere that loom all over in the hospital like they were dark clouds that were about to become unstoppable storms of countless rains and thunders with the expression of distress and sorrow that was written on her face at just the sheer feeling of both the despair and the hopelessness of the situation that they were in. What is worse; She just doesn't know of _what_ to do with this at the face of the sheer amount of despair that was being given off, enough to attract any amount of Grimm to come to them. As everyone knows that there is little to no hope for the survivors. This is what giving her the most amount of grief that she was feeling about this. The feeling of despair and distress it was causing yet unable to help or do anything about it. Everything in this situation was just distressing and stressful for those who were trying to at least lighten up the woeful mood of the bleak atmosphere around the hospital and easing the pain and sadness of those who were utterly and completely affected by this. The blonde heard footsteps coming up beside her and she look her head up to see that it was her wife Blake, also wearing a expression of both woe and exhaustion on her face with her cat ears flatten against her head in the light of what is happening now, before the cat faunus sat down beside her blonde human wife on the bench she was sitting on.

The Bumblebee couple looked at the depressing and exhausting woeful eyes of each other in silent before then hugging each other and embracing each other's comforting love of their arms deeply, since they knew that need to support and comfort of each other's love and care. The same way of support and comfort of each other's love and care for each other during the melancholia atmosphere after end of the Great Second War, the scars that were made from the wounds that it have inflicted upon the world of Remnant of which that have came back to haunt them in the form of the Black Wolflord for their incidentally transformation upon the monstrous grimm in the form of both the horror and tragedy that it have become and for the suffering and agonizing pain of the anguishing and torturing trauma, the wrathful rage, and the woeful sorrow and depressing that it have caused not only upon the Black Wolflord itself of the Second Great War, but also upon Humanity itself, reminding them the scars and the wounds of the horrors and tragedies of what they have caused and have done during the Second War of the World.

Speaking of the Second Great War and all of the scars it have inflicted, the Bumblebee couple's lines of thoughts have stray them to the thought about Weiss. After discussing this about with each other, Blake and Yang decide to go the Schnee Mansion to visit Weiss, since they needed her support through this as how she needed their as well...

* * *

After what she have saw on television after the rampage of the Black Wolflord, Weiss was in her private den room, as she was sitting in her rose red Méridienne-style Chaise longue chair and was holding a wine glass of cherry wine in her left hand which she drank from as she look in silence, looking in silence at the portrait of Ruby Rose that was hanging on the wall in front of her. As she drank the cherry wine out of the wine glass, she remember her times with her girlfriend Ruby. Remembering all of the good times that she have spend with her during their times together at Beacon Academy, the happiest times that she have ever spend in her life and something of which she held dearly to her own heart, all before the Fall of Beacon have forced them apart and to the start of the Second Great War until the final phase have forced them to fight each other on different sides before her death and the creation of their own daughter Aygül. Weiss hoped that one day, Aygül will become a hunter in her own rights like her and Ruby before her and would have a family that she can care and loved. Like how she herself used have to hope and dream of if she ever inherent the SDC and married Ruby, all before the Fall of Beacon and the start of the Second Great War have all but smashed those hopes and dreams into pieces and destroyed all beyond to the points of oblivion themselves.

That was when she was snapped out of her dwelling on the pasts that she have long consider the happiest times of her life and the thoughts about her dreams and fantasies of marrying Ruby all before her untimely death that was caused indirectly by her hands in her mind when she have suddenly knocking on the door to her den room. Deciding that a visiting company would be good for her, she drank up the rest of her cherry wine out of the glass and put the wine glass down on the table beside her, before she finally spoke. "Come in." The door open to reveal the Bumblebee couple themselves as Blake and Yang, with the long-haired blonde human carrying a few chairs for themselves, came right into the room and the black-haired cat faunus closed the door behind them before they walk over to her. She saw the expression of both the distressful expression full of sadness and exhaustion from the current state of this situation on their faces and she noted that there was now no shining of the life in those dull and lifeless yet sad eyes of unhappiness now, only the heaviness and cynicism behind their empty eyes, something that she knew that no one should carry. When Yang has put the chairs down right beside her longue chair and the Bumblebee couple sat down on them, Weiss immediately knew in her mind that stressful ordeal of the dejection and despondency from the death and the destruction caused by the raid of the Black Wolflord's rampage was affecting them severely and it was more worse than she had originally thought before she manage to speak. "Blake. Yang. Are you okay?"

"Oh. Don't worry, we're alright." Yang said with an fake smile on her face, trying to not make Weiss worry about themselves too much. However, Weiss didn't believe her.

"Yang. Don't bother to lied to me... I can obliviously see it on your face and behind your eyes. Tell me the truth. Are you truely okay?"

Blake and Yang gave Weiss a blank look in silence over this for a moment. All before those blank look have finally broken down to give away to an sadden expression of melancholia to the CEO of SDC as the blonde have finally told their old friend of their health. "No. No, Weiss. We're... we're not okay. we're not okay, Weiss. Not only are we suffering from the despair, the depression and the grief of over the death of over millions of innocent peoples who are now dead because of the Black Wolflord's rampage, but we're also suffering from the distress and exhaustion of our bodies and minds of trying to ease all of those who have survive the raid of not only the pain, the sadness, and the despair from the trauma, the horror, and the shock that they have experience during the rampage, but also easing the pain and hurt they are suffering from the Dust Particle Radiations sickness that they're inflicted with due to the heavy expose to a huge dose of them and giving them the comfort from the suffering pain and trauma they were feeling and experencing. What is worse about this, Weiss: We don't _know_ of what to do with this. Since it is beyond the capabilities of hunters to deal with this kind of Grimm. And there is little to nope for the survivors as they're dying left to right and there is nothing that we could do about it!"

"Yang..." Blake said as she tried to calm her wife down.

"We just don't know of what to do with this! We just don't really know of what to really do with this, Weiss... there is nothing. Nothing that we could do about this, Weiss. There is no hope this situation, Weiss. There is absolutely no hope in this situation, there is only despair, pain, sadness, stress, exhaustion, and agony in all of this. Only despair, pain, sadness, stress, exhaustion, and agony that we are all suffering in all of this. Just only despair, pain, sadness, stress, exhaustion, and agony in all of this, Weiss. Since the Black Wolflord is just beyond the capabilities of either the hunters or the military to deal with this and there is just no way we could stop it. There is just no way we could stop the Black Wolflord. As it is just too unstoppable and invincible, Weiss..."

Weiss could now finally see of how just badly did the Black Wolflord's rampage affected the people, both humans and faunus of every single ages, around the world of Remnant, affect the world to the point that it made the world of Remnant stand still, making the entire world of Remnant stand still when they were affected by the rampage of the Black Wolflord, and she immediately knew it was most definitely worser than she have expected, as they were suffering from the wrathful and outrage fury of anger, the woeful and sorrowful melancholic of sadness, and the dejection and despondency of despair from not the only rampage of the Black Wolflord, but also for the fact that there was absolutely no hope, only combination of the wrathful and outrage fury of anger, the woeful and sorrowful melancholic of sadness, and the dejection and despondency of despair, of ever defeating the Black Wolflord since there was no way of actually killing as it was immune to all of the offensive and defensive weapons that they all have and it was basically invincible. There was no way of actually killing the Black Wolflord... all of it except for _one_.

When Weiss have thought about it in her mind, she immediately knew that it was too risky to use and think about the results and the effects of ever using such a dangerous and powerful Weapon of Mass Destruction on a level and magnitude of that scale, fearing outcome of the consequence of ever using and unleashing a weapon like that... when she look at Blake and Yang, she have saw the despair of both dejection and despondency of the melancholic on all of their faces of what happen. That was when she suddenly felt something that she haven't felt in an quite long now were all now rising up from the bottom of her heart like the legends of the Phoenix being reborn from the ashes of the last: Determination. Those same sparks of flames that were about to disappear inside of her withering and despairing heart have begun to ignite again, reigniting the flames and fire of her determination within her now burning heart. With her eyes now lit up with resolvement of her determination, she sat up from her longue chair and told Blake and Yang.

"... No. There is one way. One way to defeat the Black Wolflord. And the only way that I can think of to defeat it." Blake and Yang look up in confusion at her, but now with both life and hope in them of what they have heard from her, before Weiss walked over the portrait frame of Ruby Rose and clicked a hidden button hidden behind the portrait, causing the hidden wall door to the secret entrance to slide open in front of them, revealing its hidden existence to the Bumblebee pair themselves. This have took them by complete surprised of what they've just saw before she told them one word from her mouth when she utter it to her 2 old friends from Beacon Academy. "Come." With that, Weiss enter into the secret entrance with Blake and Yang following after the white-haired aristocratic into it. She lead them down the stairs of the secret entrance to the secret basement until they finally enter the secret basement of where her small-scale laboratory and she switch on the light, revealing her lab to her old 2 friends. The Bumblebee couple look around in awe, astonish of how well she kept something this amazing from them for this long or maintain it was for a secret lab, before Weiss walked over to the table where the cloaked-covered weapon was on and stopped in front of it, all before she ask them when she spoke. "You know that the question that have filled the minds of many people after the 4th Battle of Vytal and the detonation of the Ultima Bomb? Of Why were the TRINITY were so horrified by just the sheer amount of power of the weapon Ultima Bomb? Didn't they even test the effect and destructive capabilities of the Ultima Bomb with the other Moon Dust?"

"Yes."

"Yeah?"

"Well... There is a simple answer to all of those questions that many people ask in their mind: It is because that they have only used _one_ of the Moon Dusts for the Ultima Bomb." Weiss said. Blake and Yang immediately realized the implication of what she is getting at, all before the CEO of Schnee Dust Company grab the cloak with her left hand and pull it off with a single grasp, revealing the Tempest Destroyer itself to the Bumblebee couple. There was a moment of silence to allow the two visitors in Weiss' secret lab to mentally grasp and comprehend of what they were seeing with their own eyes when they have realized of where the other Moon Dust was used for exactly before the white-haired business woman spoke to her oldest of friends and explain to them of what it is and how it work to them. "What you are looking is the far-more controlled sister WMD to the Ultima Bomb itself: The Tempest Destroyer. How the Tempest Destroyer works is that, completely unlike the Ultima Bomb, it will released and pumping out the powdered form of Moon Dust right out from the sides of the weapon into the area of its chosen surrounding that are about as small as a particle in the sands, making it completely invisible from the naked eyes, before the weapon unleashed a pulse of energy into area filled with powdered Moon Dust, causing an chain reactions of Ultima Energy being released between each of the individual particles that would eat away of whatever was in its chosen surrounding area either from the outside or from the inside by breaking down the bonds of atoms of whatever was inside their maximum range and radius of effect. I'd hope to not use this as a last resort, but given circumstances of the current situation and affairs in the world that the Black Wolflord, it is no longer a choice."

"Yes. Of course. Now I can understand why you didn't tell us this and kept it a secret from us: It will be dangerous if it used by the wrong hand." Blake said. "It's understandable of why you did that."

"Yes. However, there is a point of interest about the Black Wolflord, another theory that I've created on another view on the origin of how the Black Wolflord was created, would shock the both of you of when I say it. Well... you see." Weiss took a deep breath at this, preparing for what she was about to say to Blake and Yang, before she finally told them, the bomb itself, of what she have told the Bumblebee couple of what this theory of what, or rather, _who_ , the Black Wolflord was. "The Black Wolflord:... The Black Wolflord itself _might_ be Ruby."

The eyes of Blake and Yang widen in shock, their minds unable comprehend of what she just have said to them, before they manage to find their voice to speak. "Wha-?! How-?!"

"Yes. I know. I know. I understand that it is farfetched and unreasonable, just improbable and implausible, to think that the Black Wolflord might be Ruby, but let me explain: When the Blue Dust Beam fired from the _Devastation_ itself have struck the Black Wolflord, there was an sudden bright flash of red light before the Blue Dust Beam was now passing just harmlessly around its entire body harmlessly like it was just the gentle flow of water pushing against it. Do you know the reason of what that flash of light is and why did Blue Dust Beam passed around harmlessly? Because it has Aura around its body, meaning it has a soul, and activated its Aura to show this. You know what the coloration of that Aura was? Red. You know whose own Aura is red? Ruby. So if the Black Wolflord might be Ruby herself, then why would she go on a rampage that destroyed million of lives you may ask? Something is not like her. The answer to that question is rather simple, as the fuel of pain for the Black Wolflord's rage and revenge against Humanity can be tract back to one source, the source that have created the horror and the tragedies of what it have created and done even after it has ended: The Second Great War itself." Weiss explained. "Afterall, the most prevalent theory about the entire existence of ghosts and their creation is that they're disembody souls and auras who no longer have an physical body to go back to after they have died and are no longer able to interact with the physical world anymore. Through, I am not entirely sure that if this is the case. Whatever the case it is, one thing is clear is that during the Second Great War, Ruby must have received a severe amount of traumas from the battlefields that she have fought on during the war due to the fact she was forced to kill multiple of people, whether they were innocent civilians or dangerous combatants, and fight her loved ones, like myself, against her own wishes, causing no endless emotional and constant amounts of endless and constant intense sadness, anger, stress, pain, rage, distress, agony, fury, misery, wrath, sorrow, grief, torture, hatred, nightmare, loathing, unhappiness, hopelessness, antipathy, heartache, animosity, heartbreak, woe, anguish, melancholia, insanity, madness, bleakness, instability, depression, self-loathing isolation, dejection, despondency, and despair on of what she have done on and off of the battlefields and the many battles that she was in during the Second Great War, on a level of shell shocked scales for her, making it even more worse for her, which have no doubt damage her own mind and psyche from all of this of what was happening around her, which is completely and utterly unavoidable if you're fighting or even in a war. All of those intense emotions that she have felt throughout the Second Great War was increase and intensified to multiple levels when the Ultima Bomb was dropped and exploded at the end of the final battle. If Ruby have manage to survived the explosion of the Ultima Bomb when the explosion have fused her to the body of a Beowolf or her soul took possession of that Beowolf or by just pure willpower and determination is something that I am not certainly, but all I know that the explosion have mutated her new body, accelerating the growth of her new body into a size beyond that of other Creature of Grimms could able to grow into, turning her into the Black Wolflord. But however, since Ruby wasn't ready or prepare for her new mutated body and size along with the pain of all the intense emotions that she felt from explosion of the Ultima Bomb, have caused her brain to finally break from the sheer amount of intense emotions like the pain that she have felt from the Ultima Bomb and information combine with the sensory overload and the mental damages that she have received on the battlefield that she fought to the point that it have caused her to horribly shattered her own mind and causing Ruby, now the Black Wolflord, to go mad from them as she became insane, with the pain filling her insanity. The fact that she was isolated from everyone that she knew and care about and was unable to communicate with anyone in her newest and current form that cause the constant pain and agony that she feel, the damage on her psyche, and her insanity worsen doesn't help the matter. As I have said before about this: Sometimes, pain can lead to insanity. Insanity lead to rage. Rage lead to focus on whoever cause the pain and insanity that she have felt and feels. And so she have decide target on the ones who were responsible for creation the most powerful weapon in our history that resulted in the creation of the Black Wolflord itself; Humanity ourselves. So she is lashing out all of her wrathful rage on all of us. No matter how you look at it, Humanity are often the ones who are responsible for the greatest of suffering they cause to themselves. However, it is just a theory. A personal theory of mine really, but it is reasonable when you think about it. Don't you agree?"

Despite the sheer insanity and madness to comprehend that the Black Wolflord might be once a person, even more so if the massive grimm itself might be Ruby herself, the theory for the other possible origin of the Black Wolflord actually does make reasonable and plausible amount of sense when you think about it carefully and logically. Since it does explained a lot in the another view of how the Black Wolflord itself was created, the reason of why it gone on a rampage, and why it has an Aura and a Soul. After all, the Second Great War has affected everyone, including Ruby, probably even more so than the rest of Team RWBY. If that is the case, then this would add a layer of sympathy and tragedy for the Black Wolflord. A victim. A victim of the Second Great War. A victim of a war. A victim who have lost everything in that war. Having nothing but its own wrathful rage, constant pain and agony it feels by existing, and hatred toward the world, against the entire world of Remnant for what it has done to it or her. Focusing and unleashing all of its suppress rage like that of an wrathful god onto the entire races of Humanity itself, not caring if they were either humans or faunus, since it has nothing else to lose now. Blake and Yang felt the feelings of pity and sympathy for the Black Wolflord, despite what it or she has done on its rampage through upper part of the Industrial District, it or she has a excuse that actually hold water for it to go on a rampage through a part of a large city and unleashing its wrathful fury of its rageful anger, the constant pain and agony it feels endlessly, and its entire hatred toward Humanity itself, as it is, in an way, a innocent victim who was affected by the Second Great War just like everyone and everything else who were also affected by it, because it was horribly mutated against its will by the Ultima Bomb all by complete accident and whose existence was created by Humanity's mistakes.

That was when Weiss continue to speak.

"Whatever the case of its origins, one thing is clear to me: The Black Wolflord will not stop its path for vengeance upon Humanity to pay for the price of their mistakes, in its hatred against us, for causing the creation and the constant pain of its whole existence until they are all wipe off from the face of Remnant to extinction and make them all completely destroyed to the point of oblivion. I was hoping that I wouldn't use the Tempest Destroyer and avoid using it as a last resort for this, but since the Black Wolflord will stop at nothing for its vengeance on Humanity for the mistakes of we have done, I have no other choice but to use the Tempest Destroyer to stop it. For the sake of the Humanity... Even if it is going to kill me."

Blake and Yang looked at her in strucked and speechless shocked, stagger in dumbfounded and stunned shock of what they have just heard her said, staring at the CEO of SDC in shocked of how far and willing she is of using this weapon. This weapon of mass destruction. A weapon of mass destruction that was created during the final phrase of the Second Great War itself. In order to stop and defeat the Black Wolflord. For theirs, humanity's, and the entire world of Remnant's shake of this. Before the cat faunus have manage to find her voice for her to speak to their old friend in concern. "Are you about this, Weiss? Are you really that willing to use the Tempest Destroyer to stop the Black Wolflord for our sake?"

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=njDSd8e6o70) or [X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2nYzbHsuAU8))

Weiss didn't give a immediate answer to that, before she turn her head away from them and give am unfocused and vacant stared. Blank staring in silence. Staring her only living eye, the eye with the crooked scar that ran vertically down across her face, right into the vast abyss of the nothingness, with a face of pure weariness in silence as she remember. Remembering of the memories. The memories of the horror. The total and complete horror of war that she have saw during the Second Great War. At the sights in a overcrowded hospital that she was staying at that was filled with hundreds of wounded and dying innocent people, including childrens, being carried into the hospital and occupying ward after ward in the hospital, who were both exhibiting and suffering from horrific injuries from an sudden and out of nowhere attack and being caught in the battle itself have burned into the shards of her memories ever since that day she have saw it. The images of the choir of schoolgirls singing in despair, singing to song of an praying, praying for the light and peace to return to the world, praying that not another war like the Second Great War wouldn't happen again. Something that she still have remember, still remembering that choir of schoolgirls singing to a song of a praying in despair on that day after end of the Second Great War, like a choir of schoolgirl of today that were also singing a song, singing a song that pray that the Black Wolflord wouldn't come back again to haunt them in despair. As she still remember those images of a choir of schoolgirls singing to a song of an praying in despair that were burn deep in the back of her mind since that day, even to this day. All before she finally give her answer to them. "I've already made up my mind about my decision on this, Blake. What other choices do we have?" She said, finally giving them her answer to Blake's question to her, as she told her oldest of friends of this. "But this will be the first and last time that I will ever allow the Tempest Destroyer to be used." She then proceed to pick up a vial of powdered Fire Dust with her finger from the pocket of her jacket and toss it with her fingers into the fireplace in her secret laboratory, cracking the vial when it hit the wood inside of it, causing the fire to be lit up inside of the fireplace when the vial of powdered Fire Dust hit it as the flame burn brightly with an orange glow of aura. Weiss then picked up the envelope that was containing the files for the designs of the Ultima Bomb and the Tempest Destroyer inside of it with her left hand and look at the envelope in silence, looking at the envelope with the files inside fondly, one last time, all before she said only one sentence.

"Never again."

Weiss finally proceeded to toss the envelope into the fire that was blazing with fury inside of the fireplace, feeding the inferno flames of the roaring hellfires with the files inside of the envelope, preventing anyone from ever trying to use it. Blake and Yang looked with sadness and dejection on their faces at the realization that Weiss was sacrificing the knowledge. The same knowledge that she use to advanced Dust researchs by years and the same knowledge that she used to help everyone. All in order to help them.

* * *

After they have manage to moved the Tempest Destroyer by carrying and getting it out of the secret basement safety with Weiss' Arma Gigas after a lengthy procedure of removing the wall doors and a few walls of Weiss' den room to outside before moving it out of the Schnee Mansion for safety and caution reasons, the _Blue One_ taking the _WBY, with Aygül with them in her basket, as Weiss said that her child was now old enough to travel with them in order to allow her to experience the outside world of the Schnee Mansion and Atlas around her, along with: Ilia, Winter, Tai, Qrow, Port, Doctor Oobleck, Penny MK III and even Raven herself, and carrying all of them to where the Black Wolflord was last located by the advanced radar and sonar system of one of the Atlesian submarines, along with 2 mechanized deep sea-operated robot suits that were build to operation and research under the depth of the deep sea, so in order to withstand the intense amount of pressures under in the black and dark waters of the abyssal deeps, they were designed to have a thick hull and frame and have a sturdy and robust framework skeleton structure that were solid well-built for such a role with the main body having an thick metal-made bathysphere-shaped cockpit that were about 9.50 feets (2.9 meter) in diameter and the wall of the bathysphere-shaped cockpit were about 3 to 4-inches-thick (76 to 102 mm) of casted titanium that were equipped with both external and internal powerful electrical lamps and camera and having an pair of two heavily-armored stocky and sturdy legs that were connected to the bathysphere-shaped cockpit by a small but incredible thick cotch-piece jutting right out underneath the bathysphere-shaped cockpit with a upside down triangle-shape back where the cable cord connection port was located for a thick yet hollow rubber cable cord to protect the power cable that power them and the oxygen supply cable from with inside to connect, called _Bathysphere 1_ and _Benthoscope 2_ , with the Tempest Destroyer now being attached right to the back of _Bathysphere 1_. Weiss requested that she should pilot _Bathysphere 1_ in order to make sure that the Tempest Destroyer is used correctly. Winter at first refuse, but she soon forced herself to, albeit reluctantly, gives in to her younger sister's request when Blake and Dr Oobleck have pointed out to her that Weiss was easily the most experience of handling and using the Tempest Destroyer out of all them on an such short notice and small time-frame, something that the CEO of Schnee Dust Company herself agreed with them on.

Soon, _Blue One_ landed on the surface waters of the Bay of Vale about 19.541027 miles off of the Island of Patch. Once there, everyone made last of the preparation for _Bathysphere 1_ and _Benthoscope 2_ as VNN News Reporter Cyril Ian himself reporting of what he was seeing to everyone who were watching this.

"We are coming closer to the moment of truth. We will soon know if the Black Wolflord, the Grimm that has terrorized the world... will finally be buried forever in the ocean depths. At this time, specialized Geiger counters placed in the waters at various depth are being used to pinpoint the location of the Black Wolflord. Will the only Tempest Destroyer in the world be powerful enough for the job? Its inventor who was primary involved in the development that created both Ultima Bomb and it during the Second Great War, Ms. Weiss Schnee, the CEO of Schnee Dust Company herself, remains silent. All we can do now is pray for its success." Once it was done, both Weiss and Winter got into the cockpit of _Bathysphere 1_ and _Benthoscope 2_ respectively and when they were seated properly, they closed the hatch entrance in front of them tightly shut with a flick of a button, before lifting the two deep-sea mechs over to the water and begun lowering them. "The time has come. Right now, the two deep-sea operated mechs, _Bathysphere 1_ and _Benthoscope 2_ with Weiss and Winter Schnee in them now, are now being lowered into the water."

([X](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kWMoErUnaJ8))

Weiss and Winter in _Bathysphere 1_ and _Benthoscope 2_ were now lowered into the waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea. They slowly and continuely descended through the dark and black depth of the sea until they reach the Bathypelagic Zone, better known as the midnight zone, at the depth of about 3028 feets (923 meters) when _Bathysphere 1_ and _Benthoscope 2_ landed on the ocean floor, at the bottom of the continent shelf now, before Weiss and Winter then moved their respective deep-sea mechs forward, moving _Bathysphere 1_ and _Benthoscope 2_ forward toward the edge of the continent shelf, toward where the Black Wolflord might be located, as their deep-sea mechs walked along the bottom of the ocean floor of the Emprise du Lion Sea with the steps of their foots...

The Black Wolflord was merely laying down completely still on the bottom of the ocean floor, utterly and completely motionless. Merely sleeping peacefully. Merely sleeping a dream. A dream of remembering. Remembering its memories. Remembering the memories of its past. The past of just enjoying the time of its life without a single care in the world... before the explosion of the Ultima Bomb changed it and mutating it into now current form that it didn't even want against its own will, as the numerous species of multiple creatures and Creatures of Grimm that live in the complete darkness of the black, cold, and dark depth of the ocean swum around the body of the massive Grimm without any sort of disturbance... all before they were startled and scattered as the Black Wolflord suddenly open its black void eyes with its crimson hellish pupil that grow brightly in the darkness, when it have sense something, sensing two different but noticeable sources of aura coming toward the shelf break...

Weiss and Winter continue treaded forward in _Bathysphere 1_ and _Benthoscope 2_ respectively toward the shelf break of the continent shelf... before _Benthoscope 2_ 's warning system have suddenly went off and start bleeping its red color to its pilot, indicating that there was some sort of malfunction with one of its components. Cursing under her breath at this, since she knew that she need to go back up to the surface to see the problem as it was far too risky and dangerous for her to continue any more further with _Benthoscope 2_ due to the multitude of problems that would happen or could occur under the intense pressure in the dark deep of the sea, Winter told her younger sister through the radio between both _Bathysphere 1_ and _Benthoscope 2_. "There's a malfunction with one of _Benthoscope 2_ 's components. So i'm gonna forced to pull back up to the surface to see of what it is."

"Alright. I understand, Winter." With that, Winter was forced to send a signal to _Blue One_ and it pulled _Benthoscope 2_ back right up to the surface of the water with the cable cord that was attached to its port. Weiss watches this in silent as she saw her sister pulled _Benthoscope 2_ back right up to the surface of the water to _Blue One_ was with the cable cord connecting to its port pulling it up... as her expression then turn grim, before she resumed walking toward the shelf break in _Bathysphere 1_.

Once _Benthoscope 2_ was lifted up right out of the water into _Blue One_ and Winter got out of the deep sea mech's cockpit, the engineers set about inspecting and undertook examination on _Benthoscope 2_ , investigating and scanning the deep sea mech to see of where is the malfunction component problem was exactly. They manage to find out of what it was when they have found it. "Here's the problem." Said one of the engineers, pointing at it with one of his fingers. The problem, the problem itself that have suddenly cause one of the components in _Benthoscope 2_ to suddenly malfunction, was soon reveal to be none other a just form of ice that was covering one of the component, incasing it with it. "It's ice that is casing over it. Since cold temperature, like around the range of where ice are usually made at, can seriously damage certain components, making it potentially that it would kill someone from my own experience, but thankfully this one is not that bad. Through judging from the look of the ice, it look like it was artificially created and was internally placed too. Like it was created by using ice dust... or a glyph like your family's own semblance."

That made Winter confused before she spoke. "Well, it wasn't me who placed obviously. The only other one that I know of with my family's semblance is..." Realization have suddenly struck like some of their mind like lightning driven a truck to hit them with it when they have realized the only one who could have done with the Schnee Family's semblance. "... Weiss."

Weiss continue to walk forward along the bottom of the ocean floor in _Bathysphere 1_ , with the Tempest Destroyer still attached to the back of the deep sea mech that she was piloting, toward the edge of the continental shelf until she have finally reach the shelf break of the continental shelf in _Bathysphere 1_ , seeing of where the steep slope of the continental scope continue to go into the darkness begun. Weiss slowly give a calm yet jaded smile to this on her face of what she was seeing as all of _Bathysphere 1_ 's own onboard sonar and warning systems are now suddenly bleeping like crazy, showing one of the sonar screen revealing that a huge red dot was suddenly swimming right up part of the slope, heading toward the spot of where she was at.

All before the Black Wolflord rose right up, like the tales of old that tell of monsters that rise from the sea, over the shelf break of the continental shelf that the deep sea mech that Weiss is in was standing was on and looming its towering height over _Bathysphere 1_ with its mere presence like that of an God of ancient beginning of Humanity before looking down with its glowing red pupils, the growing crimson pupils that are like the wrathful blood of an red rose that were shining like the silver light of the full moon inside of its emotionless spherical black void that were its eyes, looking down at the white-haired woman with the scar across her face within the deep sea mech as Weiss was looking back at it from inside the cockpit of _Bathysphere 1_ standing right in front of her. The two stared at each other, the two different yet similar beings staring back at each other's eyes of opposite colors, before Weiss give a sad and empty yet kind and gentle smile to the massive grimm standing in front of her. "Look like we'll been together soon, Ruby..." Weiss said with the sad smile on her face to the massive grimm... as she tab in a few button that were connected to the Tempest Destroyer by digital signals, causing it to release and pumped out the powdered form of Moon Dust right out from its sides into water of its chosen area, which cause the Black Wolflord inhale some of it into its body, before unleashing a pulse of energy from the weapon, causing a chain reactions of that was released between each of the individual particles to release a pulse and burst of Ultima Energy either from the inside or outside, slowly disintegrating it and destroying the Black Wolflord from the inside, causing it lash out in pain of what it was suddenly feeling that was destroying it from the inside out. Weiss continue to look on at this with an kind yet sad and empty smile that is filled with nothing but pain and sadness, nothing but self-loathing to herself, to the Black Wolflord, not actually sure if the Black Wolflord was actually Ruby or not, all while _Bathysphere 1_ 's own onboard warning systems were now bleeping loudly and were now going full on red inside of the cockpit with warning all over it when it have detected the powdered Moon Dust of the Tempest Destroyer itself was now slowly eroding away its thick hull from the outside, in order to keep the secret of both the Ultima Bomb and the Tempest Destroyer with her to her grave and to take both herself and the Black Wolflord together into death by killing the both of them at once with the Tempest Destroyer, intenting to give both herself and the Black Wolflord the mercy kill for the death that they always deserved to have together.

"Weiss! Weiss! What's going on?! WEISS!" Blake shouted, shouting her worried and agitated tone of voice right through the radio transreciever. Just as the bubbling sea of boiling hot water was being created by the heated energy released from the Ultima Energy erupting to the surface waters of the Emprise du Lion Sea near the _Blue One_.

"Blake... Yang... it worked." Weiss said, just as some holes were now being puncture right into the thick hull of _Bathysphere 1_ when it was getting thin, causing water to now spill right within the cockpit, knewing that she was going to died either way, before she told Blake and Yang for the last time of her final words. "Both of you, be happy. And take good care of Aygül for me. Goodbye... farewell." Weiss summoned her Arma Gigas' right arm with its sword in its hand out of her glyph outside for the last time before she swung at the cable.

"WEISS!" Blake shouted, just before she shouted to the other. "Bring her up! WEISS!"

One of them activated the net drum in order to roll up all of the cable cord that was connected _Bathysphere 1_ to pulled it out of the water as fast as it possible could... all until it have only brought up the torned cut end of the cable out of the water that was all left. This have cause all of them to look back down at the black depth of the Emprise du Lion Sea with the sadden expressions of shaken dismay and grief of what happen. All before Aygül suddenly begun crying, crying for the death of her only living mother, before Yang put her basket down and picked up from her basket into her arms, soothing her cries and calming her down with the motherly tone of her voice, as Blake just continue to look with a mournful and heartbroken sadness in silence before she spoke only one word, speaking Weiss' name. "Weiss..."

All before the Black Wolflord, still being killed and destroyed from the inside out, erupted right out of the surface of the water, startling everyone who were onboard on _Blue One_ and causing them to be horrified by this as they step back from the water of the sea, all before it let one last painful, sorrowful, and mournful cry of its final and last loud hollowing roar with it final and last dying breath of its life.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

The Black Wolflord felled right back into the water of the Emprise du Lion Sea down below as everyone watches this in silence, finally finishing its dying death of its life at the hands of the Tempest Destroyer, as its now dead and disintegrating body sunk into the cold abyssal depth of the dark and black deep of the ocean...

"... We have won. We can see that the Black Wolflord will never rise from the ocean's depths again. This victory could have not been achieved if it weren't for Ms. Weiss Schnee... at the cost of sacrificing her life."

After the death of both Weiss and the Black Wolflord, the tone was still grim, although the Black Wolflord is now destroyed by the Tempest Destroyer and its death would have been an cause for celebration, it left nothing but gloom of bittersweet victory to this.

Everyone on the _Blue One_ gave a mournful silence with melancholia looks and expressions of suffering woe and heartbreaks among everyone, even Raven herself despite hiding it on the outside, as they grieve for Weiss's sacrifice and her untimely death, with Yang rocking the sleeping and snoring form of Aygül back and forth in her arms. Everyone grieve sorrowfully for Weiss' own death to take the Black Wolflord and the secrets to the Ultima Bomb and Tempest Destroyer with her to her watery grave under the deep sea, with some of them breaking down into tears of woe like Blake, Yang, or Winter... all before Port have manage to find his voice to finally speak from his years of experience. "The Black Wolflord maybe the only one of its kind to exist... but it's possible that another monster, maybe even another Creature of Grimm, like the Black Wolflord might appear somewhere else in the world. Since the entire world of Remnant have many deep pockets and abyssal regions that contain sercets that we, both humans and faunus alike, have yet to discover. After all, both humans and faunus are just only the remnant, just a mere byproduct, of a long and forgotting past..."

Winter and the soldiers of Vale and Atlas onboard give an salute to Weiss, all for her sacrifice in order to save the world from the wrathful rage of the Black Wolflord, as Blake, Yang, Ilia, Tai, Qrow, Port, Doctor Oobleck, Penny MK III and Raven looked on at the now peaceful and quiet water of the Emprise du Lion Sea.

Blake and Yang looked at each other, shortly before the _Blue One_ took off into the air, noting to themselves sadly that it was just like the Beauty and the Beast theme in the story of Overking Beowulf, except for the key different between this and that film is that both the Beauty and the Beast died at the end, making it a bittersweet end with the emphasis on bitter sadness...

... After the _Blue One_ has took to the air and left the area, a red orb, no bigger than your fist, pop up out of the surface of the water and floated on it, drifting on the currents of the sea, heading to whichever direction that the currents of the ocean was taking it to...

**THE END**


End file.
